


Honey and Smoke

by hope_genevieve



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_genevieve/pseuds/hope_genevieve
Summary: Parties are not Katya's cup of tea. She didn't like having to socialize with people she didn't care for and especially didn't want to see her ex-girlfriend/casual fuck buddy.But when she locks eyes with a mysterious freshman on the patio of a house party she can't get her out of her head.Trixie hasn't had the easiest life. She makes bad decisions. But after meeting the kind hearted, slightly odd Russian girl, she thinks she might flip her life around





	1. Partying is Hard

Parties were never Katya’s cup of tea. If she was going to get fucked up, she prefered it to be in the comfort of her apartment with a few friends. She didn’t feel vulnerable in situations like that. They could pig out, watch tv, sleep. Basically do whatever they wanted without the judgment of eachother. It was nice. Relaxing. This on the other hand was not. It was sweaty, loud, and consisted of guys who just could not keep their hands to themselves. The thought had sent chills down Katya’s spine. 

“Can you please try to loosen up,” Adore whispered into Katya’s ear. Katya smirked at her friend and shook her head

“I’m sure I’d loosen up a little if you gave me one of the blunts we picked up earlier,” 

“Nooooo,” Adore whined like a child as she pulled away from Katya. You know that I’m saving that for later in the night. Just go to the kitchen and get yourself a drink,” The long haired brunette winked at Katya and blew her a kiss before getting lost in the crowd to go dance.

Despite her hatred of parties, she was at them pretty often. Adore was a party animal, but she didn’t like to go alone. And she would always offer Katya free weed. So it wasn’t like Katya was going to say no. The two girls had met at a college party two years ago, and just clicked. Adore got Katya’s weird sense of humor and Katya admired how Adore was so uniquely herself. After Adore’s freshman year, she moved out of the dorms and into an apartment with Katya and her roomate Ginger. The rest is herstory. The three of them had good times.

With a heavy sigh, Katya made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a red solo cup and filled it with whatever cheap vodka and mixer was sitting out. She took a quick sip of her drink, feeling the burning alcohol glide down her throat. The short blonde took a deep breath, scanning the room. Katya had always been a people watcher. There was something that made her feel so powerful to observe other people’s behaviors and mannerisms. It helped her figure out how to talk to certain people if she could match their energy. Katya wasn’t socially awkward. In fact, she was great at talking to people because she was so outgoing and funny. People enjoyed talking to her. But she for sure wouldn’t describe herself as a social butterfly. She enjoyed having her alone time. Not having to talk to people if she didn’t want to. Katya labels herself as a complex creature. 

As she scanned the crowd she saw many of the usual people. People from her old dorm, classes she was taking, and of course the typical frat boys. People who Katya got along with well enough. She could potentially go and talk to anyone and have it not get awkward. She just prefered not to. 

“Kat! I didn’t know you’d be here,” A voice says to Katya’s left, snapping her back into reality.

“Shit,” Katya slapped her hand over her heart, trying to calm her breathing, “You scared me,” She laughed and looked up to see the tall beautiful girl standing next to her. Violet truly was a sight for sore eyes. Just not Katya’s. Not right now.

“My bad. I just couldn't help but notice you all alone over here all alone. Thought maybe you’d want some company,” Violet rested her hand on Katya’s thigh, causing Katya’s heart to race a little. Katya gave Violet a shy smile, not knowing what to do from there.

“Violet how much have you had to drink tonight?” The dark haired girl just scoffed and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, “Does it matter?” 

“It does a little bit,” Katya’s face got serious as she got a good look at the girl standing infront of her.

“Do you not remember last weekend?” Violet purred in her ear, causing Katya’s stomach to flip.

“Do YOU not remember what happened last weekend? We can’t be seen in public like this Violet. I don’t want people to get the wrong idea about us…” 

“What you don’t want people to think we are together again?” Violets voice got louder as she got angrier. Katya shushed her quickly feeling her anger swelling up in her as well.

“Vi you need to keep your fucking voice down,” Katya ran a hand through her hair in attempts to calm herself down, “Do you know how bad it would look for me if people thought I gave you a second chance?”

“I’ve already apologized…”

 

“And I forgave you. But I don’t forget Violet,” Katya needed to smoke, “Excuse me,” She knocked Violets hand that was still resting on her thigh off and moved to the patio of the house they were in. She just needed to clear her mind. Katya was often a victim of acting on impulse, and not thinking through her decisions. So when Violet came sobbing at her apartment door late one night, she couldn’t help but let her in. Violet didn’t intentionally go there to stir the pot. But she was a drama queen at heart. It started off as just accusations and apologies. It soon became more of a screaming match, both girls fired up and angry. One thing led to another and they fucked. Kinky, angry, dirty sex. And that wasn’t the last. It went on for months after their breakup. Violet was slowly trying to wiggle herself back into Katya’s life, trying to prove to her that she had changed. That she wasn't going to make the same mistakes. She was going to convince Katya she had become a better person in the few months since they had broken up. Katya knew better though. She knew that violet would never change. And she knew that what they had been doing was a mistake. After their disaster of a relationship she knew she needed to be done messing around with Violet. Katya was lonely though. So was Violet. They always ended up finding time for each other. 

Katya pulled out her pack of cigarettes. Parties are supposed to be fun. Parties are supposed to be fun. She reminded herself of this over a million times in her head. Taking a long drag, she leaned up against the railing. What would her friends say if they knew she was playing with Violet? That she was using the other girl for her own pleasure and nothing else? Or that she was even associating with her after what she did? They would be so disappointed. She had told Violet the previous weekend that she needed to stop this. That it wasn’t healthy for either of them. And while that was true, she really didn’t want to be associated with Violet anymore. She didn’t want to be seen in public with her, and she for sure didn’t want anyone to see them getting intimate. The thought gave Katya chills as she finished up her first cigarette. She grabbed another, knowing that she would need two. She needed to relax, she was to riled up. Lighting the second cigarette she let out a heavy sigh. If only life was easier. 

“You good?” Katya’s ear perked up as she turned to see Adore walking towards her. She just shrugged and took another drag, looking up at the sky. 

“The stars are pretty,” She comments. Adore just chuckles and walks to stand next to her friend. 

“Did you try to have fun at all? Or did you just come out here to be mopey?” 

“I’m not being mopey” 

“Are you sure? Because you are out here smoking all alone, even though I know there are other smokers in that building that happily would of come out here with…”

“Violets here,” Katya cut her off before she could finish her thought.

“Oh…”

“Yeah. And she’s drunk,”

“Oh. So she tried to…”

“Make a move? Yeah. She was the first and only person I have talked to since we’ve been here,”

“I’m going to kill her,” Adore blankly stared into the backyard. Katya couldn’t tell if she was being serious or not. Adore hated Violet since the whole incident. All her friends did. Katya couldn’t blame them.

“Don’t do anything stupid mama,” katya finished her cigarette and stomped it out. Adore just puffed out her cheeks and let out a frustrated groan. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you along. If I knew she had been here I wouldn’t of,” 

“It’s okay. You had no way of knowing,”

“Let me make it up to you,” Adore’s smile grew wide as she darted inside. Katya just smiled and shook her head as she watched the younger girl bounce back into the house.She waited about two minutes before she heard the back door slide open.

“Took you long enough bitch,” She smiled turning around. Her eyes locked with eyes that weren’t Adores brown eyes. These eyes were bright blue and absolutely stunning. Katya couldn’t help but stare. The girl looked back at Katya in shock, and that’s when she remembered what she had said. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I thought you were my friend…” The other girl just let out a loud laugh. Arguably the most glorious laugh Katya had ever heard. 

“It’s okay. I thought you were maybe just a psychic and you had been waiting for me,” She smiled. Katya couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’ve caught me. I’ve been watching you through my third eye and knew you were coming out here,”

“I knew it,” She smiled again, “So where is the blunt?”

“Excuse me?”

“Some girl in there came up to my group of friends and I and told us there would be a blunt if we came outside,” She shrugged, going and sitting on the railing next to where Katya was leaning. Katya rolled her eyes. What was adore doing.

“That was probably my friend. We picked up two blunts before coming over. I didn’t know she was turning it into a social event,” She chuckled. Adore was such a loser. 

“Oh, sorry, I don’t have to join if…”

“No!” Katya responded a little too quick cutting the other Blonde girl off, “I mean it’s okay if you want to stay. Smoking is more fun as a social event anyway,” 

“Eager are we,” She giggled. Katya could feel a blush slowly creeping its way up her neck, “I’m Beatrix by the way, but my friends just call me Trixie,”

“Katya,”

“Katya? Is that foreign?” Katya liked her lack of a filter.

“Yeah. I’m originally from Russia.Moved here when I was a little older than 5,” She explained. THe other girl looked at her wide eyed, her mouth hanging slightly ajar. She had beautiful lips. Full and plump. 

“That’s badass!”she smiled clapping her hands together. Katya couldn’t help but laugh. 

“My full name is actually Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova”

“No shit?” Trixie smiles again throwing her head back, laughing, “You are quite a character Yak-trina,” She butchers the pronunciation. Whether it be on purpose or accident, Katya can’t find the heart to correct her. 

“Same to you Tracy,” This causes Trixie to giggle again. 

“I’m back!” Adore yells coming through the door, three other people following her out. Two guys and one other girl. They all stand around in a big circle introducing themselves to one another. Katya can’t seem to pay attention to anyone but Trixie. The way she presents herself is so adorable, yet professional. Katya learns that she is a freshman this year at the same university Katya and Adore attend. She is majoring in music production, and moved to Boston from Milwaukee.

“I figured since in there is kind of a bust, I would bring the party out here,” Adore whispers, smiling sweetly at Katya.

“Thanks girl,” She whispers back. Adore pulls out one of the blunts and lights it taking two hits before passing it to Katya. Now this is what Katya called a party. It was nice. This is what she had needed the whole night. After taking her hits, she passes it to Trixie. 

“Puff puff pass,” SHe says watching the younger girl take the smallest hit she has ever seen. She wonders if Trixie smokes often, because based on what she was seeing, she would guess no.

“I know dip shit,” She replys taking another, slightly bigger hit and passing it to a girl named Sharon, who was in Katya’s art class freshman year. Trixie ends up coughing a little bit, so katya offers her her drink she brought out. Trixie gladly takes a sip and then ends up coughing more. “Did you try to soothe my burning throat with booze?” She raises an eyebrow. Katya can’t help but laugh and shrug.

“I didn’t take you for a pussy Ms. Trixie,”

“I’m not a pussy, thank you very much. I just happen to not be a huge partier,” 

“Trust me mama, your not alone,” Katya pulls herself on the the railing next to where Trixie is sitting and crosses her legs. Katya’s butt barely fits on the little thing. She is amazed that Trixie can sit on it comfortably considering the size of her ass...not that Katya had checked her out when she first came out or anything. It was just an observation.

“Everyone else shared a little about themselves. So what about you Katya? What are your passions,” Katya shivered at the way her name rolled off Trixie’s tongue. 

“Well, I’m majoring in art,” She paused, not being able to think of anything else interesting about herself. “I...uh speak fluent russian,” 

“Is that all there is to you? Art and Russia?” Trixie poked her side teasingly.

“My friends say I’m a bit of a wild card,” She shrugs.

“Anything else?”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Katya winked. She was slightly buzzed and internally cringed at what she was saying. 

“Are you saying you’d like to see me again,” Trixie giggled innocently crossing her legs. Katya couldn’t help but stare at her thighs. She bit her lip ever so slightly, and trixie caught it. A blush appeared through through Trixies foundation.”Give me your phone,” Katya obliged. Trixie quickly typed in something and then handed it back. When Katya checked her phone she saw that Trixie had added herself as a contact in her phone. ‘Tracy Martel’. Katya let out a silent wheeze as she kicked her legs around. 

“Martel?” 

“My last name is Mattel. And you called me Tracy earlier. I just thought Martel was fitting,”

“Mattel? Like the doll?” 

“Yup,” Trixie responded. Katya gave the girl a good long look up and down. She was wearing a tight, hot pink, dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her makeup was beautiful, her hot pink glossy lips matches her dress. Her eyeshadow was blended perfectly. And her beautiful mass of hair on her head was curled and teased to the gods. She looked like an actual barbie doll. 

“Is that why you dress like,” Her hand moved up and down the length of Trixie’s body. 

“Oh honey, I dress like this because I’m a woman,” She posed, pouting her lips, causing Katya to laugh again. “My last name just happens to be very fitting,”

“Fitting indeed,” Katya agreed under her breath as Adore tapped her shoulder passing her back the blunt. She gratefully took it and took a hit. SHe felt the smoke fill up her lungs as she took in a long drag.

“So you and little miss Blondie are really hitting it off over there,” Adore wiggled her eyebrows at Katya. 

“Shut up you cunt,” Katya smiled blowing out her smoke, “I’m being friendly,”

“Yeahhhhhhhhh friendly,” Adore rolled her eyes as Katya took her second hit and then passed it to Trixie. She thanked her quietly. Katya watched with lazy eyes as Trixies mouth gently wrapped around the blunt and inhaled. She really was beautiful. She exhaled letting the smoke surround her. 

“No coughing this time?” Katya teased. 

“Ha!” Trixie laughed bluntly, “I only coughed because it was my first one bitch,”

“Sure,” Katya continued to tease. 

They ended up smoking both blunts that night, all of them high as a kite (Besides adore who smoked literally all the time and had a huge tolerance. They were all giggly ad having a good time though, and Katya kinda wished this moment wouldn’t end. She ended up talking to multiple people in that group that night, not just Trixie (Even though Adore would disagree but fuck her). 

Some song came on from inside the house. Katya couldn’t exactly hear it, but Trixie’s eyes lit up as she turned to look at Katya. 

“I want to go dance,” She hopped down from the railing and grabbed Katya’s hand, sending a bolt of electricity up her spine. “Come on!”

She dragged Katya into the house and Katya could finally hear the song. It was Abba. Dancing Queen to be more specific. Trixie led Katya right into the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. Everyone else was grinding and jumping up and down. So that’s exactly what Trixie started doing. Katya just stood there awkwardly not being the best dancer in the world. This irritated Trixie and she grabbed Katya’s hands again and made her bounce with her. It was like the homecoming dance all over again. No one knew what they were doing, but no one seemed to care. So Katya decided she shouldn’t care either. She joined in with the jumping and ended up laughing with trixie, who screamed the lyrics over the loud music. They ended up dancing and grinding and bumping. Ya know, all the cool terms for dancing, for multiple songs in a row. At one point during like the third song (Which was a SZA song) she looked across the living room and made eye contact with the last person she wanted to. Violet. She was shooting daggers at Trixie as she unknowingly danced her heart out. Katya’s energy dropped a little and Trixie definitely noticed. So once both of the girls were decently sweaty and danced out, she pulled Katya towards the drink table. She grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water and took a few sips before offering it to Katya, who graciously took it. 

“Thanks for dancing with me,” She giggled, her slightly red eyes crinkling in the cutest way. 

“You’re welcome Barbie. It was fun,”

“Your mood dropped at one point. Do you not like Sza or something?”

“No, no it's not that. I just saw someone who I would rather not see,” She rolled her eyes as she thought about Violet. 

“And who might that be?” Trixie asked as she obviously looked around the room, looking for a glance of who could of possible made Katya so uncomfortable. 

“Hey stop that,” She brought Trixie’s attention back to her, “We don’t want her knowing we are talking about her,” 

“Who is she?” Trixie askes again.

“An ex. A possessive bitch,”

“Oh...:” Trixie awkwardly took a drink of the water, “That sucks,”

“Yeah,”

“Well forget about her! You’re here to party and have fun! Don’t let her win by controlling your night!” Trixie looked so serious as she spoke. She was right though, and it brought a smile to Katya’s face. 

“You make a good point Ms. Tracy Martel,”

“Make me a drink?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes.

“Fine,” 

“But don’t make it as strong as that shit you gave me earlier,”

“You’re picky princess,” Katya smiled as she made her way over to where the vodka was sitting and didn’t pour nearly as much in as she did for herself and then added the mixer. Trixie thanked her as she handed her the glass. She took a sip and nodded. She was pleased. 

“I haven’t been twisted in like...months,” She commented.

“Is it such a good idea to be doing this then?”

“Oh bitch, I am a very high functioning twisted person. Twisted person? Whatever. I’m sticking with it,” She said as she took a bigger swig. Katya hadn’t had a good chance to really just look at Trixie in the light. She was truly a stunning human being. She was taller than Katya, especially in those heels she had been wearing all night. Katya thought it was hot. It was shocking to Katya that she was in presence of an actual goddess. 

“Trixie!” Both of the girls heads snapped behind them to see a tall, skinny blonde girl walking towards them. She was pretty for sure. Not like Trixie. But pretty.

“Pearl! Girl hey,” Trixie waved. 

“We were looking for you, but noticed you having a good time on the dance floor so we decided not to bother you,”

“Well, thanks,” She rolled her eyes, “Oh pearl, this is Katya. I’ve been hanging out with her tonight,” Katya smiled and waved, “Katyam this is Pearl, my roommate and best friend,”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Pearl smiles lazily. Katya wonders if she is high, despite not spending the night outside with them. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Pearl turns back to Trixie.

“If you want a ride back to the dorm, we are leaving now. Fame is tired and wants to leave,” Trixie pouts.

“I’m not ready to leave yet, can you try to convince her to leave just a little later?”

“We’ve already tried baby. So you can either come with us now, or find a different way home,”

“Urg fine,” She chugs the rest of her drink, leaving Katya in awe. Pearl seems unphased, which must mean she does shit like that alot. 

“I mean I could give you a ride if you need it…” Katya’s voice is quiet and nervous. 

“You’ve been drinking though,” Trixie points out. 

“I only had one cup. And if I stop now, I’ll be sobered up by the time we leave,” Trixies smile grew as she threw her arms around Katya, pulling her in tight. 

“Girl, thank you so much! Did you hear that bitch?” She turned to Pearl who rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Yes. Have a good night. I’ll see you later, Be safe,” SHe blew a kiss as she left to go find her ride. 

“You are a t-true hero,” Trixie slurred slightly, beaming at Katya. Her heart jumped. Trixie was so fucking cute. 

“It’s no biggie,” She shrugs.

“I’m going to get another drink, and then we can go sit our ass’s down somewhere and chat,” She walks back over to the table. Katya bites her lip watching the way Trixie’s ass moves under that tight fabric. 

She was in deep.


	2. Is it Revenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya is just trying to have a good night and enjoy her new found friendship with Trixie Mattel. But Violet won't let Katya have just one stress free night

The rest of the night went by in a slight blur. There was more dancing, smoking, drinking. Of course, Katya didn’t drink. She wanted to keep Trixie safe. And adore to an extent. 

Drunk Trixie was a riot. She talked Katya’s ear off. But Katya couldn’t complain. She enjoyed hearing Trixie ramble about things she was passionate about. It was really cute. She got to learn all about Trixie’s secrete love of country music, and how she hid that from the world because most people hated country music. But when she was younger she wanted to be a famous country artist, and would even put on little country shows for her brothers and mom. They got tired of it eventually and Trixie would bribe them or blackmail them to stay and listen to her strum away on her little pink kids guitar. The thought of little Trixie in cowboy boots and a hat warmed Katya’s heart. 

“You’ll have to show me pictures of that someday,” Katya insisted.

“Ha good luck with that. I don’t have any of those photos,” She smiled sadly at Katya

“Why not?” Bad question. Trixie’s face fell even more as she looked away quickly, “I’m sorry if that’s too personal. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“No It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” She smiles reassuringly. “I just haven’t been home in years,” 

“Oh,” Katya nods, not knowing what to say. 

“How about you Yekaterina. What did you want to be when you were younger?”

“A gymnast,” 

“Really? Why?”

“When we moved to America, my mother wanted me to meet other girls my age. Ya know, to socialize and all that jazz. And being a single Russian mother with no understanding of anything American she signed me up for gymnastics. Its big back in Russia,”

“What made you stop?”

“Who says I stopped?” Trixie raised an eyebrow at the older girl. 

“You’re telling me you still do gymnastics?”

“Well not technically. I stopped competing when I graduated high school. But I never stopped practicing and training myself,” She explained

“I don’t believe you. Prove it!”

“Not right in the middle of the living room with all these people around,”

“Fine,” Trixie stood up too quickly, losing her balance and falling into Katya slightly. She wasn’t a quitter though, especially when she was drunk, so she tried again and succeeded. She then grabbed her hand and led her to a spare bedroom. Katya couldn’t help but get antsy as she was pulled into the empty bedroom. Thinking about being alone in the room with Trixie sent butterflies to all the right places. Trixie plopped herself onto the bed, crossing her legs agonizingly slow. Katya tried her best to not stare. But damn that girl made it hard. 

“What do you want me to even do?” Katya asked her voice slightly lower than it had been not eve two minutes ago. 

“Anything. Everything!” She shouted tossing her arms into the air. Note to Katya, cut Trixie off from the alcohol for the rest of the night. The girl was still a little too drunk.

“I can’t do everything, but I can definitely do something,” She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before flipping over onto her hands and landing a perfect handstand. This earned a gasp out of Trixie. Katya smiled as she stood completely steady. She then proceeded to slowly move her legs down into an open air split. Trixie practically screamed excitedly, covering her mouth with her hands. She had the biggest smile on her face. She then went back onto her feet and then ever so slowly slid down the floor into the splits. But before she went into a full split, she paused and slowly began to go the opposite direction, pulling herself back up, and then slamming herself into the ground. 

“Holy shit!” She yelled completely amused.

“Shhhh Barbie. You need to keep your voice down,” Katya laughed quietly.

“You are incredible!” Trixie’s eyes are wide with admiration. 

“I’m really not. I’m just flexible,”

“Bitch, I can’t even touch my toes!”

“Probably because you’re drunk,” Katya jokes poking the younger girls nose.

“No when I’m sober you nerd!”

“You’re so aggressive when you’re jacked up on booze,” Katya makes a sad face.

“Stop you’re making me feel bad!” Trixie whined. 

“Stop calling me mean names then,” Katya stuck her tongue out. Trixie couldn’t help but giggle. “We should probably head back out now. People are going to start talking about what we are doing in here”

“So?”

“What do you mean?”

“So what if they talk. Let them talk,”

“Trixie, they are going to think we are…you know,”

“So?”

“Stop just saying so,”

“Who cares if they think we are fucking?”

“I do a little. I’m sober. You’re drunk. That doesn’t look to good for me Barbie,”

“I’m not even that drunk,” Trixie insists, looking deep into Katya’s eyes. Katya couldn’t take the tension anymore. She stood up. 

“Come on. Let’s go find Adore or something,”

“No, I just want to be with you,” She whined for about the hundredth time that night. 

“Trixie…”

“I have a headache.”

“okay…”

“Just, lay with me for a second. Just until my head feels better. Then we can re-enter society,” Katya froze for a moment not sure of what to do. She knew that it wasn’t a good idea to lay next to drunk Trixie at a collage party while her crazy ass ex- girlfriend was in the building, ready to ruin Katya’s life at the next chance. But she also didn’t want to leave Trixie drunk and alone in some stranger’s room. “Please,” Trixie’s voice was so soft.

“Okay. But not for too long okay?”

“Okay. Thanks,” She smiled curling up in a ball as Katya laid at her back and looked up at the dark celling. 

This was so bizarre. To think she had come to this party with Adore, had a confrontation with her fuck buddy and ex- lover. And then She had met Trixie. A literal fallen angel. She was sweet and funny and so completely fun to be around. But she was also mysterious and secretive. They had just met that night, yet it feels like they had known each other for years. Like they were meant to be best friends. Or maybe something even more. But Katya wasn’t even sure if the young girl dosing off next to her was gay. Sure, she was in college. And you know what they say about collage girls. They are all bisexual. But Katya didn’t want to put any labels on Trixie. She didn’t want to try to change Trixie, or seduce her into liking women. Trixie was perfect the way she was, and Katya admired that.

“Katya,” Trixie mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

“Yeah Trixie?”

“I had a really fun time with you tonight,” She yawned.

“I had a fun night too,” Katya smiled.

“I don’t really want this night to end. I don’t want to go back to my dorm. Or see anyone else,” Her words confused Katya. She couldn’t tell by the tone of her voice if she was just tired, drunk, or genuinely upset.

“Why do you say that Barbie?”

“You make me feel safe,” She mumbled as her eyes fluttered close. Katya’s heart was racing. This girl must have been a witch, because it has only been one night, and she has Katya wrapped around her finger.

As Trixie sleeps a little bit, the bedroom door slowly clicks open. Katya felt like she was going to throw up. Thankfully, it was just Adore, who looked partied out. 

“Girl there you fucking are,” She whispers noticing the sleeping girl lying next to Katya.

“Sorry. Trixie didn’t want me to leave her, I think she was scared,”

“Okay yeah great good for you, ya fucking hero. We have something bigger to talk about.” She motioned for Katya to follow her. Katya looked hesitant though. She didn’t want Trixie to worry. “You can leave her for one fucking second. Come on!” Adore looked serious. So, Katya got up slowly, careful not to wake Trixie.

“What is this about?” Katya asked once they were outside the room. 

“It’s that cunt Violet. She’s apparently been looking for you. Asking around.” Katya felt her heart sink, but her eyes roll so far back into her head she could swear she saw her brain. 

“What the fuck does she even want?”

“She’s been spreading rumors…”

“Rumors? About what?”

“She’s been telling people you two are still sleeping together. And that you have been begging her not to tell people and keep it a secret,” Adore paused, letting Katya absorb all the information she just heard. “Luckily, because this is Violet we are talking about, no one believes her. Everyone thinks she is a lying skank,” 

Katya felt like she couldn’t breathe. She felt like she had physically been held underwater, unable to come up for breath. I deserve this, Katya thinks, as she slides down the door, tucking her knees into her chest. She wasn’t going to cry. She wanted to. But she wasn’t.

“Hun…you okay. I already told you no one believes it. You don’t have to worry about it,”

“It’s true,” She lets it slip out. The guilt of what was happening was weighing down on her chest. All the lying and secrets were becoming too much. She knows What Violet did to her was bad, but what she did to violet wasn’t any better. Katya used and manipulated violet and then threw her away like she was nothing. She could understand why she would be mad seeing Katya grind with another girl. Especially when only a week earlier Katya was literally in bed with Violet.

“What?” Adore whispered, not just sounding angry, but disgusted. Disappointed. 

“We have been…seeing each other,”

“How long?’ She demanded, “How long since the breakup?”

“Three months…”

“Three months! Three fucking months Katya! You only broke up five months ago! Do you not remember the hell she put you through?”

“Trust me I do,”

“Then why do this? Its not good for you…It’s not good for her. I don’t even like the bitch, but I can see it is tearing her apart. You’re playing with her emotions for what? Revenge?”

“It’s just sex Adore!”

“Keep telling yourself that bitch. I know you Katya! I know you have a sick mind. You are using Violet to make yourself feel better and to ruin her life just like she ruined yours,” Katya’s heart was stinging, breaking into a million pieces, “Were you with Trixie all night just to piss her off? Are you dragging that poor girl into your and Violets sick game?”

“No! Absolutely fucking not!” they both got silent for a brief moment before adore finally got the courage to speak with her again. 

“You know I love you Katya. That’s why I’m acting like this. I want to help you. But I can’t do that of you keep hiding secretes from me. I’m going to spend the night at Bianca’s. Be safe driving home. Think about this conversation and make better choices,” she mumbled walking away. 

Katya let a few tears streak down her face before she went back into the room to grab Trixie. She turned the door handle to let herself back in. luckily, Trixie Mattel was still asleep, curled up in a little ball, face pressed hard against the pillow, causing her cheeks to puff out. It was pretty cute, and instantly put Katya in a slightly better mood. 

“Barbie,” Katya lightly shook Trixie. She groaned but slowly opened one of her eyes to look up at Katya. 

“How long was I out?” 

“A good half an hour,”

“Urrgg,” She groaned, “That wasn’t very long at all,”

“Unfortunately, no. But you’re crashing and I’m tired. I was thinking about calling it a night,”

“That’s fine with me,” She smiled sleepily and tugged off her high heels before standing back up and walking over to the door. They both said goodbye to the few people they knew and walked out to Katya’s old mustang. 

“Here she is,” Katya tapped the roof lightly.

“This is yours?” 

“Ha yeah. I know it’s kinda odd…”

 

“No, it’s beautiful! I see it around campus a lot actually. I never actually thought I’d be riding in it one day!” Trixie bounced excitedly as Katya unlocked her car door and the leaned across the seats to manually unlock Trixie’s car door. Old cars man. Tricky. “What year is it?” 

“A 68’. It was my mom’s first car when we moved her to America. And then when I went off to collage it was cheaper to just have this old lady fixed up then go out and buy a new car,” Katya explained. The way Trixie listen to every single word Katya said made the older girl swell with pride. She loved her car, even if the heater didn’t work that well when it was cold outside. Or if it took a few times to get it started. It was great for summer drives and drive in’s. It’s the simple things that made Katya happy. 

“Well, It is an honor to be able to sit passenger seat,” Trixie smiles like a little kid in a candy store, “Your mother… she sounds like an amazing woman by the way,” Trixie says softly looking out the window.

 

“She really is the best,” Katya loves her mother. She wanted to ask Trixie about her mother. What she was like. But she bit her tongue. She wasn’t sure where she was aloud to go when it came to Trixie. She seemed like an open book in some places, and then other stories were locked up like they were in the Disney vault. (Ha get it? Like where they put old Disney movies). She didn’t want to cross a line with Trixie. Not tonight at least.   
“I live in Visage hall,” Trixie says pointing, indicating that Katya should turn left. Katya does so and continues to follow her directions, despite knowing exactly where Visage hall is. 

They reach their destination and Katya pulls into a spot and puts the old car in park. The two girls sit there in silence for what seems forever, when in reality is had only been about a minute.

“I uh… really enjoyed meeting you tonight,” Katya says, a sudden rush of social anxiety rushing over her.

“Me too,” Trixie smiles sweetly, “And thank you for driving me home. I had more party in me that I needed to get out,” She giggled softly. 

“You sure did Barbie,” Katya laughs. 

“I like it when you call me Barbie…It’s endearing,” Trixie bites her lip, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. 

“What can I say. You look like a literal Barbie. Your features are sculped perfectly,” Trixie looks down in her lap.

“Thanks. It means a lot coming from you,” The second part was quieter than the first part, but Katya still heard it. 

“Why coming from me,”

“Because you’re like…gorgeous. When I saw you standing on the porch and you called me a bitch, I was offended and about to beat your ass,” Both girls laughed, getting a kick out of that thought, “But then you turned around, and your intense eyes met mine. I mean how on earth was I supposed to kick your ass. I was scared I was going to ruin your perfect fucking teeth,” She went to slap Katya’s arm playfully. 

“Don’t slap me you cunt,” Katya laughed fake slapping her back and laughing. But then when she looked back up, she was met with Trixie’s very serious eyes. It caught Katya off guard for a second. “Trix…”

She was cut off by Trixie slowly moving her hand to cup Katya’s face. Katya searched Trixie’s face looking for any sign she was going to stop. But she didn’t see any hesitation in the younger girl’s eyes. Before she knew it, Trixie slammed her mouth against Katya’s. It was rough. But Katya couldn’t complain. She kissed back with the same intensity, wrapping her arms around Trixie’s neck. Katya opened her mouth slowly, letting Trixie slip her tongue inside, tasting the booze and weed that they had been consuming the whole night. Katya bit Trixie’s bottom lip, pulling it into her own mouth and sucking on it genially. This earned Katya a soft moan from Trixie. Which in turn only excited Katya more. In one swift movement, Trixie swung her leg around from her small side of the car over to Katya’s. Her back was pressed up against the wheel, but she couldn’t care. All Trixie cared about was the feeling of Katya’s hands trailing down her thighs and back to where her ass was spread across Katya’s lap. Trixie let out a louder moan into Katya’s mouth as her ass was squeezed tightly, nails digging into the fabric of her dress. She slowly moved her hips in a grinding motion, which in turn drove Katya mad. Trixie could see the hunger, the lust in the other girl’s eyes. 

“Fuck baby your ass is huge,” Katya moans into Trixie’s neck, leaving soft kisses and trailing her tongue along the soft skin. 

“Tell me,” Trixie pants in Katya’s ear, sending chills down her spine, “If we weren’t confined in your little car, what would you do to me,” She finishes, starting to nibble at the lobe of Katya’s ear. Katya lets out a deep moan as she processes the question that was just asked. Trixie smiles to herself knowing she is a tease. She likes getting a reaction out of people, it makes them fuck her harder.

“Barbie, I don’t even know where to start. I wouldn’t be able to control myself until we got to the bed. You’re so fucking sexy. I’d have to pin you against the wall first. Kissing you rough, leaving little marks down your neck and chest,” Trixie shuddered, thinking about that. She had chills down her spine as she thought about Katya kissing her good, teasing her, making her beg for more. 

“Then what,” she whispers, starting to suck on Katya’s neck” She lets out a small whine before continuing.

“I’d take you to the bed and tease you a little more. Kissing your inner thighs and stomach. I would do this until you are squirming, begging for me to fuck you. And you’ll be so wet for me baby. I’ll fuck you so good with my tongue. And my fingers. I’ll make you feel so good,” Trixie’s panties are soaked. She sits up and rests her hands on either side of Katya’s face. Her beautiful blue eyes are dark with lust and want. She want’s to be invited back into Trixie’s dorm. But she can’t. Trixie’s eyes flutter closed as she leans in and kisses Katya. Not as hard this time. This is soft and sweet. It’s a change, and took Katya for a loop for sure, but she appreciated it non-the less. She rests her hands on Trixie’s hips, pulling the girl closer to her. She kisses her deep and passionately, her tongue slowly moving in rhythm with the other girls.

When they finally pull away, Trixie smiles shyly and Katya. She presses a quick kiss on Katya’s forehead. 

“I should probably get going,”

“Yeah, yeah for sure,” Was all Katya could muster out to say.

“Thank you for everything though…I had a really good time with you tonight,” 

“Me too,” Katya mentally slaps herself. A pretty girl kisses her and she loses all motor function. Trixie swings back over to the passenger seat and grabs her purse. Katya gets a good look at the girl before she goes. The once perfect makeup was now smeared. Her hot pink lipstick had mixed and smudged with Katya’s own red lipstick. She wanted to laugh. But she couldn’t. Even with messed up makeup, Trixie was still the most beautiful girl Katya had ever seen.  
“Have a good night Katya,” She smiles and gets out of the car, walking up to the entrance of her dorm. Katya feels her heart sink as she sees the girl disappear into the darkness. Once she is officially gone, Katya starts her car and starts heading to the other side of the campus, where she knew she was going home to an empty house. Ginger was in Florida for a funeral (sad right) And Adore had left her alone for the night to reflect. Katya didn’t want to reflect. She only felt a little sad about the violet thing. But granted, Katya fully believed that what Violet had done to her was much worse then Katya just fucking her a few times. They were both getting pleasure out of it right? So how could Adore really accuse Katya of emotionally manipulating Violet when they were both enjoying it in the moment?

Parking along the street, she walked into the small house. All the lights were off. This house was typically so full of life. From kickbacks to just chilling with the other two girls that lived here. It 5wsjnever was quiet. 

With a sigh, Katya locked the door behind her and went into her shared room with Adore, and collapsed onto the bed. She looked at her phone to check the time. It was nearly 3 am. They really had partied all night. She stripped down to her under where and curled up under her covers. The covers were cool against her warm skin. It was nice.

Katya rolled over in her bed a few times and shut her eyes tight, trying to fall asleep. She was exhausted, but couldn’t seem to drift off. It was Trixie. Katya couldn’t stop thinking about the other girl. Her curves, her hair, the way she would moan against Katya’s skin. She was so beautiful. And the way she just asserted her dominance in Katya’s car and kissed her without a care in the world. The fact that it had just come out of nowhere. Everything about that situation was so hot. Katya was still excited thinking about it. 

Remembering that Trixie had put her phone number in Katya’s phone earlier that night, Katya grabbed her phone once again and opened her messenger app. Her finger hovered over ‘Tracy’s’ contact for a hot second. She was nervous. What was she supposed to say? It was 3 in the morning, and she had just seen Katya not even 15 minutes ago. What if she had regretted kissing Katya after only knowing her for a few hours. Katya’s stomach churned at the thought of that. She would never want to do anything to make Trixie uncomfortable. Finally, Katya typed something into her phone. ‘Privet Barbie’. Simple and Russian. Trixie would know that it’s her. She ended up staying up another hour. Only partially to see if Trixie would respond. She knew that was a ridiculous thought. It was early, and Trixie was probably asleep. So, Katya wasn’t going to worry or stress about that. 

When she finally started to fall asleep, she was thinking about her Barbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments I received ❤️ you guys are sweet.   
> I am really enjoying writing this book, and I'm on a road trip so I have alot of time to write


	3. The diner I call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya has worked in the same Diner for years. She knows the regulars, and they know her. It's the same every day. Well...it's usually the same everyday.

When Katya’s alarm went off the next morning at 11, Katya groaned hitting snooze, giving herself another 15 minutes to sleep. She knew that was stupid because she would be rushing to get ready for work. But she couldn’t really care in that moment. 

“Hangover cure,” Adore yelled, pushing into their bedroom with a tray in hand. Katya looked up at her in confusion. Why was she being so nice? Especially after their fight last night. “Eggs, sunny side up. The way I know you like them. And a strawberry banana smoothie,” She smiled setting the food down on the side table. 

“Thank you,” Katya said, her accent thicker than it normally was. It was always stronger when she first woke up in the morning. She doesn’t know why. Ginger says it’s because before Katya has a chance to really wake up, she was a child. It was a low blow.

“I wanted to talk about what happened last night,” Adore bit her lip awkwardly as she shifted her weight around a little bit. 

“What about it?” Katya asked, stuffing egg in her mouth.

“I wanted to apologize for how I yelled at you last night. I was mad at you for not telling me you were still seeing…well you know,” Katya nodded swallowing her food.

“I get it adore. I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d be mad. Because I knew it was stupid. I was consciously making a bad decision, and didn’t stop myself. I needed a reality check, and that’s what you gave me last night,”

“I just don’t want her hurting you again,” Adore looked sadly at her friend. 

“I know mama. And I forgive you for yelling at me if you forgive me for lying to you,”

“I forgive you,” She smiles sitting down on the bed next to Katya, lazily wrapping an arm around her and resting her head on Katya’s shoulder. “Did you have a nice rest of your night?” Adore giggles poking Katya’s cheek.

“It was fine I guess,” A small blush was forming on Katya’s cheeks.

“It looks like you had more then just a fine night,” Adore hopes up and skips over to her side of the room, where she pulls out a hand mirror and shoves it in front of Katya. 

“Oh my god,” Katya lets out her famous wheeze and flail laugh. The silent one. Adore thinks its funny. Looking in the mirror Katya can see her mascara and eyeshadow have dragged to every which corner of her face. She had lipstick smeared over the entire lower left side of her face. But that wasn’t even the kicker. The best part was how majority of the smeared lipstick wasn’t even her iconic red. It was hot pink. 

“So the pink princess left her mark,” Adore laughs again.

“I can’t believe I allowed myself to sleep in my makeup,” 

“So. Trixie?” Adore raised an eyebrow.

“What about her?”

“Do you like her?”

“What are you in fucking middle school?” Katya stood up heading to the bathroom to hopefully scrub off the stained makeup. 

“It’s an honest question. You spent the whole night with her and then this,” She points at the lipstick stains. “I deserve to know,”

“She’s…sweet,”

“And?”

 

“Pretty,”

“And?”

“Kinky,” Katya winks at Adore causing her to scream and walk away. Of course, Katya like Trixie. How could she not? How could any human not? 

After finally scraping off all of last night’s makeup, Katya goes back into her room to put on her uniform. She looks at the clock. She has about fifteen minutes before she has to leave to be there on time. She only had enough time to either do her hair, or just do a base layer of makeup. She settles for hair as she pulls out her straitening iron. After it heated up, she put it to a strand of hair and began to twist. YouTube really taught you a lot. Who knew you could use a flat iron to curl your hair? Not Katya until just a few months ago that’s for sure. Looking at the clock, she decided to swipe some mascara through her eyelashes and then left to go to the little diner. Katya had worked their since she was 16 to help her mom pay the bills. One thing led to another and she kept her high school job through College. It was nice though. It was a sense of normalcy that Katya felt like she needed to help keep her grounded in reality. She knew all the regulars and their orders. And they always asked her about how school was going, if she had a boyfriend yet, and how her mother was doing. The answer was always the same.

“Schools great thanks for asking!”

“No boyfriend yet, unfortunately”

“My mother is doing wonderful. How are the grandkids?” 

 

It was exhausting but in a good way. Especially today. She needed to keep her brain working. She needed a distraction. 

“Hey girl. You at that party last night?” Katya’s co worker and casual friend Shangela came up to her, dropping some dirty dishes in the soapy water. 

“Yeah. Were you? I didn’t see you?”

“I was there briefly. Then Alex took me home, if you know what I mean,” She laughs. 

“God, you and Alex are fucking disgusting,” Katya sticks her tongue out thinking about all the times he has visited her at work, and the Katya catches them making out in the pantry. 

“You’re just jealous girl,” Shangela turns to look at Katya and then her jaw drops as a smirk appears on her face, “Looks like a spoke too soon,” She pokes the side of Katya’s neck, leaving a slight throbbing feeling. Blood rushes to Katya’s cheeks as she realizes exactly what Shangela just poked.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” She mutters under her breath running into the employee bathroom. To her distress, there was a hickey on the right side of her neck, right under her ear. Trixie was so dead. She felt her phone vibrate in her apron. She smiles at it. Speak of the devil.

Tracy Martel:  
Hey! Ketchup was it? I had such a fun time with you last night! Do you think you could use your third eye to tell me when we will see each other again?

Katya laughed at the stupid nickname she was given. Trixie was a comedian. It really wasn’t fair that she was beautiful and funny. Most people get one or the other. Not both.

Ketchup:  
I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later ;)

Tracy Martel:  
Can’t wait to see you stranger

“Kat! There is a group in your section!” Shang called to her. She took a deep breath, put on her best fake smile and walked out to her section of the diner. 

“Welcome to Charles Diner my name is Kat, can I start you off with something to drink?” She kept her eyes down at the notepad in her hand. 

“Three cokes and a water for the lady,” A mans voice responded. 

“Perfect, I’ll give you guys some time to look over the menu and I’ll be right back with those drinks,” She looked up and instantly felt her heart drop. Blue. Her eyes matched with those perfect blue eyes.

All of the color in Trixie’s face drained as she realized the cute waitress taking their drink order was Katya. She looked stunning. Her shoulder length blonde hair was curled in loose beach waves. Trixie couldn’t tell if she was wearing makeup or not because her skin was so beautiful. She stared at Katya for longer than she should of, praying she wouldn’t say anything. Katya smiles softly before turning to go away. Her eyes lingered on Trixie as she headed towards the kitchen. 

Katya was confused. She had never seen Trixie here before. And the night after hey meet, she sees her here? Maybe she really did have a third eye. She was confused about a few things though. Why Was Trixie here in the first place was an obvious one, but what was she doing here with three guys? Why did the guy sitting to the right of Trixie order for everyone? Why did she loose all color in her face when she saw Katya. She couldn’t have regretted what happened last night. I mean the two girls were literally just texting about when they could meet up again. The whole situation left a weird taste in Katya’s mouth. She grabbed the drinks, not thinking too much about the situation.

“All right, three cokes,” She hands out the cokes to the men, “And a water for the lady,” She hands the drink to Trixie and she reaches up to take it from her hand, causing their fingers to brush. Katya can see a small blush creep onto her cheeks. Her stare lingers again. She can’t help it. “A-are we ready to order” Katya askes trying to use her most professional voice again.  
“Can I get the cheeseburger?” The boy sitting across from Trixie asked. 

“Sure thing. Fries okay as a side?”

“Yeah,” He hands her the menu and gets the order from the boy sitting next to him. 

“Can I get the Bacon burger?” The guy sitting next to Trixie asks, “With fries,”

“Yeah,” Katya scribbles it down and then looks at Trixie. She looks beautiful in daylight, “And for you doll?”

“Just the house salad,” She smiles delicately at Katya.

“Is that all?” Katya asks not trying to sound shocked at Trixie’s choice. 

“That will be all. Thank you,” The man sitting next to Trixie chimes in before Trixie can speak. Katya bites her tongue, trying to keep from saying anything rude. Who the fuck did that man think he is? Controlling and rude. If Katya was sitting where Trixie was right now she would have socked him in the face simply for being the biggest tool. 

“All right, I’ll go put those in right now” She smiled big and fake for them.

“Thank you,” She heard Trixie’s delicate voice say before she walked way. Katya’s phone vibrated in her pocket after she had put the food orders in.

Tracy Martel:  
When you said sooner rather than later you really meant it :o

Ketchup:  
My third eye is strong. It is also getting weird vibes from that group your with. Are you okay?

Tracy Martel:  
Yeah of course! It’s a long story. I’d rather explain it in person

Ketchup:  
Oh! Okay. Sounds good :)

Tracy Martel:  
And Katya?

Ketchup:  
Yeah?

Tracy Martel:  
Thanks for not outing me to these guys. About what happened between us I mean…

Ketchup:  
No problem Barbie

Katya couldn’t help but stare longingly at her phone. She wanted nothing more but to go over and kiss the beautiful blonde girl sitting in the booth. But she knew she couldn’t. Katya wasn’t sure what the relationship between Trixie and the three other guys sitting at the table was, but something about it felt very wrong. 

“Three burgers and a house salad,” Katya yelled as she clipped the orders to the line. No one else had come in, so there wasn’t much for Katya to do until the food was ready. She wiped down a few tables. Dusted a few seats. Made herself look busy. 

Every so often Katya would feel eyes on her, and would turn to see Trixie staring. And realizing she had been caught, she would blush and turn away. Katya thought it was cute. The way she got embarrassed so easily. The whole situation gave Katya a new sort of motivation. She found herself leaning over more slowly. Pressing her breasts together as she leaned over the counter to clean it. Just little things. And Trixie noticed them. Katya could tell by the constant blush that remained on her face. 

Tracy Martel:  
Bathroom. Now.

Katya found herself laughing like an idiot behind the counter

Ketchup:  
Your food is almost out. You don’t want it getting cold do you?

Tracy Martel:  
I ordered a salad you fucking cunt

Ketchup:  
And three burgers

Tracy Martel:  
I swear to god the second you bring me my food, you’re meeting me in the bathroom

Katya looked up to see Trixie’s face. She wasn’t kidding. She looked dead serious. The look she was sending Katya, sent a chill down her entire spine. 

“Order up”

“Thanks Cal,” Katya thanked the chef as she walked over to the table, a little extra bounce in her step. “Alrighty, three burgers and a house salad. Is there anything else I can get for you,” 

“I think we are good for now,” The same prick of a man said, shooing Katya off. She had never had a bigger hatred for a complete stranger as she did that man. She’d have to ask Trixie for his name later so that she can put a name to the face. 

“I’m going to run to the bathroom,” Katya pinpoints Trixie’s voice across the diner. The guy next to her grabs her wrist for a brief moment and says something to her before letting her go. Her curiosity peeks as she watches the strange interaction. She was going to ask about it, but then she made eye contact with Trixie. She smiled devilishly as she walked into the bathroom. Katya gulped. That girl was too much. 

“I’m taking my break!” Katya yells back into the kitchen. Her only response was a grunt from Cal, which she assumed meant okay. She untied her apron and hung it up in the back. She walked up to the bathroom door and looked around to make sure no one was watching. When she saw she was in the clear, she knocked lightly and quickly heard the lock click. Katya stumbled into the bathroom. “Jesus Trix…” 

Before she could even finish her sentence, the other girl had her pinned up against the door, her hands placed firmly on Katya’s hips. Their lips collided fast and hard, just like the previous night. Trixie’s hips kept Katya pinned as her fingers dug into the shorter girls hips clawing at the itchy uniform. Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie’s neck, pulling her closer, kissing her harder. Trixie let out a small moan, opening her mouth just enough to let Katya in. their tongues battled for dominance as Trixie moved her leg up just enough to pin it between Katya’s thigh. Katya’s legs trembled as she felt the friction. She moaned letting Trixie know she needed more. Trixie just smiled into the kiss moving her knee up higher, letting the smaller girl grind against it. Trixie inspected Katya’s face, The way she bit her lip as she shamelessly grinded against Trixie. It was hot. Really fucking hot. Trixie started kissing down Katya’s neck, nipping at certain spots just to get a reaction out of Katya. She would whimper every so often and tug lightly at Trixie’s mass of hair. 

“You left a mark,” Katya said, her voice low and sexy. Trixie lowered her knee. 

“Did I now?” She replied, dragging her tongue along the hollow of Katya’s throat. She mumbled out a yes, and Trixie looked up to see the exact spot below her ear. She let out a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry,”

“No your not,” Katya smiled, her hands trailing down Trixie’s back and making their way down to her ass. 

“You’re right,” She bit her lip as one of Katya’s hands crept around to the front of Trixie’s designer jeans. Katya ran her fingers right along where Trixie needed it. Trixie wanted to feel Katya’s fingers everywhere on her body. She wanted to feel them trail along every inch of her. Katya moved her hand to the top of Trixie’s pants, undoing the button and unzipping them so slow. Trixie’s heart raced as her pants slid down to just below her ass. Taking Trixie by surprise, Katya lifted Trixie and set her on the counter right behind them. Trixie bit her lip. Katya was so fucking hot, and the fact she could just pick Trixie up like she weighed nothing at all was just the cherry on top. 

“You’re so beautiful, fuck,” Katya said, letting her fingers dance along the smooth skin of Trixie’s thighs as she pulled her pants down even more. Trixie shivered at Katya’s words. The Russian girls hands made their way back up to her panties, and slowly began to rub Trixie through the cool fabric.

“Oh god,” She moaned, feeling sudden relief rush over her as she was touched. 

“You’re so wet already baby,” Katya says as she begins to pick up the pace. Trixie lets out a decent moan. She wants more. She wants Katya inside of her. 

“More. Oh god Katya I need more,” She begs, her hands tangled in the other blondes hair. Katya doesn’t need to be told twice. She pulls down her panties and scoots her forward on the counter. She gets down on her knees and looks up at Trixie. The other girls blue eyes were dark and sexy. Filled with lust and want. She wanted this. She wanted Katya. 

She doesn’t hesitate another second before kissing the inside of Trixie’s thighs. The other girl is writhing under Katya’s touch. 

“Stop being a tease,” She whines. Katya can’t help but smirk. Trixie was about to complain again until she finally felt Katya’s tongue drag up her tongue along Trixie’s most tender area. Katya licks up the length of Trixie’s cunt a few more times before finally landing on her clit, earning a loud, short squeal. Katya’s hands pull Trixie’s thighs apart, giving her head more room to work. Her tongue swirls around her clit, causing the other girl to moan and groan. There wasn’t anything holding her back at this point. She wanted more. “Harder. Fuck Katya give me more,” She begged, her voice trembling, The sound of Trixie being pleased, so vulnerable and desperate was just about enough to push Katya to her own climax. Not waiting any longer, Katya slid one finger into Trixie, pumping it slowly. Trixie made the most beautiful sounds as Katya’s finger worked their magic on her. Trixie’s hands pulled harder in Katya’s hair, but Katya couldn’t care less. She slid another finger inside, moving them both faster. Trixie panted and mumbled sweet nothings. It was driving Katya Crazy. She leaned up and used her free hand to grab the back of Trixie’s head, pushing her into a sloppy kiss. Trixie moaned into Katya’s mouth, pulling the girl closer to her, Katya curled her fingers, fucking Trixie harder than she had been before. Trixie’s legs shook as she wrapped her arms around Katya to help keep herself up.

“Cum for me baby,” Katya whispered into Trixie’s ear, causing the other girl to whimper as she tried to keep quiet. She pulled Katya’s face closer to hers again and kissed her rough.

“Fuck Katya,” She moans feeling butterflies fill her stomach. She was so close, “Katya oh god,”

Katya kept moving her fingers as Trixie came in her hand. Katya’s knees went week as she watched the other girl ride out her orgasm on Katya’s hand. She was gorgeous. The way her nose scrunched up and she bit her lip as she pleased herself. Katya had never experienced this sort of attraction towards another person before. Even when she was with Violet, she never found herself admiring the girl like this. Trixie was special. 

After kissing Katya lovingly, she hopped off the counter and pulled up her pants. Katya stared, hypnotized by the way Trixie had to stretch the denim around her thick ass. 

“Does this make us trashy?” Trixie asked, remembering that they were in a public bathroom of the diner Katya worked in. 

“Trashy is my middle name, mama,” She joked slapping Trixie’s ass, “I don’t think it matters if it’s trashy or not. We had a good time,”

“Well, I did. I feel bad you didn’t get off,” Trixie frowns, wrapping her arms around Katya’s neck.

“We’ve both been gone for two long. And this just means I have one IOU,” She giggles kissing Trixie’s neck. 

“Next time we get together I’m going to fuck you so hard,” She whispers seductively in Katya’s ear, making her bite her lip. This fucking girl. Trixie then pulled away to look in the mirror. Most of her makeup was still intact, it was just her lipstick that was fucked. She pulled out a makeup bag and started touching herself up. She handed Katya a makeup wipe, and she just raised an eyebrow. “Check yourself,” Katya had lipstick smeared all over her mouth too, which would of looked weird, especially considering she came in today with no makeup on. 

“Good call,” 

After both girls had finished cleaning themselves up, they parted ways. Trixie to go eat her salad, and Katya to get back to work. She was for sure returning back from her break, but she knew Shang wouldn’t care. And Cal was a big pushover. She tied her apron around her waist and went to go Check her section. It was still just Trixie and her group. That’s nice, No new customers. Made for an easy day. She decided she should probably go check on them. 

“Can I Get you guys anything?” She asked, sneaking a peak at Trixie. She was smiling at her. It warmed Katya to the core. And it probably didn’t help that she was still horney. 

“Another coke would be great,” One of the guys handed her their glass. She nodded and took the glass, heading back to the kitchen. 

“Long break?” Shangela bounced over to Katya and leaned against the counter, resting her head in her hand. 

“Shut up,” Katya rolled her eyes as she filled up the cup. 

“Which one?” She asks eying over the group, trying to figure out who Katya has been fooling around with. “It has to be one of those guys, right?” She point to the two guys sitting across from Trixie. Katya just shook her head.

“Nope,” 

“You’re no fun. Why won’t you let me know,” 

“Because you have a mouth on you, and everyone knows not to tell you anything,” 

“Bitch shut up!” She laughs, slapping Katya with the towel she had been cleaning with. Katya ignored her as she walked over and delivered the drink. 

“Could we grab our checks?”

“Yeah. How do you want it split up?” Katya asks.

“Into three. Two for them, and one for us,” The guy sitting next to Trixie said. It took Katya back for a second. Trixie wouldn’t look at her. “Do you need me to repeat it?”

“N-no. Ill be right back with those,” She said before hurrying off quickly. Katya stood at the cash register separating the checks. Her mind was racing. Why would he be paying for Trixie. Katya was trying to not get too ahead of herself. She didn’t want to accuse Trixie of anything. But the whole situation was weird. Maybe she had left her wallet? Maybe they were close friends? She closed her eyes tight for a second clearing all her thoughts. He wasn’t her boyfriend. He couldn’t be.

Bringing the checks back, Katya said very little. She cleared the table and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink. Shangela must of noticed her mood drop, because when an old couple wandered into the diner and sat in Katya’s sections Shang offered to take care of them. Katya thanked her and gave her a small hug.

After collecting all the trays and running all of their debit cards, Katya bought back out the receipts for them to sign. 

“Thanks for coming in. You guys have a nice rest of your day,” She smiled as they walked out the door. And that’s when it happened. What Katya was scared she would see. The prick who was sitting next to Trixie wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. And she kissed back. Katya couldn’t believe how stupid she felt. The girl walking away, who Katya had literally fucked not even a half hour earlier, was now walking out of the diner hand in hand with a man. Her beautiful fucking face pressed up against his as he kissed his girl. His. Not Katya’s. 

She shouldn’t have hurt this bad. She had met the girl the previous night. They were both intoxicated. They were just fucking around. And when Trixie kissed her in her car, that was just the booze still. And the exhaustion. It didn’t mean anything. 

Katya stood there for a good minute, just looking out into the parking lot. She didn’t know what to do with herself. She still had four hours left of her shift, and she was a heart broken mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say :)  
> Follow me on Instagram bid you want. I love making now friends @dope_dankly  
> We can chat or something. 
> 
> Also thanks for all the kind comments. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this because I'm really enjoying writing it!


	4. One more damn phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya ignores her texts, smokes some cigarettes, and makes some more bad decisions

Smoke filled the small room, swirling and painting pictures in the air every which way. It was hypnotizing. It was stress relieving for sure. But also, ridiculous. Adore couldn’t help but giggle. Her and Katya had been sitting in their room in silence for about 15 minutes, smoking bowel after bowel. They were collectively high as a kite. 

Only a few short hours ago Adore was finishing up some homework. Because despite being a complete stoner, she was still a good student. She cared about her future. Katya had come home from work early. She was confused, but didn’t press. She had probably just gotten sick or something. Hangovers will do that to you. 

“You good?”

 

“I don’t know,”

“What’s up doc?”

“I saw Trixie at work,” Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

“Oh? Not a good visit?”

 

“It was a great visit,” She groaned rolling over so she could burry her face in her pillow. 

“Great as in…” Adore raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Katya replied Adore squealed excitedly. 

“You kinky bitch!” Adore smiled, waiting for Katya to reply again. And when she continued to say nothing, her face still buried in the pillow, she knew something was really wrong. She got up off her bed, dumping her homework and moved to sit on the corner of Katya’s bed. She rubbed her back lovingly, feeling her loosen up a little. “Want to smoke a lil?” 

“Yes please,”

And that’s how they found themselves hot boxing their room. Katya had cried and told Adore everything. How she saw Trixie with her supposed “boyfriend”. Adore was amazed by how much this was affecting Katya. She had just met the younger girl, and yet she was distraught. It broke Adore’s heart. Katya Deserved so much more. As they smoked more, Katya had tried to laugh off the whole situation, and tell Adore she didn’t even care about the situation, and she was just being dramatic earlier because of her hangover or something. Adore just comforted her with “I know baby,” and “You’ll be okay,” as she rubbed loving circles on her back. Katya needed support, but Adore didn’t know how to give it to her. The biggest issue with Katya was she was too loving. She had the biggest heart out of anyone Adore knew. She had a magnetic personality and everyone who met her fell in love with her. And Katya fell in love to easy. She found the good in every person. That’s why she gave Violet chance after chance. That’s why she couldn’t handle one-night stands. She always felt dirty and uncomfortable after. 

Katya reached for the pipe, and took another fat hit, letting the smoke fill up her lungs. It spread a comforting warmness throughout her body. She liked the vague dizziness and confusion she felt after every hit. 

“Thank you,” She said to Adore, leaning her head on the younger girls shoulder. 

“You’re welcome baby,” Adore smiled, wrapping her arm around her friend. Adore’s phone lit up, causing both of the girls to lazily look over. “Fuck,”

“What is it?”

“Ginger comes home tonight. I told her I’d pick her up so she didn’t have to pay for an uber,” 

“Shit,”

“I better go,” She hopped up off the bed and sprayed herself down with body spray. Ginger would flip if she smelled like weed. “You wanna come?”

“Nah. I think I need to just be alone to like…reflect on my life for a sec,” 

“Okay…I love you. I’ll be back in like an hour. Maybe more,”

“love you too. And drive safe please. You’re high as fuck,”

“You smoked way more than I did bitch. Fuck off,” She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Katya couldn’t help but smile. She was really lucky to have such a good friend. Standing up, Katya realized how much it really did reek in there. She cracked open the windows and turned on the oil diffusor in the corner of the room. She filled in with her favorite mixture, Sweet orange and peppermint. Ginger thought it was a weird mixture, but it was supposed to support happiness and positivity. And if anyone needed some of that, it was that bitter old bitch Ginger. Despite her sometimes being a pain in the ass though, Katya really did love Ginger, and couldn’t wait to see her. She was like the mom of the group. And Katya couldn’t wait to tell her all about her problems and get some words of wisdom. Speaking of that bitch, she would be disappointed if when she went to hug Katya, she smelled like weed. So she decided to take a shower. 

Half way through her shower, her phone started vibrating. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. It was probably just Adore texting her some bullshit while waiting for Ginger’s plane to land. Her phone vibrated again, but she couldn’t bother to get out to check her phone. The warm water felt so good. Especially considering how high she was. She was entranced by the water.

When she finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she decided to check her phone. She had five unread messages. That was fair. She hadn’t checked her phone since she was texting Trixie earlier in the diner. She hadn’t had the heart to do anything other than smoke and cry. A typical Saturday night. 

First one was from Adore. She was just letting Katya know that Gingers flight had been delayed and she was bored. Katya giggled at her best friend and responded with a quick “Rip”

The other four messages made Katya want to puke.

Tracy Martel:  
I think the diner bathroom may be my new favorite place

Tracy Martel:  
Hey, when is your shift over? I’d like to see you again soon…

Tracy Martel:  
Are you okay?

Tracy Martel:  
Are you ignoring me because I didn’t help you finish?

Katya wanted to laugh. She wanted to smile at how cute and worried Trixie was. But she couldn’t. Her blood was boiling. How dare Trixie text her cute, sexy things when she had a boyfriend. How dare she play with Katya’s feelings like that. Make her think she has a chance when in reality she doesn’t. She typed out four different messages and ended up deleting all of them. Katya needed a distraction. She needed to forget about Stupid Trixie and her stupid perfect body, and her stupid perfect laugh. She needed to forget how whenever Trixie’s name was even mentioned, Katya’s heart speeds up and butterflies form in her stomach. 

Katya puts on a cute pair of little black booty shorts and an oversized band t-shirt with holes in it. She looked sexy in a dirty grungy way with her curly wet messy hair and worn clothing. And then she did something she knew she would regret. She called Violet.

~*~

It had been a week since Katya had talked to Trixie. She was slowly getting over the girl she had only known for a short night. And it sucked. But she was getting through it. 

Ginger had come back from Florida, and pulled Katya into a tight hug, not letting her go for a solid thirty seconds. Katya needed it though. She hugged the girl back, holding her tightly. Adore had obviously filled Ginger in on some of what she had missed on the car ride home. But ginger wasn’t going to ask Katya about it until she was ready to talk about it. She also wasn’t going to ask why Katya smelt like sweat and sex, despite just obviously showering. 

Katya eventually did go to Ginger and told her about Trixie and how she felt like she doesn’t have any reason to feel so heart broken.

“Well sugar, you really don’t have any reason,” She says bluntly, cracking some eggs in a pan. “You had just met this girl the night before at some dumb collage party? And you are acting like a love sick puppy,” Katya frowns.

“I know. But I can’t help it,”

“I know baby,” Ginger sighs, “And that is the worst part isn’t it? Sometimes we just can’t help how we feel. So while it is ridiculous you have some strange attraction to this stranger, it’s okay. It happens. Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Ginger smiled. And Katya smiled back. She was right, and had taken what Ginger said to heart. 

Katya stood on the back porch of the house, a cigarette dangling from her lips. The sun was going down. She got a text from Violet asking her if she was going to the party at Courtney’s tonight. Courtney was arguably the most popular girl at university. And for a good reason. She was beautiful, nice, and Australian (Everyone loves a foreigner) . Just an all around good person. And she always threw the best parties. Both Adore and Ginger were going, and they had begged Katya to come with. There was no part of Katya that could force herself to go through that though. Not tonight. 

So there she stood. Smoking her third cig, texting her ex-girlfriend. 

Katya:  
Sorry, not feeling up to it

Vi:  
It’ll be fun. I’ll make it worth your wile if you come ;)

Katya gagged, tucking her phone away in her pocket. The intense dread she felt when thinking about violet was sickening. She hated how she felt. Adore was right, and Katya hated to admit it. It was so obvious how she was using Violet as a distraction. And she knew that Adore and Ginger had to know. She wasn’t discreet about it when she was sneaking out of the house or leaving to “run errands” and come back with no makeup or hickeys. They would shoot each other knowing glances on the couch. But no one had said anything. Katya was her own person. She was going to make her own decisions, and no one could tell her what she was doing was self-destructive. 

Her phone vibrated a few more times, catching her attention. She was done talking to Violet for the night. She finished her cigarette and stomped it out. She checked her phone finally. 

Vi:  
Your toy is here

Katya’s brows furrowed. Trixie was there. Probably just to go and break more hearts. Cheat on her prick of a boyfriend. Whatever. Katya was over Trixie, and couldn’t care less what she was doing.

An hour went by. Katya cooked herself dinner. Watched TV. Took a nap. The exciting life of a college senior. She was dozing off again while an episode of chopped plays in the background when her phone started ringing loudly, scaring her half to death. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and reached for the remote to turn down the volume on the TV. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” She groans looking as Tracy’s name lights up her phone. Sure, she had received multiple texts from the girl in the past week. But those were easy to ignore. This on the other hand was not. Katya bit her lip as she slid the green phone icon. The line was quiet. She could hear cars driving by and heavy breathing but nothing else. 

“Katya?” The voice on the other end was hushed. 

“Trixie?”

“I-I’m sorry to call you so late…I-“ She heard a quick sob on the other end of the line. Her body jolted as she pictured a frail crying Trixie on the side of some road. “I tried to call Pearl but she is drunk… I’m so sorry,”

“Shhh it’s okay. Where are you?” 

“I’m at the park along…uh…Harmony,” She managed to speak through her tears.

“Okay. Stay where you are Barbie. I’ll be there in five minutes,” Katya said, grabbing her jacket and a spare sweatshirt just incase Trixie needed it. 

“Thank you,” Her voice was so soft. 

Katya grabbed her keys and went out to her car. It started with a purr, and Katya went as fast as she could out of the neighborhood and to the park where she knew Trixie was at. She didn’t even put on music. She just drove. And to think she had been so mad at the younger girl. Katya wanted nothing more than to just forget her. And then Trixie calls her and with just a few hushed words Katya was rushing to her side. 

The streets were dark and isolated as Katya turned down them. It filled her with a sense of dread. Why would Trixie be here? Picturing little frail beautiful Trixie sitting alone in the cold night made Katya sick. 

She turned into the parking lot and turned off her car. She scanned the area and saw a figure hunched over on a bench not too far away. It was too dark to make out, but Katya was sure it was Trixie. Who else would be out in this park this late. She frowned as she grabbed the spare sweatshirt she brought and made her way over to the other person. 

“Hey…” she said as she approached the girl. 

“Katya?” Katya nodded. She got a good look at Trixie. Her heart broke. This wasn’t the same person Katya met that night at the party. She had a deep gouge smeared with blood under her left eye that Katya was sure would swell and bruise into a black eye. Her lip was split and dry blood was crusted over it. Her hair was a tangled mess. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a short skirt. Katya was at a loss for words. She slowly took the sweatshirt from her arms and wrapped it around the other girl, and then pulled her into a tight hug. Trixie accepted it, and cried into Katya’s shoulder. 

“Oh god, Trixie what happened?” Trixie just shook her head, unable to answer. She didn’t want to answer. She didn’t want to think about it. She just wanted to feel Katya’s arms around her. Katya didn’t press anymore. She simply led Trixie back to her car and took her home. 

Trixie dosed off on the short ride home. She smelled like Whisky. Katya wondered how much the young girl had to drink before…whatever happened. Katya parked the car as gentle as possible as to not disturb Trixie. 

When the two girls made it inside Katya’s house, Katya led Trixie to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet so she could clean her wounds. 

“This may sting a bit,” Katya warned as she ran a wash cloth under warm water and wrung it out. Trixie just nodded. She bit her lip as she knelt in front of Trixie and dabbed the wounds on her face. The crusted blood came off easier than Katya thought it would, but the gash on her cheek was still oozing a little bit. Katya wasn’t exactly sure what to do, she wasn’t a doctor. She looked in the medicine cabinet and found some Neosporin. She put that on the two wounds. Trixie whimpered lightly. 

“Sorry,”

“It’s okay,” Katya re assured her, helping her stand up, “Do you want to put on something more comfortable?” 

Trixie just nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Katya promised as she walked out of the bathroom. She knew she didn’t have anything that would fit over Trixie’s chest and butt. She was thick. Katya mentally slapped herself. She needed to stop thinking about Trixie like that, especially right now. She decided to barrow some clothes from Ginger. They would be too big on Trixie, but that’s better than too small. She would at least be comfortable. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt, she walked back into the bathroom to find Trixie crying into her hands. Katya dropped the clothes and walked over to Trixie wrapping her in her arms. Neither of them said anything. 

Finally when Trixie’s breathing had evened out, Katya helped her up and led her to her bedroom. She handed Trixie the clothes and let her change. She turned around out of respect, which she found hilarious. She had eaten out that girl in a public restroom, yet she couldn’t watch her change. Whatever. 

“It smells like weed in here,” It was the first thing Trixie had said besides sorry since she had been in Katya’s house. Katya couldn’t help but laugh. Trixie smiled at that and sat down on what she assumed was Katya’s bed. It was bright red with a black pentagram on it. Adore’s bed was tie-dye. 

“Does it? I guess I’ve just gotten used to the constant stench by now,” Katya shrugged as she grabbed a hair brush from her des and sat down next to Trixie. She grabbed a small section of Trixie’s hair and began to brush it. She heard Trixie let out a satisfied sigh. 

“That feels so nice,” Katya smiled as she continued to play with Trixie’s long hair.

“When I was younger, I was bullied a lot in school for being Russian and having an accent. The other kids couldn’t understand me. I also didn’t speak very good English, so that didn’t really help me at all. But anyway, I would come home from school and my mother would say to me, Yekaterina, you can’t let these bad day define you,” Katya impersonated her mother with a thick Russian accent. This made Trixie laugh a little, “Keep a smile on your face love. And then she would sit me down and brush my hair and put it in little braids or curl it for me. I had the most beautiful long blonde hair when I was younger Tracy. It was almost as beautiful as yours really,” 

“I would love to see little Katya,” Katya smiled and hopped up and ran to her bookshelf where she grabbed a photo album. 

“Look through that,” Trixie did. The first photo was a young Katya in nothing but a diaper, smiling in front of a small black and white TV. The second one was of Katya, maybe around 4, posing next to a sign that says Moscow. Her long blonde hair was in two braided pigtails, wearing a purple ushanka that matched her puffy jacket. 

“Aww, you were so cute,” She cooed as Katya continued to comb the mass that was Trixie’s hair. 

“I was a pretty cute kid,” She smiled. Trixie continued to flip through the photos. 

“Is this your mom?” Trixie asked pointing to a beautiful blonde woman. She was tall and curvy. Perfect beautiful red lips, long curled golden blonde hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes.

“Da,” Katya responded in Russian, “Isn’t she gorgeous?”

“So that’s where you get it from,”

“Oh shut up,” Katya laughs.

“No, I’m serious. You look just like her,” Trixie is in awe of how strikingly similar Katya looks to her mother. The only main differences is that Katya’s hair is lighter and shorter. 

“Thanks,” Katya blushes awkwardly. She had never been good at taking compliments. Trixie doesn’t say anything more about Katya’s mom, but she is in multiple of the pictures. There is a third person frequently photographed. A man. A tall blonde man. He is also a very beautiful looking human. Trixie wants to ask if this is Katya’s dad. But Katya had not once mentioned her father so Trixie decided against asking. 

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Hm?”

“Russia? Do you ever miss it?”

“Oh, no. Not at all. It was never really my home. I moved here when I was so young, I grew up American. I am proud of my heritage, and I think it is fun to pretend to not speak English at the mall and stuff. But I am a gay woman Tracy. I would of not done good in Russia,” 

“I guess that makes sense. What about your mom?”

“I know she misses it. But she’s also a successful business woman here and is a proud American. I’m sure she’d like to go back and visit someday though. She still has sisters that live out there ya know?”

“That’s sad,”

“A little,” Katya agrees. Trixie’s hair is all combed through. It looks shiny and healthy. “Would you like tea? Water?”

“Tea would be fantastic,” Trixie smiled half heartedly at Katya. She dipped out of the room and turned on the tea kettle. She wanted to know what happened to Trixie. She needed to know what happened. Trixie wasn’t ready to talk though yet, and Katya was going to respect that she needed time. She was frustrated and didn’t know how to feel. She was still mad. Of course, she was. It wasn’t fair what Trixie had done to Katya. But at the same time, Katya cared so deeply for her. She would kill who ever did this to Trixie. She didn’t deserve it. 

“What kind of tea do you like?”

“Surprise me!” She heard Trixie yell back. She got out two mugs and two different types of tea. She grabbed black and raspberry. Trixie could choose what she wanted. Her phone buzzed.

Adore DeLAMEo:  
Hey, ging anf i are pretty fcked up. Cant drive. Can u puck us up

Shit. Katya forgot about her two roommates. And Trixie was over. She didn’t want to have to explain the situation to them. This situation was perfect.

Katya ZamaBITCH:  
Cant. Drank myself into an early grave by myself. Can’t you just stay with Bianca?

Adore DeLAMEo:  
I mean yeah…prolly. You r such a cunt :(

Katya tossed her phone onto the couch so she didn’t have to answer anymore texts. The tea kettle went off and she went back to pour the water. 

“Do you want me to bring it in to you?” She yells across the house.

“No it’s okay,” She hears at the entrance to the kitchen. She turns around to see Trixie standing there. The sight of her made Katya want to cry. She was buried in Ginger’s oversized sweats. Her hair was fluffy and long, cascading over her shoulders. And her face. Oh god her face. She would have the worst bruises in the morning. “Katya…”

“Sorry,” She shook her head, setting the two cups on the counter, She didn’t mean to stare. “This is raspberry, this is black. Take your pick,”

“Thanks,” She grabbed the raspberry and blew on it gently before taking the brim between her plump lips. Katya was staring again. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better,” 

“Do you want to talk about it?’ Trixie knew she owed Katya an explanation. But she didn’t know how or where to start. She took another sip of her tea. 

“I went out looking for you,” She says setting her cup down. Katya nearly gagged.

“What? Why?”

“You weren’t answering any of my texts. So I figured, I met you at a party, I’d go looking for you,” Katya could feel her anger boiling up. She didn’t want to yell at Trixie. Especially not in her moment of distress. She didn’t say anything. Just clenched her teeth and stared down into her tea. “Are you mad at me?” Katya took a deep breath.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” All of the color in Trixie’s face drained. Katya could feel tears brimming behind her eyes. 

“I didn’t know how to…”

“You should have told me Trixie!” She said through tears.

“How did you find out?” 

“It shouldn’t fucking matter how! The point is you didn’t fucking tell me! Do you know how bad it hurts to know I’m just a second thought to you?”

“But you’re not! Please hear me out,” Trixie had tears streaking down her cheeks again. Katya wanted to reach out and wipe them away. But she didn’t. 

“Fine,” She stared at Trixie and waited for her excuse. 

“Devin, my boyfriend, and I have been together for 4 years,” She explained. This made Katya’s heart sink, “The only reason I want to this collage was because of him. He…he isn’t the best person,” Trixie holds back tears again. She can’t share the whole story. It hurts, She can’t relive everything. She can’t tell Katya everything…  
“Anyway…I went out looking for you. And I uh saw Adore. I asked about you, but she gave me the cold shoulder. I was at such a loss. I couldn’t figure out what I had done wrong, Of course…now I know,” She looked down sadly, a few tears escaping her eyes. She wipes them away quickly. “I had a few shots. And then a few more. I don’t know how many I ended up having. I found Pearl, but she couldn’t take me home. She was too drunk. Fame is out of town. I didn’t know anyone else, so I called Devin,”

Katya watched the way Trixie’s face changed as she mentioned Devin’s name. She clenched her eyes shut tight, trying to keep tears from falling. She didn’t want to cry anymore.

“I was drunk. He doesn’t like it when I drink. Thinks its for trashy girls. Um…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Her head collapsed into her hands as her shoulder shook. Katya instantly felt bad. 

“You don’t need to finish if you don’t want…”

“No, I owe this to you,” She said as she tried to calm herself down, “I apparently wouldn’t stop talking about you, and how I wanted to kiss you,” She started hyperventilating. Katya didn’t know what she could do to help. “He pushed me when we got back to his place. I feel against the kitchen island. I started bleeding. He punched me. Hard,” She was rambling at this point, not sure if anything was making sense, “He had hit me before sure, but not like this. Never like this,” She hid her face again, not able to look at Katya. She was so ashamed of herself. How could she have let this go on for so long. 

Katya didn’t know what to say. She was angry. How dare he treat such a perfect innocent creature like Trixie like that. How fucking dare he!

“I’ll kill him. I swear to god,”

“Katya stop please,” Trixie sobbed, as she reached out to grab the other girls hand. “Please don’t do anything!”

“Trixie you were with this monster for four years?” She nodded, “How long had this been going on for,” Trixie didn’t answer. Instead she just cried harder. Katya didn’t need a verbal answer. She walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Trixie, holding her tight. She rocked her back and forth in her arms as she cried. She was a heart broken mess. Katya could not believe that this same sobbing girl was the same girl she had met a few weeks ago. She appeared so strong and happy. She practically radiated confidence. But secretly she had been dealing with this the whole time. Alone. Katya couldn’t even handle the thought of that. 

“I’m so sorry Katya. I’m so sorry for not telling you about him. But I didn’t know how to. You made me feel so safe. Like I wasn’t alone. I haven’t felt like that in years. I just wanted to forget about him. I’m so sorry,” 

“I forgive you,” Katya said cradling the other girl for just a little while longer, “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Here?” She askes wit hear stained cheeks. She was so shocked by Katya’s hospitality and kindness. 

“Of course. I don’t mind,” Her smile was warm. Trixie wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her tight, taking in her smell. She was so grateful for Katya.   
“Come on Barbie,” Katya said when Trixie finally pulled away. She led her back into her shared room with Adore. She helped Trixie get into her bed. Trixie smiled up at her and thanked her. She went to the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and pull her hair up. She walked back into the room and got into Adore’s bed. It was odd. Not uncomfortable. But odd. 

“Goodnight Trixie,”

“Goodnight Katya,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyye so I'm.goung to try to update one chapter a day. I'm in Las Vegas with my family right now and I'd be laying if I said I wasn't a little tipsy. So I'll try to get a new update tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support. You guys are really amazing ❤️


	5. Jolene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie has to convince everyone she is okay. She's going to be just fine. Just fine. She's going to be just fine.

She wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened. But at one point in the night, Trixie had woken up a sweaty, crying mess. Katya had rushed to her side as soon as she heard her crying and comforted her. She stayed with Trixie until she was almost asleep again. And as she was about ready to leave and return back to Adore’s bed, she felt Trixie grab her hand. 

“Please don’t leave me,” And so she didn’t. She stayed with Trixie, her arm hanging around her the whole night. It was comforting for both f them to know the other was there. And Trixie slept soundly the rest of the night. 

When she woke up, she found her limbs intertwined with Katya’s, and couldn’t help but blush. She felt good for a second. Even if just for a brief second. She felt like she could make it another day. But then everything caught up to her. And all the guilt she felt for throwing all of her problems on Katya caught up to her. Katya didn’t deserve all of this mess. Her and Trixie weren’t dating, and she didn’t owe Trixie anything. And it just made Trixie feel sick. She wanted to make it up to the older girl. But she didn’t know how. If there was anything her mama taught her though, everyone likes a homemade meal. So that’s where Trixie would start. 

She slipped out of bed and pressed a gentle kiss into Katya’s hair, before making her way into the unfamiliar kitchen. Growing up on a farm in the middle of no where really helped Trixie learn how to cook. She would be a great house wife someday. After searching the kitchen for a few good minutes, she found a few decent pans and oiled them before putting them on the burner. She pulled out the bacon and eggs that were in the fridge. Trixie must say she was impressed. For being a bunch of college students, they really were stocked up. She laid the bacon down on the pan and let it sizzle for a second. Trixie wasn’t too sure how long to cook the bacon for, because she herself, was a vegetarian. She just figured to cook it until it looked crispy enough and then leave it on some paper towels to drain some of the grease out. She also made some scrambled eggs and put a few pieces of toast in the toaster. She felt proud of herself. 

“I’m telling ya’ that girl is going to still be passed…” a short red headed woman stopped at the door as she looked shocked at Trixie. Trixie didn’t know what to say. She was in fact a stranger in this house. “Adore,” She shouted causing the other girl to run up to the door.

“What do you…” She also paused making eye contact with Trixie. “You’ve gotta be fuking kidding me,”

“Know her?” The stout red head asked.

“Barley,” Adore walked into the house, throwing her purse onto the couch and givng Trixie a good once over. “That’s one hell of a shiner,” She pointed to Trixie’s eye. She hadn’t had a chance to look at herself this morning, “You didn’t have that last night when I saw you,” She raised her eyebrow. 

“I thought you looked familiar. You were at that party last night,” Trixie nodded, unsure of what to say, “Hey those are my clothes!” 

“I’m sorry… Katya just…”

“Did she do that to you?” Adore asked pointing to Trixie’s face. Trixie could feel tears welling behind her eyes. She didn’t know what to say. She stared at Trixie and waited for her excuse.o

“W-wha..I- no!” 

“She’s illiterate,” The red head turns to Adore. 

“KATYA!” Adore yells storming off to go wake sleeping beauty from her slumber. Trixie just stood their awkwardly until the toast popped out and she scrambled to get them on the plate with everything else.

“I hope you made enough of that for everyone sugar,” The red head scoffs, throwing her shoes across the floor, “I’m Ginger by the way,” 

“Trixie,” She responds, holding out a piece of toast awkwardly as an offering to Ginger. She doesn’t take it. Just stares at Trixie wide eyed.

“You’re Trixie?” She nods, “Oh baby this all just got a lot more interesting,” Trixie was about to speak up as she heard yelling coming from Katya’s bedroom. Fuck. 

“You’re not my fucking mom Adore!” Katya stormed out of the bedroom, her hair looking a mess and flying every which way. 

“Okay, and Ginger and I sat back while you moped around the house for a week, and went off fucking around with Violet. We didn’t say anything for a whole fucking week! But this is getting ridiculous!” 

“Adore calm down…” Ginger chimed in, putting a hand ono her shoulder. 

“You don’t even understand the situation you bitch! You’re just jumping to conclusions!” Katya was so mad. She LOVED being woken up by her rude friend demanding to know why Trixie was standing in the kitchen. Everything got awkwardly quiet as everyone took a second to collect themselves and calm down.

“…I made breakfast…” Trixie chimed in pushing the plate towards the three girls sitting on the other side of the counter from her. There was another awkward silence again before Katya burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, flailing her arms around. Trixie smiled a little, feeling the tension melt away. 

“Thank you,” Katya smiled after she had calmed down. Ginger couldn’t hide the smile on her face. Adore still looked pissed, put stole a piece of toast. Katya chewed the bacon slowly. All four of the girls had time to think about what they were going to say next. 

 

“Why is she here?” Adore finally just asks. It is a fair question, Trixie thinks to herself. Katya stays silent, but her eyes flash to Trixie, searching for an answer, She wouldn’t of felt right sharing Trixie’s story. 

“My boyfriend abuses me,” Trixie suddenly announces, causing the other three girls to gag on their food. “Last night was the worst by far. Katya came to my rescue,” She phrased it all so simply. So matter of fact. Katya wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. 

“Did he do that to your face darlin’?” Ginger asked, her eyes sad. Trixie nodded. “Who is this bastard?”

 

“Oh god…Trixie. I am so sorry…”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. You were just trying to be a good friend and protect Katya. I don’t blame you,” 

“Did you call it quits with him then?” Ginger asked. Trixie felt all eyes on her, burning her skin. 

“I…no. I was scared,” 

“So then you are still a cheater?” Adore asked and Katya slapped her arm, shooting her the nastiest look, “Technically! Technically she is still a cheater! Not that that cock doesn’t deserve that and more,” Adore raised her hands in defense. Trixie, though scared of the girl, would admit she was endearing. 

“Yeah”

“It doesn’t matter right now Adore!” Katya grumbled, clearly upset. 

“Katya…It’s okay. Adore is right,” Trixie gave her a soft smile, her lip twitching slightly. It hurt to smile with a split lip. 

“Listen baby, the next step is to just get you out of that relationship,” Ginger chimed in. 

“I don’t know…” Trixie looked around at the three girls sitting in front of her. She was overwhelmed. She had never been surrounded by this much support before. And yet she was still scared. Katya could see her visibly shaking. She reached out and grabbed her hand across the island. Their eyes locked for a brief second, and Katya could see Trixie relax slightly. 

“You don’t have to be alone. We are right by your side,” She smiled. Trixie could feel tears brimming her eyes. She really was lucky to have Katya. 

After finishing the small breakfast Trixie had made, Katya took Trixie back to her dorm. She wanted to shower and put on her own cloths. Katya understood and happily obliged. When they parked in front of the dorm though, Trixie fiddled with the hem of the sweatshirt she was wearing, instead of getting out of the car. Katya was confused. 

“You good?” She asked, turning towards the other girl. She sighed. 

“You’re going to think I’m so stupid…”

“No I won’t,” Katya laughed lightly, “Promise,”

“Will you walk me in…I just don’t know if I can handle being alone right now,” She mumbled, embarrassed at her own weakness. 

“Of course, I will Barbie.” She cut the ignition, and gave Trixie a confident smile. She didn’t want Trixie to feel bad about needing help. She wanted Trixie to feel safe at all times. Trixie very clearly blushed through her lack of makeup and thanked Katya. Both of the girls got out of the car and made their way up to Trixie’s dorm. She lived on the third floor and had a tier three room, which was nice. Her and Pearl got their own bathroom in their dorm. Katya was not that lucky as a freshman. She had tier one and had to use the shared bathrooms. The thought made her shutter. 

It was very easy to tell which side of the room was Trixie’s upon entering. It looked like a gay care bear had took a piss and shit in every corner. Bright pink. Rainbows. Very Trixie Mattel, Katya thought to herself. Pearls side was more West Hollywood chic. Lots of lavenders and pearly blues. The room all in all way very aesthetic. 

“Are you sure this is the right room?” Katya joked, sitting down on Trixie’s bed, taking in the new environment. 

“Fuck off,” Trixie laughed, throwing some piece of clothing off the ground at her, “I’m going to shower…feel free to make yourself at home I guess,” Katya smirked and laid down flat on Trixie’s bed, snuggling with one of the weird stuffed animals she had. This girl was literally twelve. 

“Oh mama, I’m one step ahead of you,” She laughed, “I’m going to take one hell of a nap,” This made Trixie smile. 

“Okay, good,” She turned around but then stopped, “Oh and Katya,”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks again for staying with me,”

“Like I said no problem. Now go shower you smell like rotted whore,” Trixie gasped dramatically and threw something else off the floor at Katya, before turning again and leaving for real. Katya smiled and shook her head at the other girl. She heard the water turn on and decided to snoop around the room a little. Pearl had lots of photos of her, her family. Trixie had none of those. There was one of her and Devin. Both of them looked younger. Trixie a little slimmer. She hadn’t gown into her glorious curves yet. She was beautiful. Her usually long curly long hair was shorter. She was wearing a cowboy hat and cute little cowboy boots. She also had on a pair of overall shorts over a baby blue t-shirt. She barley looked like herself. Devin was also wearing a hat and boots. He didn’t look nearly as happy as she did. The photo made Katya’s jaw clench. She wanted to give him a piece of his own medicine. Make him bleed and cry. Feel worthless. Less than dirt. But for now, she was just here to help Trixie. She wasn’t going to do anything until Trixie said she could. 

As she continued to circle the room, she found it bizarre that Trixie only had one photo. And it was with her cock of a boyfriend. She had spoken so fondly about putting on shows for her family when she was younger. What happened? She didn’t speak of her childhood much besides that. 

The shower turned off, and Katya quickly moved back to her spot on the bed. She went on her phone and opened Instagram and acted normal. She scrolled through her feed for awhile, waiting for Trixie to come out. But she didn’t. It was awkward and silent. Katya bit her lip as she got a little nervous. She wasn’t sure if she was just being too protective of Trixie at this point. But she was worried for the other girl. God knows Katya would be a wreck if she were in the same situation. She was probably just doing her makeup or something. Yeah, that had to be it. As time went by though, Katya couldn’t stop herself from knocking on the bathroom dor. 

 

“Hey Trix. It all good in there?” She heard a quit shift on the other side of the door. 

“Ye-yeah I’m fine,” Her voice sounded hoarse. Like she had been crying. 

“Trixie…”

“I said I’m fine Katya!” She snapped from the other side of the door. This shocked both of the girls. Katya had not ever heard Trixie raise her voice. And Trixie didn’t mean to snap. It was quiet for a moment, before the door clicked and opened. Trixie was wrapped in nothing but a towel. Katya did her best to keep her focus else where though. When she looked back up at Trixie’s face, she saw that her eyes were sad and glossy. 

“I’m sorry…”

“I thought maybe after showering it would be better. Ya know? Like my scars would go away. Or my bruised eye would go down under the hot water,” She smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “I can’t confront him looking like this,”

Katya just nodded. She didn’t have the right words to say. What was she supposed to tell her? That She still thought Trixie was the most beautiful woman, despite her bruises? That with just a little foundation she could cover it all up? 

“How about, you get dressed first. We will just move one step at a time,” Katya rested her hand gently against Trixie’s cheek. She leaned into it with closed eyes and nodded. 

“Okay. Yeah,” They moved out of the bathroom and Katya turned away to give Trixie her privacy. Also, to hide the huge blush she had. It was not the time to get flustered by the beautiful blonde girl changing behind her. Not the time, Katya, not the time, she had to remind herself this multiple times. 

When she turned back around, she found Trixie in a simple pink t-shirt and leggings. Katya had never seen Trixie in such normal clothing. She was always dressed up. She looked stunning. Never in a million years would Katya of guessed someone could look so good in suck a simple outfit.

“What’s wrong Katya? Never seen a woman before,” Trixie messed with her trying to lighten the mood, using a teasing voice. Katya’s blush only grew. She didn’t know what to say.

“You are too much Tracy,” Is all Katya could get out with a breathy laugh. 

“You like that though,”

“You’re not wrong,” The room got silent. Katya wanted to rip that tight t-shirt right off her body and make her feel good. But she knew she couldn’t. Trixie was not in a good place, and Katya wouldn’t feel right taking advantage of her in her weak state. 

“Katya…”

“Hmm?” She asked, snapping out of her thoughts. 

“You’re staring,” Trixie was blushing now. The sexual tension in the room was very much there. 

“Sorry,”

“Don’t be. You’re cute when your flustered,” She took a few steps towards where Katya was standing. Katya held her breath. 

“Trixie. We can’t do this…” The taller girl was standing so close now Katya could smell her shampoo. It was almost too much. Katya wanted more, but knew she shouldn’t.

“Why not?” Katya didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to mention how Trixie was abused and how she thought that Trixie needed time to heal. She didn’t want to tell the other girl that she wanted more than just sex. That she was falling for the broken-hearted country girl. 

“You know why,” Katya watched Trixie’s eyes and for a brief moment, she saw sadness. She knew Trixie was on an emotional roller coaster. 

“I want you. I need you, Katya,” She rested her hands on the smaller girls hips. Katya sucked in a quick breath at the contact. 

“Trix…”

“Katya,” She whispered in the other girls ear. A chill went down her spine. Trixie kissed her neck lightly causing Katya to suppress a moan. “Please,” she whispered against her skin. 

That was enough to push Katya to the edge. She pressed her hips into Trixie and wrapped her arms around her. Trixie smiled against Katya’s collarbone as she kissed and nipped at it. Katya groaned slightly, pulling Trixie’s face up to kiss her. When their lips met, sparks flew through Katya’s whole body. Their lips fit so perfectly together. It felt right. Trixie pulled away and pulled Katya to the bed. She told her to lay down, as Trixie straddled her lap like they had done that night in Katya’s car. Katya bit her lip and Trixie could see the confliction in her eyes. She was turned on. Undeniably. But she was also hesitant. She held Trixie like she was delicate and about to break. 

“You are so fucking beautiful Katya,” She said breathlessly, watching the other girl. Katya couldn’t help but let out a half-hearted laugh. She was about to say something else, but Trixie didn’t let her. She Pressed her lips hard into Katya’s sliding her tongue into the other girls mouth. Katya responded with a moan, tugging at Trixie’s damp hair. 

“What the fuck?” Both girls jumped apart and looked towards the now open door. Pearl stared wide eyed at them. “What the fuck!” She said again, but this time more as a demand. 

“Pearl!” Trixie yelled, hopping up and shutting the door to their dorm room.

“What about Devin? What the hell are you thinking!” She yelled throwing her bags on her bed and then snapping around to look at Katya.

“You’re that bitch from the party!”

“Yeah…”

“Trixie you don’t even know this girl,” She shook her head and turned to look at Trixie. Her mouth opened but she stopped. She hadn’t had the chance to get a good look at Trixie because she was facing away from her, “What happened?” 

“I got drunk,” Trixie responded, “I fell,” Katya was shocked. Why was she lying to her roommate. 

“Trixie this is the second time you’ve fallen while drunk…” Katya couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“You weren’t fucking there! When we go to parties together you wander off! I’m a sloppy drunk!” 

“Please just talk to me…” Pearls tone was much softer than it had been just a few moments ago. Trixie was in a panic. It was obvious to everyone in the room. Her breathing was heavy as she grabbed her purse and turned to Katya.

“Let’s go,” She stormed out of the room. Katya stood up quickly, ready to follow her, when pearl grabbed her arm. 

“Keep her safe,”

“I will,”

~*~

They drove in silence for a while. And for the first time since they had met it was awkward. Katya didn’t knew where they were driving. Trixie didn’t care. She just stared out the window. The guilt was building up in her stomach. She felt bad for yelling at pearl. She felt even worse for lying to her. Thinking about Katya though, and how she must have felt though made her sick. Trixie didn’t want Katya knowing about the other times she had come home with a few scratches or bruises. She didn’t want Katya to pity her, or worry about her anymore than she already was. 

“Where are we going?”

“Not sure,” they were silent again. Trixie didn’t like it. 

“Can I turn on some music?” 

“The radio is broken,” Of course it was, “But I have some cassettes,”

“God you’re old,” Trixie giggled, causing the other girl to let out a small laugh. 

“I’m like four years older than you,” Katya reached across Trixie’s lap, keeping her eyes on the road. She opened the glove box and Trixie saw the stash of music. She flipped through them, using her phone as a light to read the poorly scribbled labels. They were all clearly mixtapes that Katya had put together herself with dumb titles that range from ‘Rubber Chicken’, to ‘Care for a fucking’. The titles made Trixie laugh quietly to herself. She ended up putting in one called ‘Thworp’ because she didn’t knew what that word meant. She put it in and sat back as the first song came on. Trixie didn’t recognize most of the songs. They were all obscure and weird. Very Katya. Occasionally a Drake or Miley Cyrus would play, and Trixie could get down to that. Some of them were Russian. Trixie wanted to ask her about them, but was scared to start up conversation again. 

Jolene started playing and Trixie’s heart jumped a beat. She loved Dolly Parton. Like LOVED Dolly Parton. She smiled as the song played. Katya noticed. She also noticed how the other girl quietly hummed the tune. It was so soft she could hardly hear her, but it was beautiful. Trixie had a beautiful voice. 

“Your smile is like a breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain…” Katya stared singing off tune. She knew she wasn’t a good singer. But she enjoyed doing it anyway. Trixie looked at Katya in shock. Katya kept singing, a smile teasing at her lips. Trixie finally let out a laugh and joined in. The two girls sang the whole song, obnoxiously loud and pitchy. 

“Ha! I didn’t know you liked Dolly Parton?”

“I mean this is the only song of hers I have,”

“Oh honey, I’ll have to play you some classics,” Trixie smiled clapping her hands together. 

“I’ll keep you to that,” She smiled as she turned down a main street. 

“What other type of music do you like?” Trixie asked as the next song crackled through the old speakers. Katya chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought. 

“I like a little of everything,” She responded truthfully. She didn’t have a favorite musician or band. She just liked what she liked. Trixie nodded and shifted in her seat. Her butt was numb, “Except country. Fuck that shit,” Trixie screamed, causing Katya to laugh. 

“Let me out of this fucking car!” They laughed as Katya pulled onto her street and parked. 

“I didn’t want to waste any more gas,” Katya shrugged. 

“Oh. Yeah of course,” Trixie fidgeted awkwardly. “I’m sorry,” 

“I know Trixie,” She sighed, slumping in her seat, “I just wish you wouldn’t lie to me,”

“what do you…”

 

“You said he never hit you like this before. But the way Pearl looked at you. The way she talked to you. She had seen those bruises before Trixie,” 

“Katya…”

 

“And then you lied to her. Why were you so willing to share with Adore and Ginger, but not your own friend? You are closer to her than any of us.” 

“The only reason I told Ginger and Adore was because I was helping you bitch! I didn’t want them thinking you were just hoeing around with me. Plus, I don’t know them. I don’t care what they fucking think about me and my poor life choices. Pearl is different. I live with her. I don’t want her worried about me constantly, or getting involved,” She took some breaths, trying to calm down. She knew she was yelling, “I don’t want any of you getting involved…this is my life. These are my problems,”

“You don’t need to do this alone though. You pretend you are okay constantly. Why? To uphold your image? Bullshit! You are aloud to ask for help,” Trixie closed her eyes tight, trying to keep tears from escaping. 

Katya watched as the girl clenched her fists and tucked her head between them. She felt bad for upsetting her, but she knew it was what Trixie needed to hear. She needed to know she wasn’t alone. The only reason Trixie had called Katya that night and asked for help was because she was drunk. If she were sober, she would have put on a smile and apologized to Devin for being a bad girlfriend. She would still be stuck there. That’s why they call it liquid courage. But now Trixie was in this weird spot where she was still dating him, but terrified of him, she didn’t want to see him. Katya had told her she would go with, but what if he hurt her too? Trixie wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that happened. She cared so deeply for Katya. 

“You can stay here the night if you don’t want to see Pearl right now,” Katya offered, breaking the silence. Trixie sniffled.

“That would be nice. Thank you,”

“Come on Barbie,” She spoke quietly as she got out of her car. She was still upset, but she didn’t want to press Trixie any more than she already had. She could see that this was tearing up Trixie so much more than she was letting on. 

Katya needed to have a little chat with Devin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG.  
> also, AHHHHH TRIXIE WON AS3 and I'm.so fucking proud!


	6. Making Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya shows Trixie her favorite movie

Ginger and Adore didn’t complain when Katya brought Trixie in. They saw her blotchy face and the ratty curls that were in her hair and knew it was a rough day. They had all offered their bed to Trixie, but she denied all of them. Ginger had lent her a pair of shorts and a tank top that would fit over her curves. She felt bad enough spending the night at their house again. She could see the worry written all over al of their faces as they kept a careful eye on Trixie. The way the tip-toed around their questions and how they talked down to her. It didn’t make her mad, they were just trying to be kind. But it did annoy her.

Trixie set up on the couch and tucked her knees into her chest as she pulled out her phone. She had a few texts. Multiple from Devin that she had been ignoring for the past few days. A new one from Pearl. One from Katya.

Ketchup:  
Are you sure you don’t want my bed?

Tracy Martel:  
I’m sure. Goodnight Katya

Ketchup:  
Night Barbie :*

Trixie smiled at her phone. Katya was sweet. And Trixie had strong feelings for her. She only ever wanted to be with Katya. Hold her hand, kiss her, be held by her. And she knew it was ridiculous, especially considering the situation they had found themselves in. Katya was hesitant. Trixie had already hurt her once, even if it was unintentional. She only hid the fact that she had a boyfriend from Katya because the other girl made her feel things she had never felt before. Katya made her feel beautiful and funny. She made her feel wanted. Not like a burden or a chore. Trixie didn’t know how to express her feelings to Katya. She wanted to move on. She needed to move on. But Trixie knew that Katya would say something along the lines of ‘you need time to heal,’ or ‘let’s not rush into things,’. But that’s not how Trixie worked. She was impulsive and impatient. She had never experienced want like this. And she had never felt wanted like this. She was ready to move on for the better. Katya would never hurt her like she had been hurt in the past. Never.

Another message came through, scaring Trixie slightly. She shook her head as she picked up the phone and checked the messages.

Pearl:  
I’m sorry please come back and we can talk. I won’t get mad, I just want to be here for u.

Pearl:  
At least let me know you’re safe before I start panicking. I will call the police bitch.

Trixie rolled her eyes, but found a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Trix:  
Spending the night at Katya’s

She powered off her phone and wrapped the soft blanket Katya had given her around her body. It smelled like Katya. A little fruity, a little like cigarettes, and a just a small hint of weed. It was comforting. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off. She rolled from side to side, unable to get comfortable. It wasn’t the couches fault though. It was Trixie. She was uneasy and antsy. This didn’t come as a surprise to her though. In fact, she would have been surprised if she ever got sleep again after the hell that was this week. She laid idle for an hour, trying to sleep. She thought music might help. It didn’t. her phone lit up next to her on the small coffee table and Trixie quickly grabbed it, desperate for any distraction.

Ketchup:  
You up? Can’t sleep

Tracy Martel:  
Join me

The door to Katya and Adore’s shared room slowly creaked open, as Trixie watched the small blonde girl slip out. It was dark, but Trixie could make out that she was wearing shorts and a little crop top, showing off her athletic figure. Trixie bit her lip as she walked over to the couch.

“Come here often?” Trixie found herself saying. Katya just wheezed, as she sat down on the couch, tucking her legs under her.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“I’d love to,”

Katya grabbed a few glasses and poured them both some wine, and then showed Trixie her all-time favorite movie. Contact. It made Trixie roll her eyes probably a hundred times. But something about it was so cute. The way Katya would talk over the movie, trying to explain the deeper meaning of the plot to Trixie. And the shush her whenever something critical to the story would happen, even though Trixie wasn’t talking. It was Katya. The movie wasn’t terrible. And she knew that she’d end up watching it again because it brought Katya so much joy. In the end she ended up not really understanding what had just happened. Most of the movie, she was either distracted by Katya’s constant rambling, or how fucking cute she was when she smiled and laughed. The wine didn’t make the situation any easier either. She was buzzed for sure. On the verge of being drunk. But she felt like she needed it.

“Did you like it?” Katya asked, her eyes glimmering as she asked. Trixie’s heart swelled with admiration for her.

“I did,” She giggled. It wasn’t necessarily a lie.

“Good! I’m glad,” She smiled, taking another sip of her wine. Katya was also buzzed. She felt good. Happy even. “Ginger and Adore won’t watch it with me anymore,”

“How often do you watch this?” Trixie laughed setting down her glass.

“Not that often! Just when I’m feeling existential, ya know?”

“Ha!” Trixie laughed, falling over and resting her head on Katya’s shoulder. Both girl laughed quietly, trying to not disturb the other girls in the small house.

“What is your favorite movie Tracy?” Katya asked, resting her hand on Trixie’s thigh. Trixie’s face was already red from drinking, but she grew hotter at Katya’s touch.

“Uh.. I like scary movies a lot,” Katya let out a content hum as her thumb rubbed soft circles against her smooth skin.

Trixie needed another hefty drink of her wine. The way Katya felt, the way she smelled. It was intoxicating. Trixie wanted more of her. She put her hand against Katya’s, and slowly guided it up her thigh. Katya didn’t argue. She was buzzed and horny. Trixie lifted her head off of Katya’s shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on the other girls lips, letting her know she was okay, and she wanted this. Katya’s hand rubbed against the soft fabric, making Trixie let out a soft whimper. She wrapped her arms around Katya’s neck as she adjusted her body to face her better. Katya used her other hand and pushed Trixie, so she was now laying down looking up at the Russian. Katya leaned down, and dragged her tongue down Trixie’s neck, nipping and sucking. It was driving Trixie crazy, and Katya’s hand had not made it under her shorts yet. The lack of friction made her squirm.

“What do you want baby?” Katya asked against her skin, her voice low and lust filled. Trixie choked at how sexy it sounded. She moaned again. “That’s not an answer Barbie,”

“Take my pants off,” She panted. Katya sat up, her knee in between Trixie’s knees still and moved her fingers to the band of the stretchy shorts. Her fingers trailed along Trixie’s exposed skin, teasing her with how agonizingly slow she was moving. Katya grinned when she saw how frustrated Trixie was, her face flushed with color. “Katya,” She groaned, begging for the other girl to tear off her fucking pants already.

“I love it when you moan my name baby,” She commented, finally dragging the fabric down Trixie’s thighs, exposing her pink lacy panties. Katya couldn’t help but wonder if he had worn them just for her.

Katya moves her head back up and kisses Trixie hard, using her hands to tug at her shirt. She wanted her to take it off as soon as possible. She wanted to be able to feel every single inch of the girl’s body.

“Sit up,” She said, and Trixie happily obliged as Katya tugged the shirt over her head. Katya was in awe of how beautiful she was. She had on a pinky lacy bra that matched her panties. She must have been planning. “Fuck,” Katya mumbled under her breath, her hand moving to grope one of Trixie’s breasts as she kissed her again. Their tongues danced roughly, fighting for dominance. Trixie Grabbed the hem of Katya’s shirt and roughly pulled it off with a little help. “

“Katya. I need you to fuck me,” Trixie groaned as Katya pulled away from her lips. Katya let out a shaky breath. Trixie had a way with words.

“Tell me what exactly you want,” She said as she kissed down Trixie’s neck and chest. She mouthed over where Trixie’s hard nipples were poking through her bra. Trixie squirmed, bucking her lips lightly.

“Eat me out. Oh god Katya. I need to feel you in me,” She moaned, getting louder. Katya was worried Adore and Ginger would walk out and see them. She didn’t really care, but she knew Trixie would.

“Keep your voice down baby,” Trixie whispered, kissing down Trixie’s stomach. She was getting so close to where Trixie needed her. Katya was such a fucking tease. Trixie could barely keep in her moans and groans as Katya kissed down her stomach, slowly making her way to her inner thighs. Trixie’s hands tangled in Katya’s short blond hair. She pulled it lightly, and mumbled something hat Katya couldn’t quite hear. But she figured it was good. She trailed her tongue along Trixie’s inner thigh. Katya knew that the teasing was driving Trixie crazy. She finally put her out of her misery and slowly dragged her tongue along Trixie’s pink folds. She was so wet already. Trixie let out a hefty sigh that had been building up in the back of her throat. Katya’s hot breath against her cunt was orgasmic in itself. She wanted more. The older girl licked her up and down a few times, lapping up her wetness, before sliding a finger into her. She began pumping it in and out slowly as her tongue made its way to her clit. She swirled it around the small mound. Trixie moaned again, throwing her arm over her mouth to muffle herself at all. 

“Faster. Katya, I need you to go faster,” She begged feeling a bead of sweat run down her forehead. Katya hummed and sucked her clit, and then pushed another finger in. A wave of pleasure rushed over Trixie. Katya begun to curl her fingers, hitting Trixie’s g-spot perfectly. Her mind was spinning. The other girl new how to treat a woman. 

Trixie could feel a knot forming in her stomach. And that knot only grew as Katya shoved a third finger into her, stretching her out even more. She pulled on Katya’s hair, as her thighs clenched. Katya used her free hand to push Trixie’s thighs further apart, so she could have more room to really please her. Hearing the sounds that Trixie was making, was enough to send Katya over the edge. Trixie’s back arched as she lightly pushed Katya’s face further into her. Katya couldn’t complain though. Trixie’s back arched as Katya continued hitting her g-spot and sucking on her clit. 

“I’m going to cum,” She groaned a little too loud, and she didn’t care. All she could focus on was how magical Katya’s tongue and fingers were. 

“Not yet baby,” Katya cooed, pulling her face away, causing Trixie to groan.

“Katya,” She moaned as her fingers pulled out. Katya smirked as she watched the other girl writhe under her. 

“What’s the magic word,”

“Please. Oh god please finish!” Katya put her face back down into Trixie, and pushed her tongue inside her. Trixie let out a sharp inhale, her climax coming quick. Katya moved her mouth quickly, fucking Trixie hard with her tongue. Her hands dug into the other girls hips, holding her down as her back arched again. The knot building inside Trixie’s stomach finally released as an orgasm washed over her. She rode Katya’s tongue, crying out her name. Her hand moved to her own breast. Her nipples were still hard. 

Katya came up from between Trixie’s legs, the bottom of her face glistening with Trixie’s juices. It was so hot. Trixie sat up and pulled Katya’s face into hers. Katya moaned at the force which Trixie was kissing her. Trixie bit Katya’s bottom lip, sucking on it. She could taste herself on Katya’s lips and tongue. 

This time, Trixie got on top of Katya, pushing her down on the couch. She was being impatient again. She wanted to taste Katya. Make her feel good. She waisted no time yanking off Katya’s crop top, reveling her bare chest. Perfectly perky and round. She had big boobs for her tiny frame. Trixie bit her lip as she watched the way her chest moved up and down as she took heavy breaths. She dragged her tongue down the middle of her breasts, causing Katya to let out a heavy breath. Trixie smirked, and then took one of Katya’s nipples in her mouth. Katya let out a strangled moan as her hands ran down Trixie’s back, her nails dragging along her skin. It did nothing but turn Trixie on more. She nipped at Katya’s nipples, then proceeded to kiss and lick them. It was driving Katya wild, as she could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

“Jesus Trix,” Katya moaned, spreading her legs involuntarily. Trixie continued leaving little love bites and hickys all over Katya’s skin. She liked it rough. Katya took a mental note. Trixie slid down Katya’s pants in a swift motion and rubbed her slowly.

“You’re so wet,” She whispered seductively into Katya’s ear. She had the sexiest voice. Katya loved everything about it and its teasing nature. 

 

“It’s your fault,” She panted, “Stop being so damn sexy,” Trixie laughed and kissed along Katya’s jaw line. She pushed one finger in drawing a sharp moan from Katya. Her legs wrapped around Trixie’s torso, forcing her finger to go deeper. She knew Katya wanted more. So, she gave it to her. Adding one more finger, and then another. Katya cried with pleasure, letting Trixie fuck her hard. 

“You like that honey,”

“Y-yeah. Fuck…yes,” Katya tried to string together words. She was dizzy with pleasure and lust though. She couldn’t think straight if she wanted to. Trixie was pleased with that response and moved her hand faster. Katya was whimpering trying to keep quiet. But Trixie made it difficult. She was riding her fingers so hard she didn’t think she had it in her to bite her tongue anymore. She pulled Trixie’s face down to her own and kissed her hard, moaning against her lips. 

“Cum for me Katya,” She whispered again, Pronouncing her name just right. Her voice sent Katya over the edge. She came, still riding Trixie’s long fingers. Trixie continued moving her hand even after Katya’s orgasm, letting her ride it fully through. Both girls were hot and drenched in sweat and discharge. Katya watched as Trixie pulled her fingers out, and put them in her mouth. She sucked them, bringing them all the way to the back of her throat, and never breaking eye contact with Katya. She watched Trixie, wide eyed, mouth agape. 

“You are going to be the death of me Trixie Mattel,” 

“Good,” She smiled pressing a kiss into Katya’s cheek. 

The girls put back on their clothes and sat on the couch, limbs tangled with each other. They couldn’t stop touching each other, or kissing. It felt right. Like this was always were they were supposed to end up.

They ended up falling asleep, Katya’s head resting on Trixie’s chest and Trixie’s head on the pillow that had been given to her that night. Adore was the first to wake up. And when she saw the two girls sleeping so peacefully on the couch, she didn’t have the heart to wake them, or even feel angry. She hadn’t seen Katya so peaceful in a long time. Not since after the whole Violet situation. It was a Monday though, and they all had class. She grabbed Katya’s phone and set an alarm for 30 minutes, so it would wake them up. She knew Katya had an afternoon class, But she didn’t know about Trixie. She figured better to be safe than sorry. She made coffee and got ready for her own day. 

When the timer went off, both girls jumped up in shock. Katya grabbed her phone and quickly turned it off. She was confused about why it had gone off, but was too tired to really think too hard about it. Trixie stretched as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. 

“Morning Barbie,” Katya yawned. Trixie smiled at her and kissed Katya quickly. 

“What time is it?” She asked the now blushing Katya.

“It’s uh…7:30”

“Urgggg,” Trixie sank into the couch rubbing her eyes, and then cringing at the sharp pain. She had forgotten about her swollen eye. 

“What time is your first class?”

“9:10,” 

“I’ll make you some breakfast, if you want to get dressed. You can barrow some makeup also…uh if you want of course,” Katya replied, awkwardly, “I mean not that you need makeup! I just though maybe you’d want to cover…”

“Shhh. It’s okay. I understood what you were saying,” She smiled, standing up. Katya watched her. The way her body moved and swayed as she walked. She was so sexy. Shaking the dirty thoughts out of her head, Katya stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She poured two cups of coffee and made Trixie’s the same as hers. She wasn’t exactly sure how Trixie took her coffee, or if she even drank it at all. She put the tea kettle on just incase. Trixie seemed like more of a tea girl anyway. She pulled out some frozen waffles and put them in the toaster sitting on the counter. Katya was too tired to actually cook, and waffles are delicious. While those were in the toaster, she decided to go check on Trixie. 

Walking into the room, she found Trixie sitting at Adore’s vanity, fully dressed. Adore was leaning over Trixie, blending something gently into the bruised skin around her eye. The sight warmed Katya’s heart. It was really sweet. Adore said something, and it caused Trixie to let out a loud laugh. Neither girl noticed Katya standing in the door way. 

“Trixie do you like coffee?” They both jumped and then sighed in relief.

“Yeah. And creamer if you have any,”

“Sounds good,” She hummed as she went back to the kitchen and made the coffee’s. She went back to the room and handed Trixie her cup. 

“Thank you,” She smiled and took a sip. “Adore is helping me cover my face,” She smiled innocently. Adore was a terrific makeup artist and you could tell. She was a stunning human being, and her face was always beat to the gods. 

“Looks like you could use some help too Katya,” Adore said, setting the layers of makeup she had just put onto Trixie’s face. 

“Excuse you what?” 

“Well it looks like you got into one hell of a fight last night with all those bruises,” Adore tried to hide her smile. Trixie screamed. Well it was a laugh. But it was also just her screaming? Anyway, Katya walked over to her side of the room and looked in the mirror. A blush painted itself onto her as she looked at her neck and chest. Trixie was going to be in so much fucking trouble. Kata had multiple decent sized hickys on her neck, collarbone and chest. She looked down her shirt and found even more around her boobs. The other two girls laughed hysterically at her frustration. Katya knew Trixie was sucking on her a little, but she had no idea it would end up this bad in the morning. 

“Oh my god,”

“It must have been one hell of a fight too. I heard moaning and groaning allllll night,” Adore teased. Trixie was blushing too, but she couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. 

“Tracy, I can’t believe you!”

“I didn’t know! It was dark!” all three of the girl laughed again. 

“Looks like someone isn’t getting waffles this morning,” Katya huffed adjusting her crop top to sit back on her shoulders right.

“What? No! I’m sorry! Please feed me!”

“You fed last night you fucking vampire,”

“I’ll make you waffles Trixie. Let that old hag eat all of them by herself,” Adore said again, finishing up Trixie’s makeup. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She was amazed. It was a little cakey around the eye, but she expected nothing else. It was the only way to cover it completely. Her lip on the other hand was still very obviously split, with a long scar running down the corner of her mouth. But it looked better then it had before. Trixie couldn’t complain. Katya watched as Trixie examined herself. It made her sad. She didn’t deserve this heartbreak and pain. She was so beautiful, it was a shame she had to put so much makeup on to cover something she didn’t ask for. 

“What do you think?” Trixie asked turning towards Katya.

“Beautiful,” She smiled at the other girl. Trixie smiled and turned to look at Adore. 

“Thank you so much. You are incredible,” 

“Don’t worry about it kid, just don’t you dare let me ever see your face like this again,”

“You won’t. I promise,” She half smiled. Adore pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair. The three girls left the room and ate their waffles. Adore turned ono some indie rock music. Ginger was still asleep, so they kept the music low enough not to wake her. It was a nice way to start a morning. The best morning Trixie had had in a long time actually. She really liked Katya’s friends. She liked Katya even more. And especially after the night they had just shared, she knew she loved her. She wanted to spend every morning with Katya like this. 

“I’ll take you to school. I have a 9:30 class,” Adore said as she set her dirty dish in the sink. 

“That would be awesome, thanks,” Trixie smiled at her new friend. Sure, she was a little sad to not spend the car ride with Katya, but she didn’t want to say that. She grabbed her purse from the couch, “Mind if we swing by my dorm first? My laptop is there,” 

“sure,” Adore shrugged. They finished their coffee’s and Adore went to go start the car. Trixie waited around. 

“Have a good day Barbie,” Katya smiled.

“I’ll try…” She said truthfully, She wasn’t sure how ready she really was to face the real world. But she couldn’t keep babying herself. She just needed to grow a pair and go to class. 

“Be safe,”

“I always am,” Their was a silence, followed by a burst of laughter by both girls. It was morbid. But funny. Not being able to stand the tension anymore, Katya cupped Trixie’s face in her hand. The other girl accepted and moved her face closer to Katya’s until their lips were pressed together. It was a slow, passionate kiss. Trixie didn’t want it to stop. She wanted to stand in Katya’s kitchen and kiss her all day. But Katya pulled away, and tapped Trixie’s ass. 

“Better get going Barbie,”

“I’ll see you later?” 

“Of course,” Trixie couldn’t stop smiling. Adore was happy for them. She liked Trixie, and knew she was making Katya happy. She just needed to fix her fucking life. Get back on track.

The rest of the day was a blur. Everything was boring. She had a nearly full schedule as a freshman. She wanted to get as many of her core classes out of her way to make more time for her concentration. Her day ended with her music theory 01. It was hard, but Trixie didn’t mind. She enjoyed it enough, and she needed it for her major. She had a few friends in that class. William and Courtney. They were both skinny little blonde girls. People often got them confused. But their personalities were completely opposite. Courtney was sweet and calm. Not to mention Australian! And William was outspoken and often times rude. But Trixie enjoyed her company in class non the less.

“Hey love,” Courtney came up to her after class.

“Hi,” Trixie smiled softly. She had tried not to make too much conversation with them today in class. They noticed. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you looked a little down in class today. Is everything alright?” Trixie nodded. 

“You look like shit girl,” William wrapped an arm around Trixie. Classic.

“I’m fine guys. Really,”

“Your makeup is caky,”

“Leave her alone William!” Courtney scolder her. 

“I’m being real!”

“I let a friend do it this morning,”

“Pearl?”

“No. Adore. Adore Delano I think,”

“She must be irrelevant because I don’t know her,” William popped her gum. 

“She’s sweet,”

“I’d love to meet her,” Courtney smiled sweetly, linking arms with Trixie. “How’d you meet her?”

“Well, I actually met her friend first at a party. Katya,” She blushed thinking about the Russian girl, and all the love bites she had left on her skin.

“Zamolodchikova?” William asked shocking Trixie.

“Yeah, you know her?”

“Kinda. I’m friends with her Ex. We party sometimes,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah. Violet doesn’t shut up about that bitch,” Trixie bit her lip. She didn’t like hearing that.

“Is she not over her or something?”

“Well here is the tea girl. Apparently, they are still fucking,” Trixie’s heart dropped. 

“What? N-no that isn’t true,”

“According to Violet it is,” William shrugged. Trixie shook it off. William was a gossip. She was probably just lying to stir the pot. Yeah. That had to be it. Katya cared about Trixie and her feelings. Trixie was convinced of it. 

“Trixie, baby. There you are!” Trixie’s blood turned cold as the three girls turned around. 

“Hi Devin,” Courtney shot a smile. 

“Hey Courtney, William. Mind if I barrow my girl for a while?”

“Of course not. Have a good rest of your day love,” She squeezed Trixie’s hand. She had met Devin a hand full of times because he would sometimes pick Trixie up after class, or sometimes hang out with them back at their dorms. 

“Thanks Ladies,” He smiled charmingly. William watched as Trixie’s face went blank and she didn’t say anything. Her hands went clammy. She looked like she was about to faint. Something was up and she could tell. 

“Trixie, I am having a study group tonight, call me and I’ll pick you up,” William said, her eyes looking serious at Trixie. She needed a sign. Anything to know she was okay. Trixie just nodded. 

“Y-yeah. Ill let you know,” Her voice was shaky, but she smiled. Devin wrapped his arm around Trixie and walked her out of the music building. Courtney turned to look at William. 

“That was…weird,”

“Too weird,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. Oh wow. Really killing the game


	7. Visitors should really call first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya gets an unwanted visit. And then proceeds to become an unwanted visitor herself

There was a loud pounding on the door a few hours after Trixie and Adore had left. Ginger was preparing for her audition for the musical, and Katya was doing her hair as she got ready for school. The girls both rolled their eyes. Who was pounding on their door at 10:20 ish.

“Ginger! Get that mama!” Katya yelled, wrapping her hair around her flat iron to get that beachy curl she liked so much. She had only done the bottom layer of her hair, and her face was baking. She wasn’t presentable to go to the door.

“Bitch I’m working!”

“And I’m getting ready to go get an education!” There was a silence.

“Fine!” She heard Ginger yell from outside of her door. Katya laughed and shook her head. She had a dumb grin on her face. She had it all morning. Since the moment she woke up on Trixie, to the moment she was kissing her goodbye. It was beautiful and simple. That’s how she wanted everyday to be. Her hair was done, and she felt good. She shook it out a little and inspected her makeup. She wiped off the bake under her eyes and decided to go out and get water.

“Ging, who was at the door?” She hollered walking out into the kitchen. There was no one out there, and the front door was cracked. “Ginger?” she asked again as she walked up to the front door.

“Katya go back inside,” Ginger yelled through the door as Katya got closer. Katya didn’t listen as she swung the door open.

“You cunt!” She made eye contact with the last person she would of liked to see on her front porch.

“Violet what are you doing here?”

“I told you not to come out baby,” Ginger sighed in frustration, shooting a nasty glair at Violet.

“You haven’t responded to my texts!” Katya looked over to Ginger and gave her a look. She nodded and left. Katya sighed.

“We aren’t a couple Violet. I don’t owe you texts.”

“You can’t just ignore what we have!”

“We don’t have anything!”

“Yes we do!”

“What do you mean?”

“I still love you Katya! Do you not see that? I’m trying to make you see that I’ve changed!”

“How can I trust you? You broke my heart! You left me when I was at my weakest! I can’t just forget that the happened!”

“Why do you keep using me then!”

“I’m not!”

“Bullshit Katya! You call me when your horny, use me for sex then leave! Do you think that’s okay?”

“Don’t pin this on me!”

“I will! Because I know I was wrong! And I regret that every day! But you keep using me, and hurting me, when I’m trying to do good!” Tears were spilling down Violets high cheekbones at this point, “I’m trying to get better and you won’t let me,”

“Are you sober?” Katya let out in a whisper.

“I’m off the hard shit for now at least,” She let out a slight laugh, and looked up to try and keep her tears from ruining her makeup anymore.

“I’m…good for you,” Katya said shocked.

“I’m getting clean. I’m in a support group. They all keep telling me I need to stop seeing you. But every time I see you, you look beautiful and happy. I miss what we had.”

“I am happy for you Vi, really I am. But we can’t just hop back to where we were before you left,”

“Why do you give me false hope then?”

“Because I’m lonely,” Katya answered honestly, leaning against the door. She needed a smoke.

“I’m not your fucking toy Katya,” She snarled. “Are you going to do this to that other girl too? The tall blonde one?”

“Will she leave me for an older girl and steal all my money?” they both got silent. Violet was crying again. Not even a few weeks ago, Katya would have felt bad. She would have apologized for being a bad person, and for making her cry. She probably would have wrapped the other girl in her arms and let her cry with her. But she couldn’t.

“I’ll pay you back…I will.”

Don’t talk about Trixie like that. She is nothing like you…”

“Katya…”

“Get away from my house Violet.”

“Katya…please can we just talk?”

“You need to get straight first. Get yourself healthy. Don’t talk to me until then. Listen to your peers,”

“Katya stop!” Katya turned around ready to go in, “Please don’t leave me!”

“Goodbye Violet. I hope you can help yourself,” Katya gave Violet a cold gaze as she turned back into her house. Violet just stared at the door. She didn't know what to do or say. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her heart was broken. More than that though, she felt angry. Katya wasn’t even trying to hide the hickeys all over her neck. She wasn’t trying to hide how much she was in love with Trixie. Violet remembered back when she gave Katya that much joy. She was jealous of Trixie. 

Violet turned around and wiped her tears. She looked like a mess leaving the house, but she didn’t care. She wanted to let people know how Katya broke her heart. Even after Violet had been trying to fix her ways. The looming guilt of what she had done to Katya still hovered over her. She understood why Katya was mad. Really. But she felt used. Broken. Like Katya was abusing her feelings as payback. Violet didn’t mean to cheat. No one ever means to cheat, it is just something that happens in the monet. Violet’s mistake was that she continued to see the other girl, behind Katya’s back. She would go over to Katya’s house during the day, snort some lines, smoke some crack (or whatever they had at the time) and then go over to Joslyn’s house. Katya got suspicious obviously. Violet was becoming distant. She would borrow money a lot. And when Katya didn’t give it to her, she would just start taking. Money, drugs, drinks. Whatever she could get her hands on. Katya was struggling with her drug addiction, and needed her girlfriend. She needed a support system, and she didn’t have one. Violet wasn’t there for her. When Katya landed in the hospital after a heroin overdose, Violet wasn’t there. She stopped talking to Katya after that. She took all her money and ran off. Katya had never felt so alone. Adore and Ginger were there obviously, but they weren’t addicts. They couldn’t understand what it felt like. Only Violet could. And she was gone.

The guilt had eaten her alive for the first week. But after that, Violet had gotten over it. She had money, drugs, and sex, Everything she thought she needed to survive. Katya didn’t even cross her mind until Joslyn had kicked her out. Left her with nothing. In that moment, she had known how Katya felt.

Her phone started vibrating, causing her to jump. She clenched her eyes shut and took a breath before checking her phone, It was William. Not who she would of thought.

“Hello?”

“Hey can you do me a favor?”

“Depends. What do you need?”

“Um…” Williams voice became awkward as she mumbled something to someone in the same room as her. Violet rolled her eyes as she felt more impatient.

“I don’t have all day!”

“Would you give me Katya’s number?”

“What! Why?” She yelled into the phone.

“We are worried about Trixie. And we think Katya might be able to help,”

“What’s wrong with her?” Violet asked, her interest peaking at the subject of her ex’s new lover.

“I don’t really know. She just was acting weird when her boyfriend came to pick her up today,” A chill went down Violet’s spine as she heard the word. Boyfriend. Trixie had a boyfriend. She wondered if Katya knew. She wondered what was going on between her and her boyfriend.

“I’m right by her house… what if i just go talk to her for you?”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that? I mean she is your ex...if you don't want to its…”

“No!” Violet nearly yelled, “No no, it's fine. We are on fine terms,”

“Okay. Just keep me updated bitch,”

“I will for sure,” She smiled hanging up the phone with a smirk. And with that, she put her phone away and started her walk. Maybe she would let Katya know later. But right now, she knew something Katya didn’t.

~*~

 

Katya wore her favorite white and black dresses. It was a problematic pattern for sure. But she couldn’t care. She knew Trixie would like it. She also wore bright red lipstick and a dark smokey eye. It was very Katya.

She went to her first art class. She found herself sketching Trixie’s lips, or her hair from behind. The way she looked when she slept. Infatuation is the word Katya was choosing to use to express how she felt about the other girl.

As she walked through the hallway, she kept her head up looking for a glimpse of the other blonde girl. Her heart raced at the thought of locking eyes with her. Something was so exciting about the whole situation. It was their secret. Something only the two of the (Plus Katya’s two roommates) knew. The sexual tension would be in the air and no one would feel it but them two. But she didn’t see her. She texted her. Didn’t get responses.

It made Katya feel clingy and weird.

“Wanna grab lunch?” Ginger asked from behind Katya. She choked on her drink.

“Why do you always sneak up on me?”

“You just aren’t observant,” She shrugged, sitting at the bench Katya was sitting at.

“I guess,”

“Sonic?”

“Sonic,” She agreed standing up and walking out to the parking lot with her. Katya had known Ginger longer than she had known anyone at university. They had gone to high school together. Ginger was a theatre kid and Katya would help paint the set for the shows they put on. They were never really close until Katya had accidently spilled paint on Gingers costume, and then spent the whole day trying to scrub it out so the costumer wouldn’t kill both of them. Ginger of course was mad but found the quiet Russian girl amusing. Eventually they got to the point where they would take Katya’s old vintage car to Sonic after rehearsals because it was aesthetic. It was a tradition they had dropped, but still went when they had time. There really was something so special about going to Sonic in an old car.

 

“How’s your day been sugar?” Ginger asked Katya after they had ordered their corn dogs and slushies.

“It’s been okay. I am almost done with my art final for the semester,”

“That’s good! I’m proud of you for getting your shit done baby,”

“Thanks Ging,” She smiled, “How about you?”

“Good. I signed up to audition for the musical this morning. It’s after sixth period today”

“What is it again?”

“Big Fish. Like the Tim Burton movie. But with music,”

“I love Tim Burton!”

“I want to be the witch,”

“Hey! You’re already half way there!”

“Fuck you!” They both laughed as the cute little twinkly waiter skated over to their car and gave them their food. The only sound in the car after that was the David Bowie mixtape Katya had in her car and their chewing. The crunch of the corn dog almost made Katya moan, It was so delightful.

“I’m rooting for you mama,” Katya said, her mouth full of corndog. Ginger just laughed and took a bite herself. Unlike Katya though, Ginger was a lady about it.

“You really like wieners in your mouth,” Katya nearly choked at the sound of that.

“You fucking cunt!” She scream laughed. A trait she swears she must of picked up from Trixie. “You know I’m a straight up dyke!”

“You’re a straight up whore. I have no doubts you’ve taken some wieners in your mouth,” Ginger laughed. Katya thought to herself for a second.

“Okay, it was one drunk night,” They both screamed this time. Katya liked moments like this. She didn’t get to see Ginger very often anymore. They were both busy and trying to graduate from College. Ginger was flying around a lot, auditioning for acting jobs and such. Katya was partying, struggling with drug addiction, and a broken heart. They were at different points in their lives.

“I’ve missed this”

“Me too.”

“I’d better get back for my audition,”

“Sure thing,” Katya popped another two tater tots in her mouth and then started the car. Something about Katya’s car always made Ginger nervous. Maybe it was the fact that it didn’t always start. Or maybe it was the unsettling rumbling sound that the old thing made. She knew Katya would never get rid of it though, and she did enjoy their sonic runs in it. 

When the girls were back at school, Katya parked and decided to walk in with Ginger. She wanted to say it was because she was a good friend, but she wasn’t fooling herself. The girl wanted to see if she could catch a glance of Trixie. They walked through the arts hall and said hi to a few people. Started conversation. But none of those people were Trixie. And it made Katya anxious. She knew she had no reason to worry, and that she was getting obsessive. But she couldn’t help it. She was infatuated. 

“Okay baby, I’m going to go,”

“Break a leg Ginger!” Katya threw her arms around the larger girl and gave her booty a nice tap before she walked away. Katya smiled at her friend as she left. If ginger didn’t get the role she wanted, Katya would riot. She was impeccable talented and deserved only the best. 

Katya shrugged and walked out of the building back to her car. The drive home was lonely and quiet. Katya didn’t have the energy to put in a mixtape. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

“Hey!” She yelled as she walked into the house, throwing her purse on the couch. She couldn’t help but blush as she looked at the old thing and what had happened on it the night before. 

“HEY!” She heard Adore yell back from their shared room. Katya followed the sound of the voice to see Adore laying on her bed, a bong on her desk. It smelled dank. 

“How high are you?”

“Very,” She chuckled. Katya just shook her had at the other girl and walked over to her desk. She grabbed the pack of cigarettes in the drawer. Adore always thought it was gross that Katya kept her cigs with her makeup, but Katya couldn’t care less. 

“Going out for a smoke,”

“Kay,” Adore gave her a thumbs up, not looking up. Katya sighed and sat down on the steps leading to the rest of the small backyard. They were lucky to have this house, Katya thought to herself. She lit her first cig and took a long drag, feeling the warm smoke fill up her lungs. No matter how much Katya smoked, the first puff always hurt her throat. She closed her eyes and exhaled, watching the white smoke swirl around. It was relaxing. 

She thought about Trixie. How she wanted to pull out her phone and call the other girl until she picked up. She wanted to text her and ask her how her classes were. Or if she wanted t go out to dinner. What her plans for tonight were. If she was going to spend the night again. But she didn’t. She knew she would look clingy. She smoked another, and another. She smoked until she felt dizzy. And then after that she smoked one more. She had no self-control. 

When she went back inside, she found Adore crashed. She smiled at the younger girl and threw her blanket on top of her. She groaned contentedly and then rolled over to go back to sleep. She had the right idea. Katya was tired She hopped onto her bed and cuddled under the warm blankets. She was out in a number of seconds. 

She always had weird dreams. It was a staple for her at this point. But something about this felt different. She was in a small cottage in the middle of the woods. There were beautiful yellow flowers blooming everywhere. She looked at the rows upon rows of flower through the small window in the kitchen. She didn’t know where she was. The cottage was small, with just a kitchen and a small bedroom. Katya recognized the bedding as her own. 

“Hello?” She yelled wanting someone to respond. There were some rustling noises behind a door that she swears wasn’t there before, between the kitchen and the bedroom. She was hesitant for a second as she reached for the door handle. There was a long stairway leading into blackness. The growing sense of dread in her stomach only grew as she proceeded as she took her first few steps down the stairs. At about halfway down, the door at the top slammed shut, causing Katya to jump. She quickly ran back up to the top, to only see the door was gone. She had no other options. She had to continue back down the stairs. Every step was creaky and anxiety inducing. 

The basement was concrete and cold. Katya was shivering. Her bare feet were cold against the floor, and her felt left an echoing noise as she walked further and further into the room. Though it was dark, Katya could still see. There were stains on the floors and walls. It smelt like iron and sulfur. It made Katya’s stomach churn. 

“Katya,” It was a statement more than a question. Chills ran down Katya’s spine as she turned around. 

“Trixie?” Tears brimmed her eyes as she could only barley make out the other girl collapsed in a corner of the room.

“Zdravstvuy, lyubov' moya” Katya was shocked as she heard perfect Russian flow from Trixie’s lips. Katya crept closer to Trixie, to see her white nightgown stained with blood. She was surrounded by needles. Her eyes were closed, but she had a smile on her face. 

“Trixie baby what are you doing here?”

“Prosti,” A tear rolled down her cheeks and dangled at the end of her chin. 

“Why are you sorry…” Katya cupped Trixie’s cheek and she felt the other girl lean into it. 

“Pomogi mne,” 

“How? How do I help you honey?” Katya was crying now. She was scared and confused. She knew what this was. This was eerily similar to how Adore had found Katya when she had overdosed. 

“Prosti. Pomogi,” Trixie repeated, her voice growing softer. 

“No, no, no. Stay with me Trixie. Trixie!” She yelled holding the girls head up. Trixie’s eyes snapped open. Her blue normally blue eyes were stark white. Blood started running down her face out of her eyes. 

“Katya. Please. Help,” She begged before there was a loud banging. Katya snapped awake, sweat covering her whole body. She was shook to the core. She wiped the sweat from her brow and tucked her knees into her chest. She never dreamed in Russian. She never dreamed about her overdose. And up to this point, she hadn’t had a dream about Trixie. And she never would of imagined her first dream about the beautiful blonde girl would be so horrifying and raw. 

There was another loud banging, the same one she had heard in her dream. Now that she was awake though, the noise was recognizable as a knock. Adore was still sound asleep, and Katya didn’t have the heart to wake her. So she threw on her biggest sweatshirt, wiped down her face, and went to the front door. 

“Where is she?” Pearl burst through the door. 

“What?” Katya rubbed her eyes trying to process what she was saying. 

“I waited for hours for her tom come back, I didn’t see her at school all day. She hasn’t answered any of my texts. Where is she?”

“Who?” 

“Trixie Mattel you dumb bitch!” Pearl yelled, her breathing picking up. She was in a full out panic. Katya’s eyes grew as she looked at the clock. It was one in the morning.

“She’s not at the dorms?”

“If she was do you really think I’d be here?” She had never seen Pearl show any emotion, so she knew this was serious. 

“I haven’t seen her since this morning,”

“Fuck,” Pearl started heading to the door. 

“Wait! Let me help you look,” Katya spoke up, feeling her own panic set in.

“Okay,” Pearl nodded as Katya ran into her room quickly, putting on a pair of sweatpants and grabbing her phone. 

“You have a car?”

“Yeah, come on,” The both walked out to Pearls Honda Accord. Katya got in on the passenger side. Katya was small enough that she could pull her knees into her chest and rest her head on them. She was worried. More worried than she had been earlier. 

“Where all have you checked?”

“This is the first place I came after waiting u for her in our room,”

“Where else were you thinking of checking?” 

“Maybe the school. I don’t know at this point…” Pearl’s voice was shaky. She started the car. “Do you have any idea where she could be?”

“I have an idea…”

And with that they were off to Devin’s house. Luckily, Pearl knew where it was. She had been over there a few times. Katya knew that Trixie wanted to keep the whole abuse thing a secret from Pearl, but as they were driving, Katya spilled, She told her everything she knew about what had been happening to Trixie. Pearl wasn’t shocked by anything she heard, just heart broken. She had known something was going on obviously after yesterday when Trixie looked like a mess with her sad eyes and bruised face. Pearl loved Trixie like a sister, and would hurt anyone who hurt her. 

“Poor girl,” Was all Pearl was able to muster out. “She can never escape her past I swear,”

“Escape her past?” Katya questioned as they turned onto a main street and sped. 

“Shit has she not told you?”

“Told me what?”

“It’s not my place to say…”

“Bitch, it wasn’t my place to tell you about Devin but here we are, trying to save her,” Katya raised her hands in a panic. Pearl bit her lip, and finally let out a sigh. 

“Trixie has always had a history with abuse,” Her voice quivered as she wiped her eyes. Katya shivered. She thought she was going to throw up. 

“Who?”

“Her step-father,” Katya’s fiist clemched as hot tears stung her eyes. She was angry and upset. 

“She doesn’t know what love really is. She makes bad decisions, stays with bad people because that’s all she knows,” Pearl sniffed. Both girls were a mess. “That’s why I swear to god if you ever do anything to hurt her!”

“I would never!” Katya got defensive, but backed down taking some slow breaths, “I care about her so much…so fucking much. And the though of anyone hurting her…” Her voice cracked as she sobbed. Her heart was broken for Trixie.

“Do you love her?” Pearls voice was quiet. Katya didn’t answer right away. She sat there, thinking about Trixie. How happy she made her. How Katya would do anything to protect her. 

“Yes.”

“Good,” Pearl smiled softly. They pulled up in front of a janky old house on the other side of campus. “He lives with two roommates, so if they answer the door, we are just going to have to wing it. We can’t give away that we are here looking for Trixie or they will just close the door on us,”

“Okay. I’ll just follow your lead,” Katya nodded, feeling anxious. Pearl smiled sadly at Katya and did something that shocked both of them. She pulled Katya into a tight hug. They held each other for a solid minute. They were both nervous.

“She’ll be okay girl,” Katya nodded and smiled. They got out of the car, and Pearl knocked on the door. A tall brown hair boy that Katya instantly recognized from the diner. 

“Pearl? Can I help you ladies?” Katya felt his eyes run down her body. She wanted to puke. 

“Hi Jacob. We were bored, and I know it’s super early….”

“It’s no problem. Come in,” He held the door open and watched the girl’s asses bounce as they walked in. Katya had never felt this uncomfortable. “We have some beer if you guys want,” 

“That would be lovely,” Pearl smiled bouncing over to the counter. “Is anyone else here?” 

“They are in their rooms. I’ll get them in a sec if you want?”

“Yeah, lets make it a party,” Pearl winked. She was good. 

“And who is this. You’re awfully quiet beautiful,” He leaned across the counter.

“Katya,” She smiled extending her hand out. He shook it and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You look awfully familiar Kat-e-ya. Have we met before?” He asked, butchering her name. 

“I have been to a few parties here. Maybe you’ve seen me there?” She lied biting her lip. She couldn’t tell him that she remembered him from the diner. 

“Yeah, that must be it,” He smiled and turned to the fridge to pull out three beers. The girls thanked him. “I’ll go put on a movie or something,” he said, walking over to the TV,”

“Girl, you go look,” Katya gulped nervously. She had never thought she’d be this nervous, and yet here she was. “Just go hide in the bathroom until I can get a way to get all the guys out of their rooms. Then you go look for her. If this is a bust, we just leave”

“Okay,” She whispered back. She stood up with her beer in hand and stroked Jacobs arm lightly to get his attention, “Could I use your restroom?” She asked, her eyes flirty. She could feel his muscle tense under her touch. Gross. 

“Sure sugar,” He smiled grabbing her waist and turning her around. “Straight down there and then to the left,”

“Thanks,” she giggled walking away. She was disgusted with herself. But she had to do what she had to do to see if Trixie was here. She went into the filthy bathroom. She sat down and checked her phone.

Adore:  
Where the fuck are you? Your car is still here?????

Katya:  
Something really important came up. I’ll fill you in later. 

She closed her phone as she heard the door across the hall open and shut. She waited another five minutes, and then got a thumb up from Pearl. Katya took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and worked quickly. The first room she went into was empty. She let out a frustrated grunt and moved to the second room. She pushed it over and felt relief rush over her in a number of seconds. 

“Katya!” Trixie whispered harshly at the other girl, “You can’t be here!” She started hyperventilating, “He’ll kill me!” Katya knew the truth in those words, and it made her blood boil. 

“Pearl and I are here to get you out of here.”

“Pearl is here too?”

“Yeah,”

“He’s going to know something is up!”

“We don’t have time for this. Come on,” Katya grabbed Trixie’s wrist and she flinched letting out a small yelp. Katya instantly felt bad, but when she looked at the bruises around Trixie’s wrist, she instantly felt nothing but hatred for Devin. She had never hated anyone this much before. 

“Trixie why is Pearl…” He stopped in the doorway, his eyes frozen on Katya. She clenched her teeth as she looked at the man, towering over her. She didn’t fear him. 

“How fucking dare you!” She screamed at him. 

“You bitch! Get the fuck away from my girl and out of my house!”

“How can you call her your girl when you beat the shit out of her! How dare you lift a hand to her!”

“None of our relationship concerns you!”

“You are a pussy of a man. A fucking coward. Trixie is perfect and sweet and beautiful, and you were so fucking lucky that such a catch landed with you, you ugly shrimp dick piece of shit!” 

“What did you just say to me?” 

 

“Devin stop…” Trixie’s voice was soft and scared as she reached out to try and stop him. He just shoved her aside as he took a step towards Katya. He was about to make another move, but Katya didn’t let him. She socked him hard in the nose, causing him to stumble back, holding his now probably broken nose. 

“You fucking cunt I’m going to kill you!” At this point the whole house was crowded at the door. Pearl look scared, as she was held back by the other two guys. They just looked confused. Katya didn’t waste anytime punching him hard across the face again. He groaned.

“Dude, youre getting your ass kicked by a girl,” The boy who’s name Katya didn’t know chuckled. Devin didn’t respond. He grabbed Katya’s arm as she went to lay another hit on her and shoved her back into the wall hard, knocking the wind out of her. 

“You shouldn’t of come here bitch!”

“Devin stop it dude,” Justin sounded scared now. Devin ignored the obvious warning, as his fist landed right into Katya’s stomach, causing her to whimper. He was much stronger and bigger than her. The other two guys went in to grab Devins arms and drag him off of Katya. She leaned against the wall. Devin glared at her as he was dragged away. 

“you’ll never see Trixie again you fucking cunt!”

“Shut the fuck up Devin!” Trixie screamed, “You are the biggest piece of shit Devin. Its Over! O-V-E-R over! You are never going to fucking put your hands on me again. You’re never going to hurt me or Katya again,” She screamed, and then took a few deep breaths, “I hope you burn in hell. You pig,” She then spit on him, causing him to struggle against his friend’s grips. 

“Let’s go,” Pearl said, her tone hushed. Trixie walked over to Katya and helped her up. She grunted as she leaned into Trixie slightly, trying to regain her balance. 

“Don’t you fucking leave me Beatrix! I swear to god!” He screamed. Trixie looked him dead in the eye. But instead of responding, she pulled Katya into a firm kiss. It was quick, but enough to get the reaction she wanted. He screamed several curse words and slurs. Trixie didn’t care. She was happy to be out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie sorry I've been so busy.  
> I'm in a musical at my school


	8. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie reflects on her poor life decisions and shitty childhood

Trixie was quiet. It was strange and out of character for the usually bubbly happy girl. The whole situation had Pearl uncomfortable as the drove. Trixie was resting her head on Katya’s shoulder, craving any sort of comfort she could. She felt empty and alone, which was ridiculous because she knew she wasn’t. Pearl and Katya had both gone out of their way to save Trixie. It was nearly three in the morning. She felt bad. 

“Where do you want to go baby?” Katya whispered to Trixie, her fingers twirling Trixie’s hair. It was comforting. 

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to go back to your dorm?” Katya asked. Pearl was eyeing the two of them from the front seat. Trixie considered asking if she could go back to Katya’s place, but the thought of sleeping in her own bed sounded lovely. 

“Yes please,” She sighed, resting into the crook of Katya’s neck again. Katya trailed her fingers along Trixie’s side in a comforting way, allowing the other girl to drift off, even if just for a second. 

There was nothing to worry about now, and Trixie knew that. Devin wouldn’t come back for her. Not after two of her friends charged into his house and humiliated him. He didn’t have the balls and Trixie knew it. Devin was a pussy. All he cared about was his image, and how to uphold that image. That is how it all started back in their small town in Milwaukee. It wasn’t always bad. He was sweet at one point. He would bring her flowers, kiss her at her locker, hold her hand in the hallway. He asked her to prom by making a scene in front of the entire cafeteria. Trixie and her friends would giggle about their boyfriends, and how all of them had wished they were dating someone as cute as Devin, or how they were jealous of Trixie. It made her feel good. She could at least say that even though things were getting worse at home, they were getting better at school. 

Things didn’t really start to get bad until the end of their senior year. Trixie was already mastering the art of hiding little bruises and cuts she got from home when her step father would come home in a drunk rage. When she would move her quivering mother from the kitchen floor to her bed. She kept her personal life private. Much like Devin, she cared about upholding her reputation. She couldn’t afford to have people knowing her father figure hit her. But she let Devin know after he had questioned the amount of makeup she would wear and why she would never take it off around him. He had promised he wouldn’t tell anyone. She had thanked him at the time, but looking back on it, she realized how that was a potential red flag. 

“Babe,”

“Hm?” Trixie would turn, her long blonde hair would flip over her shoulder as she looked all flirty like over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

“I want to move in together,” He told her, taking a bit of his sandwich, smacking his lips obnoxiously. Trixie nearly choked on her diet coke. 

“What?”

“You heard me. When we graduate. Let’s move in together.”

“Devin…”

 

“Think about it Beatrix. I will get a good job working at my dad’s company. You can get a job at some cute little super market. It will be nice,”

“What about collage?” She bit her tongue, knowing it was a touchy subject. They hadn’t had a chance to of talked to anyone about this. 

“Don’t be absurd,” He laughed. No one went to college where they lived. No one in his family. No one in her family. 

“I’m serious Dev. I- I want to study music. I want to go to the city!” She smiled, spreading her arms wide, envisioning her fantasy. 

“No Trixie,” Typically Trixie listened to her boyfriend. She wouldn’t normally pick a fight. She would nod and be pretty. But she felt passionate about this. She didn’t want to be tied down righ out of college. A young wife with a low-income job, a gaggle of children popping out every nine months. She didn’t want to be another statistic in her small town. She didn’t want to end up like her mother. 

“No. Hear me out Dev I want…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence. She sat there in shock, her hands moving to cradle her now stinging cheek. Tears stung the back of her eyes. She had been hit a number of times. More times than she could count. It wasn’t the pain that hurt her though. No. It was the betrayal. 

“Trixie, I’m sorry,” He had sighed, grabbing her face and kissing her hair softly. She was shaking. Not to defend Devin, but he felt bad. He hadn’t met to hit her that first time. He had just been so mad that Trixie had dared to disobey him. She was his. He wasn’t going to let her leave him. He had kissed her and begged for forgiveness over and over. Trixie was silent. He knew she would forgive him. And she did. She always did. He agreed to let her go to college, but she wasn’t going alone. He went with her, they went together. As a couple. 

Trixie wore a painted-on smile on her face every day. She had escaped her home. Escaped her step farther. And yet, she had fallen into the hands of another devil. Devin. He kept his grip tight on Trixie. Not letting her out of his sight. In hindsight, this was smart of him. The few times she got her much-wanted freedom, she acted out. She drank, she smoked. And her biggest sin. She met Katya. Trixie did the exact thing that Devin had feared. She had found someone else. Someone who valued her for more than her pretty looks. Someone who valued her and helped her find the value in herself. 

Trixie loved Katya. 

Tilting her head slightly, she looked up to see Katya’s pale skin illuminated by the streetlights and cars that zoomed by. She wasn’t wearing a stich of makeup, yet her skin was soft and radiant. She was beautiful. So fucking beautiful. Katya’s hands were still wrapped protectively around Trixie’s waist, holding her like she would never let her go again. Trixie let out a sigh, causing Katya to look down at her. 

“You okay?” She asks, her voice so soft.

“Yeah. Just thinking,” Katya nodded. None of them really wanted to talk. They mostly just wanted to go to bed. 

They pulled onto Katya’s street and Trixie whimpered slightly as Katya moved to get out of the car. She didn’t want Katya to go, but she knew that she couldn’t be too clingy. She didn’t want to be a burden on the other girl. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Katya cupped Trixie’s face, causing her to look at her, “I’ll come see you first thing tomorrow okay?” Trixie nodded. Katya placed a small kiss into Trixie’s hairline. She let her fingers linger on her face, taking in her beautiful, tear stained features. She smiled and then turned to walk into her house. Trixie slid up to the front seat of Pearls car and tucked her knees into her chest. 

“How are you feeling girl?” Pearl finally asked as they were driving down the dark dingy street. 

“Never been better,” Trixie grumbled into her knees. Pearl nodded, but remained silent. It killed Trixie. Pearl would typically have some witty comeback, or make fun of Trixie, calling her a bitch. But she didn’t. She was tip-toeing around her, not sure what to say. 

Walking into her dorm felt nice. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

 

~*~

 

“Trixie!” A frantic voice shook her awake. Trixie looked up in surprise to find her friend frantically shaking her. Trixie was crying. Sobbing. Thinking about her mom. Her siblings. If they were okay. 

“Fuck Pearl I’m so sorry!’ Trixie clenched her eyes shut. She was so embarrassed to have Pearl see her like this. It wasn’t her responsibility to take care of Trixie. 

“No, don’t apologize,” Pearl smiled. “I am your friend. I am here for you,” 

“You shouldn’t have to be though,” She sobbed. 

“But I want to be. Let me in,”

“I’m scared Pearl,” Trixie finally confessed after a long pause. She still wasn’t sure if it was okay to be sharing her feelings. It was always hard for her to share her emotions. Growing up she had to be strong. If she showed any signs of weakness, she was beat. And then for the longest time Devin was the only person who was aloud to know anything about her. He was the only person she was aloud to open up to. And even then, those feelings weren’t real. She always had to be happy, bubbly, stupid Trixie. 

“You don’t have to be scared anymore though. Devin is gone. He won’t fuck with you again. Not now that we caught on anyway…”

“I’m not scared about Devin anymore,” she thought about how she had yelled at him as they were leaving that hell hole. 

“What are you scared of then?”

 

“I’m scared I’m broken,”

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m scared I don’t know what love is,”

“What do you mean?”

“I never was loved at home. And even when I got the chance to escape home, I still choose to be with someone who treated me bad. I make self-destructive decisions,” She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, trying to get her mind on tract, “How am I supposed to trust myself to make any decisions, when I only know how to make the wrong ones?” 

Pearl stared at her friend, not sure about what to say. Sure, she wanted to be there for Trixie, but she was not good at this whole advice thing. Trixie was broken. But Pearl couldn’t tell her that. She needed to see a therapist is what she needed. But sitting there in the moment, that is not what Pearl was. But she would try to be.

“I think that you are strong. And I think you know wrong from right. You knew what Devin was doing was wrong, and yet you stayed. I think that maybe it is just time to start taking care of yourself. Ya know? Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and do what you think is right,” Pearl shrugged. Trixie couldn’t help but laugh a little, wiping a tear from her chin that had been sitting there. 

“Next, you’re going to tell me to follow my heart and start singing some cheery song like a Disney sidekick,” They both laughed, low and lazy. 

“I am no side kick you cunt,” Pearl laughed, getting up to sit next to Trixie properly on her bed. Trixie smiled at the comment. That was the Pearl she knew. “Also, I don’t think every decision you make is bad,” Pearl continued. 

“And why do you say that? I can’t name one good decision I have ever made. Apart from buying my limited edition signed Dolly Parton shirt,”

“Bringing Katya into your life,” Trixie instantly felt her cheeks heat up at the mention of the other girls name. 

“Yeah…she’s pretty great,”

“I don’t know, speaking hypothetically here,” Pearl started, “If you were wondering, I feel like being with Katya, is a good choice,” 

“I’m scared we are moving too fast,”

“I’m not saying rush into another relationship bitch. But I am saying that that girl would never in a million years do anything to hurt you. She has a good heart,” Trixie nodded, looking blankly at the wall, thinking about the strange Russian girl again.

“I’m scared I am a burden to her though,” 

“You think you are a burden to everyone. But you aren’t. We love you girl. We want you safe and happy. You aren’t and will never be a burden,” 

“Thanks,” 

“Always,”

They both fell asleep after another good half hour of talking and confirmations. It was nice for Trixie. It really proved how good of a friend Pearl was to her. When she woke up, it was to the sound of whispering at the room of their dorm. The room was too bright, and Trixie was not ready to open her eyes yet. It wasn’t until she heard the sound of a slight accent that she felt the motivation to sit up. When she did finally open her eyes, her heart leapt in her chest. Katya was standing there, chatting with Pearl, a tray of Starbucks in her hands. 

“Morning sleeping beauty!” Katya cheered lightly, her beautifully painted red lips stretched into a smile. But it was a tired smile. She was exhausted and Trixie could tell. 

“Morning,” Trixie grumbled as she stretched. 

“I brought you a strawberries and cream frap because that’s what Pearl told me to get you,”

“Whipped cream?”

“Of course,” Trixie let out a content sigh and accepted the drink from Katya. The shorter girl sat at the end of Trixie’s bed. Pearl sat down on her own, a drink in her hand too. 

“It was really sweet of you to get us drinks, you didn’t have to do that,” 

“No, I really did. I had no energy to make my own coffee this morning. And I knew you whores would need the energy also,”

“I for one did,” Pearl chimed in, looking up from her phone. The whole morning was oddly calm. None of them spoke of what happened last night, even though it was at the back of all of their minds. Trixie appreciated it though. 

“Do you not have any classes today?” Trixie asked both pearl and Katya in confusion.

“I’m leaving here in just a few to hit my first class,” Pearl commented. Katya just shrugged. 

“Katya that’s not an answer,” 

“I’m just not going today,”

“Katya!”

“I’m sick,” She let out a fake cough.

“I’m serious! I don’t want you guys missing class on my behalf!” 

“Shhh calm down,” Katya laid her hand on Trixie’s thigh delicately, causing Trixie sharply inhale at the contact, “Trix, I am a senior, about to graduate. Missing one day of my art classes of all things isn’t going to fail me,” She chuckled lightly. Pearl was putting on her shoes. Trixie watched her in order to not have to make eye contact with Katya right now. Her heart was racing. She didn’t know how to control herself around the other girl anymore. She was so in love with her. But she couldn’t tell her that. Not after everything that had happened. 

“Later bitches. Trixie, dinner tonight?” She asked half way out the door. 

“Y-yeah sure,” 

“Kay,” And with that it was just her and Katya in the room together. 

“Trixie…”

“Yeah?” She looked at Katya. Mistake one. She was captivated by Katya’s massive blue eyes. 

“Do you want me here?” She was being cautious. 

“Of course, I do…”

“Because I can go.. like I understand if you need to be alone…like I need alone time sometimes too…But like I still won’t go to class cuz fuck that… but like I also get it if…”

“Please stay,” Trixie smiled warmly at Katya, cutting her off from her rambling. Mistake two. This caused Katya to smile back. Trixie’s heart skipped a few beats. She had the most beautiful smile. 

“Do you want to go get food or something?”

“I don’t really want to leave my room…” Trixie said honestly. She still felt gross. Her bruises were fading, and were at that gross yellow green phase. It disgusted Trixie to even think about. “Maybe we can go through a drive thru later,” She suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Katya nodded.

“Maybe we could just like turn on music and take a nap,” Trixie suggested. Mistake three. Katya agreed to this, and moved over to sit by where Trixie was propped up against the head rest of the small bed. They were so close, Trixie could feel the heat radiating off Katya as they both adjusted so they both fit comfortably on the little twin bed. Trixie pulled out her phone after sitting in silence for an embarrassing amount of time before remembering to turn on music. She just opened her most recent playlist no Spotify and turned it onto shuffle. Katya hummed along to the songs, she knew, her eyes closed. Trixie once again found herself staring at the other girl. Studying her features, how calm she looked when her eyes were closed. 

“You’re staring again Barbra,” Katya said, causing Trixie to blush a dark shade of pink. Katya just chuckled.

“You’re just like…beautiful,” Trixie found herself saying. It was Katya’s turn to blush this time. She didn’t know why she was acting like a little embarrassed middle schooler again. Katya had seen every inch of Trixie. She had fucked her on her couch only like two nights ago. And yet Trixie calling her beautiful has her speechless. 

There was something different about the tension in the room. It wasn’t sexual like it usually was. It wasn’t sad or pity filled like it had been the last few times. They both knew what it was. But neither of them knew that the other recognized it. And neither of them was going to say it out of fear of rejection. 

Katya was tracing her fingers along Trixie’s hand in a soothing motion. Trixie didn’t think that Katya was doing it on purpose, but more as a habit. It was relaxing. The music was calm and relaxing, helping lure both girls into a much-needed nap. (Even though Trixie had just woken up) Trixie was out before Katya though. She watched as the girl squirmed in the bed not able to get comfortable. She ended up pressing her entire body up against Katya’s, resting her head on Katya’s chest. She couldn’t complain. She ran her fingers through the other blonde’s long golden locks. She couldn’t help but want to hold Trixie tightly. Katya never wanted Trixie to feel alone again.

“Trixie, sweetie!” Trixie sat up in her small room in Milwaukee. There was another bed, opposite to where her bed was placed. The room was dusty and dingy. The curtains were pulled shut, with just enough light shining through to allow Trixie to see. The small girl stretched and slipped on her slippers before heading down the stairs, where she saw her mother, sister, and brother all sitting down eating pancakes at the counter. Trixie smiled wide, running to her spot. They only ever ate Pancakes on Sundays before church. It was the only happy memory she held onto from her child hood. 

“Thanks Mama!” She would say, mouth full of pancakes. Her mother would smile at her and her siblings. Her eyes were always sad though. She was trying her best. And Trixie knew it. She was the oldest. She did everything she could to help her mom out. She would make sure her little brother and sister were dressed and cleaned off to go to church. She would help do the dishes and clean up the batter that would make its way out of the bowel and onto the counter top. Even despite her best efforts though, her step father was never satisfied with all the work Trixie and her mother would put into everything. He would hit her mother right in front of the kids. They would watch in horror as their step father would just back hand their mother for even the slightest misstep. It was their normal. Her mother would take as many of the beatings as she could for her kids. She tried so hard. But Trixie ended up getting hit just as much as she grew older. But her mother never left. She never showed signs of weakness. And so, neither would Trixie. 

She put her hair back in little country braids and put on her Sunday dress. She helped her sister do her hair the exact same way she had done hers and put some gel in her brother’s unruly hair. She was satisfied with her work. She walked down the stairs, with her siblings following close behind her. Stephen and her mother would be standing in the kitchen waiting. A strong slap was met at Trixie’s cheek as she reached the floor. 

“We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago. What took you so long?” He would demand, spitting through his teeth. Trixie would hold back tears as she would choke out some answer about how long it takes to braid hair. He would threaten to cut it all off, only causing Trixie sob for real. The man would just shake his head and mutter something about how she was pathetic and would go out to the car. Trixie’s mom would run up to her and kiss her and straighten back out her dress, then rush her out to the car. 

That was how it was every Sunday for the most part. What she got slapped over would change. The clothes they were wearing would change. Sometimes he would back hand her or punch her instead of a traditional slap. And if she was lucky, she wouldn’t get hit at all on the lord’s day. They always got pancakes though. Always stared with pancakes. 

Trixie’s eyes fluttered open in bed, her face cradled in the crook of Katya’s still sleeping neck. She hadn’t thought about her past in a long time. She had never dreamed about it. So al of that was new for her. And while she didn’t sit up in bed screaming and shaking, it did have her thinking heavily. Trixie has always felt as though she had never experienced love. But that couldn’t have been true. Her mother loved her, right? She made her and her siblings pancakes every Sunday. She took beatings for them. That was love. Right?

Why didn’t she leave. The question floating around in the back of her mind. Why didn’t her mother take her and her siblings and get the fuck out of there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok more story. Sorry I just thought I would she'd some light on Trixie and how she's feeling


	9. Overpriced salads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya brings Trixie coffee. And then the sleep together. Sexually? Maybe. Also, Trixie discovers the struggles of being a vegetarian

The smell of honey and strawberries filled Katya’s senses as she woke up to see the sun shine through the shitty blinds hanging up in the dorm. She turned to her right to see the clock on the bedside table. The two girls had been asleep for about two hours, and Katya was hungry. But looking down and seeing the beautiful blonde girl laying on her chest kept her from getting up. She ran her hands along Trixie’s back and just thought.

Love was such a strange concept to Katya. She had experienced love multiple times throughout her life. She had felt love from her mother growing up. She had loved her dogs. She had loved her cats. She had loved doing drugs. And she had thought that she loved Violet. Everything was so different with Violet. They didn’t just lay in bed together and sleep. They would fuck. They would party. When Katya kissed Violet, there wasn’t a spark. She didn’t feel the intense butterflies she felt in her stomach. Her knees didn’t feel weak, and she didn’t feel slightly nauseous. Trixie made Katya feel dizzy and excited. It was more than just lust when she was with her. She wanted to be with her constantly. Katya wanted to hold her and kiss her. Promise her that everything would be okay.

Trixie groaned and rolled over, pressing the front of her body against Katya. She suppressed a moan as she felt Trixie’s breasts against her arm. Trixie’s breath was warm against Katya’s neck. It sent chills down her spine. She wanted to touch her, make her moan. The sun shining through the curtains on Trixie, backlighting her beautiful golden locks made her look like an angel. A literal angel laying in Katya’s arms.

“What time is it?” Trixie’s sleepy voice said into Katya’s shoulder.

“Around 2,”

“Mmmm,” She groaned again, wrapping one of her arms around Katya’s waist. She didn’t want to leave where she was. Katya was so comfortable and smelled so nice. Well, maybe nice wasn’t the right word. She smelled like coffee and smoke. But it was comforting.

“Have a nice sleep princess?”

“It was…okay,”

“Just okay?”

“Yeah. Bad dreams,” Trixie shuttered thinking about her past. She didn’t want to talk about it. Not yet at least.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope,” She answered simply, hugging Katya’s body tighter into her tighter. Katya Turned her body to face Trixie. She wrapped her arms around Trixie’s hips. Without even a second thought, Trixie leaned in and pressed her lips against Katya’s. She felt the other girl tense for a second, before melting into the kiss. They lazily moved their mouths together, enjoying each other’s company. There was nothing frantic or rushed. It was sweet and pure. Katya’s fingers dig into Trixie’s hips slightly, pulling her closer. Trixie brought her free hand up to cup Katya’s face, deepening the kiss, dragging her tongue along the inside of Katya’s mouth. She felt Katya suppress a moan feeling Trixie’s tongue on her own.

“Fuck Barbie you drive me crazy,” Katya panted, pressing her forehead against Trixie’s.

“Good,” Trixie smiled, rolling over and sitting across Katya’s lap. She looked down to see Katya laying there, her beautiful makeup less face red and flustered. She liked how she had the power to make the usually outgoing girl quiet and bewildered. Trixie leaned down and kissed Katya’s neck causing Katya to sigh in approval. The smaller girl’s hands traced their way down Trixie’s curves and rested on her hips. Trixie dragged her tongue along Katya’s collarbone, and nipped at it a few times trying to get a reaction. A low moan escaped Katya’s lips. Katya moved her hands more, so they were cupping Trixie’s ass, feeling the way it swayed as the younger girl moved. Trixie was driving her crazy with her roaming mouth and wandering hands. She let out another low moan when she felt Trixie’s hands make their way to her breasts.

“Jesus Trixie,” She groaned, squirming a little. She was so horny, and Trixie wasn’t doing anything but teasing her. Trixie moved her fingers across Katya’s hard nipples, causing her to shiver.

“You like that baby?” Trixie whispered, using her best seductive voice she could. She felt Katya shutter beneath her. Katya was so helplessly sexy, and she didn’t even know it. It was the little things she was doing that Trixie was getting hooked on. Like the way she bit her lip when she was trying to not moan, or the way she was moving her hips subconsciously trying to relieve herself.

“Sop being such a tease,” Katya’s frustrated groan made Trixie giggle.

“I don’t even know why you wore a bra here,” Trixie commented, helping Katya sit up so she could tear her shirt off. 

“I didn’t know this would be happening,” Katya responded, kissing Trixie again. It was Trixie’s turn to moan this time. The way Katya cupped her face so delicately made Trixie’s heart race. After pulling away, Trixie pulled Katya’s shirt off her body, leaving her in just a pair of sweat pants and a bra. It wasn’t even a cute bra either. It was just nude. And yet, Katya looked stunning.

“Fuck,” Trixie let out under her breath, allowing her hands to wander Katya’s body. Katya had a great body. Her hands moved to Katya’s back and unclasped the bra, letting it fall between them. She tossed it on the ground and put her attention back on the other girl. She laid Katya back down and took one of Katya’s nipples in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the bud, causing Katya to moan again. But a real moan this time. She didn’t try to suppress it this time.

“Oh god Trixie I need you to fuck me,”

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please fuck me,” Trixie would normally tease the other girl. But they were both so horny and so tired, she figured she better just get to the point. She kissed down Katya’s toned stomach making the other girl squirm and tense in anticipation. Katya’s skin burned every place that Trixie kissed or touched. She Wanted to feel Trixie on every part of her body. Trixie moved her body down, running her palm along Katya’s cunt through her pants. A strangled moan escaped the other girls throat.

“Don’t hold back,” Trixie whispered against Katya’s skin. She slid her fingers under the waist ban of Katya’s sweat pants and slowly pulled them down. She let out a satisfied sigh when she saw Katya wasn’t wearing any underwear, “Didn’t know this would happen my ass,” She chuckle running her fingers along Katya’s inner thigh.

“I like going commando,” Katya answered defensively, but was quickly shut up by Trixie moving her fingers to the lips of her vagina.

“You’re so wet,” Katya could only nod in response. She had lost control of all her functions. The only thing she could concentrate on was the beautiful blonde girl about to fuck her hard. Trixie spread Katya’s legs wider apart, giving herself more room. She laid down, her long legs dangling off the bed a little. She dragged her tongue along Katya’s folds, causing a sharp breath to escape her. Trixie licked at the wetness and moved her way up to the other girl’s clitoris. She swirled her tongue around it, and slowly pushed a finger inside.

“Fuck, oh god!” Katya cried out, putting her hand in Trixie’s mass of hair. Her other hand on her own breast, pinching her own nipples. Trixie liked that Katya was being verbal now, and it encouraged her to work faster. She pumped her finger faster, curling it to hit Katya’s G-spot. She could feel Katya pulling her hair, and her thighs closing in around her hair. She used her free hand to push Katya’s legs apart again, giving her so much more room. She added another finger into Katya and moved her hand faster and deeper thanks to the new-found room. Katya cried out, a sea of moans curse words. She sucked Katya’s clitoris, taking it into her mouth.

Trixie liked the power she had over the other girl. She liked the way Katya cursed her name under her breath as she was being fucked by her. Katya liked eye contact during sex. It is something Trixie had never liked. It was always awkward. But with Katya, it was so fucking hot. The way Katya would stare at her, her face flushed with color. Her mouth slightly agape. The way she would bite her lip sometimes. Everything about Katya was sexy. Trixie especially like the way she could make Katya shake. She knew she was doing something right when the other girls thighs would shake, and her breath would get heavy.

“Trix…I’m gonna cum,” Trixie hummed contently into Katya as she worked faster, burying her fingers deep inside. Her tongue worked faster, swirling her tongue. Katya was dizzy with lust. She could feel the pressure moving down her body and to her most intimate region.

“Cum for me,” Trixie moaned, pushing Katya over the edge. She screamed as she was washed over in pure pleasure. Trixie kept moving her hand through Katya’s orgasm. When she pulled out her fingers, she brought them up to her mouth and sucked on them, not breaking the eye contact she was making with Katya. Katya watched with heavy eyelids as the other girl sucked her juices off her fingers. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Katya moaned, pulling Trixie’s face down to her own and kissing her hard. She could taste herself on the other girl. Trixie whimpered into the kiss as Katya brought her knee up in between her legs, applying pressure to the right places. Katya moved her knee back and forth, letting Trixie grind against her while they kissed. 

“Kat…” Trixie moaned, begging for more. Her panties were soaked, and she was almost positive that Katya could feel it through her little booty shorts. Katya ran her hands along Trixie’s back and slowly pushed down her shorts. Trixie adjusted her weight to one side of her body so that her shorts could join Katya’s clothes on the ground.

“Sit on my face,” Katya said simply, causing a blush to form all over Trixie’s body. She had never been eaten out like this before. But she was excited. Katya helped her position herself above Katya’s face. She held onto the headboard for support and lowered herself. Katya grabbed Trixie’s hips and brought her tongue to her pussy, giving it a solid lick across. She tasted sweet, like how she smelled. Trixie let out a shaky breath as she tried to keep her composure. But it was hard. Katya really knew how to use her tongue to drive her crazy. Her tongue swirled around the wetness. And her nails, digging into the soft skin at Trixie’s hips. It all felt so good. She let out a louder moan as she felt two of Katya’s finger push right inside her, as Katya’s tongue kept hard at work, lapping and swirling. She was moving agonizingly slow though, despite just putting two fingers in her. 

“Katya, faster baby,” She whined, rolling her hips, pressing Katya’s face against her hot cunt. Katya was happy to oblige, and she added another finger and began to move her fingers fast. She could feel Trixie’s walls moving around her fingers. Trixie’s breathing increased and her moaning was coming out much stronger than it had been. Katya was getting wet again, just listening to the sinful noises Trixie was making. 

Trixie was arching her back now, nearly suffocating Katya, but she wasn’t going to complain. Going out between Trixie’s thicc thighs would be an honor honestly. She was getting close, and Katya could tell. 

“Mmm baby…” Trixie moaned as she was about to cum. She couldn’t form the right words though. She was a hot, mumbling mess. 

Katya moaned as Trixie yelled, her orgasm coming soon after. Katya continued to run her tongue along Trixie’s folds. Trixie was practically quivering as she collapsed on the bed next to Katya. Both girls laid there, their limbs intertwined. 

“Damn,” Katya said, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Damn indeed,” 

“You’re fantastic Tracy,”

“Really?”

“For real,” Katya turned her head to smile at her. She saw a blush form on Trixie’s already rosey skin. 

“Thanks,” She bit her lip, “You know, you’re the only girl I’ve ever been with,”

“You’re shitting me,” Katya rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. She wasn’t convinced. 

“I have been with Devin since high school. I mean, I have made out with girls and stuff...but I have never made it to bed with any of them,” She was embarrassed by her lack of experience. Where she came from, no one was gay in high school. Even though Trixie had known she liked girls, there was no way in a million years she would have let anyone know that. She would have been picked on endlessly. Or god forbid if it had gotten back home. She would have actually been murdered. 

“I wouldn’t have guessed,” Katya chuckled, leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on Trixie’s cheek. Trixie smiled and turned her body so she could look at Katya. 

“Well it must not be very hard to please you then,” She said jokingly.

“Oh no, I am very hard to please. I require the best,”

“You needed a real womannnnn,” Trixie moaned, using her fake woman voice. It made Katya break out laughing.

“You’re the only woman I need right now,” She said, trying to catch her breath.Trixie felt herself blush again, remembering the burning passion she felt for the other woman. Could Katya like Trixie the same way. Could Katya love Trixie?

“I want to go get food now,” Trixie mumbled. Katya sighed and sat up, stretching her toned body. Trixie admired how comfortable Katya was with being completely naked. The way the sun glistened on her soft pale skin. She could of stared at her body all lday. 

“Alrighty then,” She smiled, flashing her beautiful white teeth, “I guess we should put on some clothes then. Unless you’re into driving around naked,” She kissed Trixie’s cheek quickly, and then proceeded to put back on her own clothes. Trixie couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on the smaller russian girl. Slapping herself mentally, Trixie stood up and put on a clean pair of panties and pants. 

“What do you want?” 

“The rise of socialism,” Katya dead paned.

“I mean for real bitch,” Trixie chuckled tossing her sex soaked underwear at Katya. She laughed and dodged them. 

“Just something cheap. I am a broke college student,”

“I’m a vegetarian,”

“Gross,”

“I’m sorry I have a moral compass,”

“Yeah right. Have you ever thought of the countless plant families you’re tearing apart. The amount of oxygen you are taking from the world by eating those plant families?” Katya dramatically put her hand across her forehead and collapsed onto the bed. Trixie tried to keep a straight face, but couldn’t. Katya was too cute. 

“You are a dirty whore,”

“You’re not wrong mama,”

“Come on,” Trixie grabbed her purse and flung it over her shoulder, ‘We can figure it out in the car,”

~*~

“I can’t believe this cost more than that shit you’re eating,” Trixie groaned as she took another bite of her overpriced McDonalds salad. 

“You’re just jealous that my Chicken nuggets are glorious and you have a sad sad salad,” Katya smiled, biting into a perfectly golden crispy nugget. And as much as Trixie hated to admit it, Katya was right. Never in Trixie’s ten years of being a vegetarian had she ever wanted to eat a chicken nugget so much. 

“Shut up,” She pouted. 

“Here, I’ll make it better,” Katya stood up and walked to the front of the restaurant. Trixie sat in an awkward silence waiting for Katya to come back. When she saw the bouncy blonde turn the corner, she saw two ice cream cones in her hands. Trixie couldn’t help but smile at Katya’s consideration.

“Aww. You didn’t have to,” Trixie smiled widely, taking the ice cream from Katya.

“Yeah. But I wanted to,” She smiled licking her ice cream. It was worth it she thought. To see Trixie smile and get all giddy like a baby. 

The two girls finished their ice cream, and walked back out to the car. Trixie had gotten a text from Pearl saying she wanted her home. She wanted to watch a movie with her and get in some good bonding time. “Katya can’t hog you all to herself” SHe had said, and that made Trixie giggle. For the first time in a long time, she felt like things were going to be alright. SHe was in love with a beautiful, kind-hearted girl. She had a best friend who really cared for her well being. She felt as though she was finally stringing her life together. Tying all the loose knots and all that fun stuff. There was still one thing that was unresolved though. 

Was her family okay?

It was the one question that hadn’t left her mind since the dream she had. It was tearing away at her mind. The whole car ride, it was practically all she could think about. 

“Whats up?” Katya asked as she pulled up to a red light. Trixie just raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“You’re quiet. I even put on Dolly, and you haven’t sung along once. You’re thinking,”

“You’re observant,”

“Very. Now spill,” Trixie didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. How to say it. 

“I’ve just...been thinking alot,”

“It’s good you can still do that,” Katya joked, lightening the mood a little. 

“You’d be surprised,” She smiled, “I miss my family,” This time, it was Katya who didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry,” She said awkwardly. 

“It’s okay,” She smiled sadly at her, “I just...want to see if they are okay,”

“Go then,”

“What?”

“Go visit MIlwaukee,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shitty but sexy. It's 1 am on 4/20 and I'm high so


	10. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 4/20 and the girls have a party while Trixie makes some serious decisions

A few weeks had passed and things got better. Everything had started to feel normal again. But a new kind of normal. Trixie would sleep in her dorm usually, but she would also spend her fair share of nights at Katya’s. After school, she would go hang out with Katya. And if Katya was working that night, she would hang out with Pearl back in the dorm. It was comfortable. Trixie would still have the occasional nightmare though. They were not ones that were waking her up in the middle of the night, screaming. It was more a being shot awake covered in sweat kinda nightmare. And everytime it was a variation of the same dream. Her and her family in that small house, all cowering in fear from her step dad. She didn’t tell Katya or Pearl this though. She didn’t need them worrying anymore. Right now, they thought she was healthy. And she almost was. She just needed to find out if her mom was okay. 

The end of the school year was approaching. Trixie’s grades weren’t exactly where she had wanted them. But after multiple meetings, and talks with teachers, she got some extensions. She knew that she’d pull through, she always did. It was just a matter of getting the work done. 

“Take a break,” Pearl said running over to the closet. 

“You know I can’t,” Trixie rubbed her eyes as she kept typing away. 

“You know what day it is right,”

“No,” Pearl scoffed and laughed, pulling out a tight black tank top and a little white circle skirt with little leaves. And that when it hit Trixie,

“It’s 4/20 bitch!”

“Are we going to the party?”

“Duh, now get dressed,” Trixie closed her laptop and got up. She had been working so hard she had lost track of time. Katya had been talking about the party her and Adore were throwing for 4/20 for a solid week now. She was so excited, and had so many fun things she wanted to do to decorate their house, and all the things she wanted to cook. I was cute seeing how excited she got over small things like that. 

“I don’t know what to wear,” Trixie pouted going through he clothes. 

“Hmm…” Pearl looked through a few of Trixie’s clothes and tossing them to the side. “Oh!” She yelled running over to her clothes and pulling out a pair of socks with the same pattern as her own. 

“Why do you have all of this?” Pearl just scoffed and pulled out a pair of tight booty shorts and a white crop top.

“I was going to wear the socks, but you very obviously need them. Now get dressed,” Trixie smiled and put on the clothes that Pearl gave her. She slipped off her pajamas and put on her clothes. Looking in the mirror, she nodded her head. She looked sexy. Her butt fit the little shorts so perfectly. Her waist looked snatched, and her boobs looked big and perky. She was shocked. 

“Wow,”

“Yeah, I know how to pick out an outfit. Now put on the socks and we can do our makeup and go,” Trixie only nodded and put on the socks. They came up to her mid thigh. She was happy overall. The two girls did their make up a little grungier than the typically would. Trixie was inspired by Adore as she fanned out her coppery brown tones, making sure everything was blended perfectly. Both girls settled for a nude lip. Pearls was slightly darker than Trixie’s. She tucked her trusty Jeffree Star lipsticks in her purse and looked at herself one more time. She was really feeling herself. After sliding on some black pumps she kept in the back of her closet for a rainy day, her and pearl were off.

~*~

Katya was already exhausted, and the party had barely started. There were a few people crowded around the snack table, waiting for more people to show up. There were a few joints out already, the house was smelled dank as fuck. And she knew it would only get worse. 

Luckily, there was no alcohol at the party, or at least no one had brought any yet. Katya felt as though this was a day for smoking weed with friends and chilling. No one needed to be twisted and stumbling like a typical house party. But she also wasn’t going to be a buzz kill and tell people they weren’t aloud to drink. She was just going t hope and pray that everything worked out. 

“It is now 3:20!” Adore yelled, standing up, making sure not to drop her perfect blunt that she had rolled right before everyone started showing up, “We have an hour until 4:20!” Everyone cheered. Katya smiled at Adore which caused her to start walking towards her. 

“Hey mama,”

“Where is the gold foil blunt?”

“Our room in my desk,” 

“Good, I don’t want anyone to steal that,” She whispered, handing Katya her blunt. Katya gladly took it, taking a few good drags. She was already high. She had been high all day. But she could always afford to be a little more high. It was part of her addiction problem probably. She couldn’t say no to another hit, or to load up another bowel. She was always down to smoke more. 

“Just hold onto that one, I have like three more rolled in our room, plus I want to get in some bong rips before Bianca gets here,” She smiled bouncing off. Adore acted the same at every part they went too. It was endearing how excited she got to socialize and smoke. 

Katya took another long drag of the blunt, feeling it fill up her lungs. She blew it out with a little cough. She had already been smoking all day, so she was a little sore. He small russian girl walked around the house making sure nothing was broken, checking the munchie bowels to make sure they were still filled. More and more people started to fill the house, And Katya hadn’t seen the one person she wanted t see. Trixie had promised her she would come, and she definitely knew about it, because it was all her and Adore had been talking about for weeks. She hoped she was still coming. Or maybe because she's only an occasional smoker and not a full out stoner she wouldn't come. Maybe she thought it was too much. She started to feel panicked, so to calm down, she sat on the counter and smoked a little more. Smoke a little weed and everything will feel better. 

It was about 3:50. Almost time. People were still filling the small house, sparking their own bowls and bongs. There were now people on the back porch smoking, the living room, kitchen. There were a few people in the bedrooms, but ginger had yelled at them to get out, which Katya and Adore were both thankful for. They loved that Ginger didn’t care about coming across as a bitch. 

“Have you seen Katya?” Katya heard a voice yell over the loud music playing. She looked up from her sitting position and saw Trixie hugging Adore in the middle of the crowded living room. Adore pointed to Katya and Trixie eyes followed. She let out a little giggle and waved as she saw Katya, staring her down hungerily. Katya couldn’t take her eyes off the other girl. She looked so good. Her clothes hugged every curve on her body so perfectly. Her big blonde hair was curly and crazy. 

“Jesus,” Katya said under her breath. She was too high and awe-struck to care if anyone around her had heard her. She wanted to make Trixie Mattel hers. 

“Hi,” Trixie said softly making her way through the crowd of stoned people, and stood right in between Katya’s leg. Katya looked down at Trixie from her spot on the counter and smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips gently, in attempts to not get her bright red lips all over Trixie’s pinky nude ones. She felt Trixie smile against her lips and let out a sigh of relief. They had never been intimate in public, but something about the way Trixie dressed caused Katya to act impulsively.

“How are you?” Trixie giggled, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Pretty high,” She smiled, handing Trixie the half smoked blunt she had been carrying around with her. Trixie thanked her and took a few decent sized hits as Katya played with her hair. Both of the girls were content with just sitting in the kitchen for a while. Not having to talk to anyone else. Just enjoying their company. 

“It’s almost 4/20,” Trixie said, looking up from her phone. It was 4:12.

“Shit, go grab Pearl, I’ll get Adore. Meet me n my room,” Katya said quickly, and then proceeded to press a kiss into Trixie’s cheek. Trixie, now with a small high, felt herself blush instantly. The way Katya was being so possessive, not afraid to give her attention or kiss her in front of people. She liked it. Alot. 

“Pearl!” She started yelling over the music, looking for her friend. She wasn’t in the kitchen, and she wasn’t in the living room. She went onto the back porch and saw her talking to a tall skinny girl. She was pretty for sure. But not like Katya. She looked familiar, but Trixie could not put her finger on who this woman was. 

“Oh Trix hey,” Pearl smiled at her lazily. 

“Katya wanted me to grab you. She says she has some surprise,” Trixie felt the other girls eyes burn into her. She wasn’t going to say anything though. This was a day for celebration and Katya would be mad if they weren’t back by 4:20. 

“Okay, I’ll come find you after,” Pearl said to the other woman. She just nodded and turned away, going to go talk to some other people on the poarch. 

“Who was that?”

“Some girl i just met. Her name is Violet or something. Super gorgeous,”

“I didn’t know you were into woman,” 

“If the person is pretty, I’ll probably be into them. Regardless of gender,” Trixie just nodded as they walked into Katya’s room where her and Adore were waiting.

“Good you are just in time!” Katya cheered as all four of the girls sat in a circle on Katya’s bed. She pulled out the gold foil blunt that Adore had mentioned earlier. Trixie gasped.

“Oh my god!”

“Fancy right?” Katya smiled.

“We are extra as fuck,” Adore also smiled.   
“Annnddd…..it’s 4:20!” Katya cheered lighting the blunt and taking a quick hit, before passing it around so everyone could hit it before the minute was up. They all giggled and went back to their typical puff puff pass routine

Trixie sat right next to Katya, her side pressed up against the other girl. Katya had her arm wrapped around her waist. It was comfortable. The girls all decided to finish smoking the fancy blunt in the room, and then they would go rejoin the party. 

“Pearl was flirting with some girl outside,” Trixie giggled, feeling the highest she had been since she got here. 

“She’s right. She was fine,”

“Are we all gay here?” Adore asked passing the blunt to Katya.

“To an extent, yes,” Trixie responded. 

“I’ll smoke to that,” Katya held up the blunt in the air before taking a long drag. Trixie liked watching the way her lips fit around the tip of the blunt, and the way the smoke would curl up around her lips. She washed it and then handed it to Trixie, to protect her clothes. Trixie gladly took it and took her hits before handing it to Pearl. 

The four girls were giggly and high when they returned back out to the party. Katya felt sick looking at their living room. It was a mess. Red solo cups were everywhere, knocked over, spilling shit. Pictures were being knocked off the walls. Adore didn’t seem to mind, but Katya knew their landlord would kill them if he saw this. 

“Relax baby,” Trixie whispered in Kaya’s ear. She loosened up at the soothing sound of Trixie’s voice, and the feeling of her arms around her hips. 

“Hmm,” She hummed, resting her head on Trixie’s shoulder. 

“It’s 4/20. Relax a little bit,” 

“Wanna load a bong? Or are you all smoked out?”

“Smoked out?” Trixie laughed, “not today,” 

“Come on,” Katya smiled, grabbing one of the bongs sitting on the ground. It was her house, she could take things that were being unguarded. They went and they sat down on the couch by where Adore was playing guitar. She was singing a cover of wonderwall. She had taught herself to play guitar, and only knew a few songs. But the ones she knew, she was really good at. The group of stoners all swayed back and forth to the music, just feeling it. Trixie and Katya had to try to hold back their laughter at how ridiculous this whole situation was. When she finished the song, she opened her eyes and smiled at the applause she got. 

“Thank you, thank you. But please, don’t let me hog the attention. Who else can play?” Adore asked scanning the crowd. No one moved. Adore pouted. Katya shot Trixie a look. She knew that bitch knew how to play guitar. Trixie bit her lip looking like she felt uncomfortable, but she raised her hand. 

“I play a little,”

“Perfect,” Adore had the brightest smile, “Go for it,” 

She started strumming a little just to warm up her fingers. It had been a hot second since she had played. C, G, A minor, C, G. She took a deep breath. C, E minor, A minor, F, C, G.

“Wise man say, only fools rush in,” 

She watched Trixie with wide eyes. Her heart was fluttering out of her chest. Trixie’s voice was so beautiful. Like an angel. Trixie looked up and locked eyes with her. 

“But I can’t help falling in love with you,” 

Katya wanted to cry. She wanted to wrap her arms around the other girl and kiss her a million times. She wanted to tell Trixie how much she loved her, and how she wanted to be with her. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you”

Trixie strummed away at the chords fumbling only a few times. Everyone in the whole world knew this song. So naturally there were people singing along or humming along. But no one’s voice was as beautiful as trixie’s. And even though she was performing for a group of people,everyone knew that she was playing for Katya. It was so natural for the two of them to be together. It felt right. And the way Trixie was singing the song, putting all her emotions into it. It was obvious how heads over heels the two were for each other. 

“For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you,” She trumed the final chord, leaving the group silent before erupting in applause and praise. Trixie blushed. She thanked the people who just gagged over her voice and guitar playing abilities. She really didn’t care about what they thought though. She wanted to hear Katya’s opinion. 

Never in a million years would Trixie have chosen to play that song to Katya. She wasn’t that forward with her feelings. She liked to repress them until she knew for a fact that the feelings were mutual. But she was high, and so utterly obsessed with Katya. It felt right in the moment. 

“Trixie,” She turned to face Katya, but before she could respond, Katya’s lips were on her own. Katya’s hand cupped Trixie’s cheek, pulling her in closer. 

“You liked it then?”

“You are the most talented human being in the entire multiverse!” Katya smiled, brimming with pride. Trixie blushed again,smiling at Katya. 

 

“Thank you,” Trixie grabbed Katya’s hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Can we talk? Like in private,” 

“Y-yeah. Sure,” Katya looked scared, Trixie kissed her forehead softly. 

“Don’t worry,” She gave her a reassuring smile, and brought her out to the patio. Katya was stoned. Very stoned. She felt like it was going to be hard to concentrate to what Trixie had to say. She wanted a cigarette. But she knew Trixie didn’t smoke cigs, and she didn’t want to be rude. Plus, she had already smoked so much pot, she probably didn’t need to smoke anything else. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Katya asked, biting her lip and looking at the other girl. She could get lost in Trixie’s eyes every time she looked into them. Trixie didn’t respond though. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girls hips and pulled kata into her. She kissed her hard, dragging her tongue along Katya’s mouth begging for entrance. Katya opened her mouth happily accepting Trixie’s tongue. They explored each others mouths. Trixie, in her stoned state, let her hands snake around to grab Katya’s ass. Katya let out a moan, running her hands through Trixie’s hair. She tugged at it and played with it. 

“Katya,”

“Hmm,”

“I think I’m going back to Milwaukee,” Katya, wrapped in Trixie’s arms, looked up at her not sure how to react. She knew she had told Trixie to go back and visit her family. But she really didn’t want her to go. She didn’t want there to be a single day where she couldn’t see Trixie Mattel. Katya knew that this is what Trixie needed though. She needed closure. 

“Oh…” was all Katya was able to mumble.

“Come with me,”

“What?”

“I want to take you with me...show you around my hometown,” Trixie had a goofy smile on her face. “And I could use the support,” Katya laughed as she felt tears brim her eyes. She didn’t want to cry. But she loved Trixie. 

“I’d love to go with you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this any more


	11. Hotels & baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls get to Milwaukee. Not quite the trip the expected

“Are you sure about this?” Adore asked as Katya frantically raced around her room. She was throwing any and everything she thought she could possibly need in her already full suitcase

“Of course I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You and Trixie have only known each other a few months. And you’re not even official,”

“So?”

“So, aren’t you scared you guys are moving too fast?”

“Nah. Infact I feel like we are moving slow,”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,”

“I’m serious,” Katya stopped running around so look at her friend. “I feel like we were meant to be together, ya know? Like I’m excited to wake up with her in the morning, and have her show me around her hometown,” Adore watched Katya. The way she couldn’t stop fidgeting with her hands or the way she would look up with the biggest smile plastered on her face.Adore couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re smitten,” She teased sticking her tongue out. 

“Absolutely,” Katya smiled again, zipping up her suitcase. She looked at the clock. She had to go pick Trixie up soon to get to the airport. She was so excited, even though she knew she shouldn’t be. She knew that Trixie was going home to try to patch things up with her family. And Katya knew Trixie was scared. Katya just wanted to enjoy her time with Trixie, and meet Trixie’s mom and younger siblings. She was excited to leave Boston.

“Well, if you’re happy, I’m happy,” Adore crossed her arms and sat on her bed.

“Hey, can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah,”

“I love her,”

“That’s not a secret,” Katya blushed and blew Adore a kiss before walking out the door and throwing her suitcase in the back of the car. Their flight was at nine at night, and they were both going to be tired on the plane. Katya was picking Trixie up at seven so they would have enough time to drive and to get through security in time. 

Trixie walked out of her dorm room with her suitcase in one hand and a big purse in the other. SHe had her long blonde hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He was wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. There wasn’t a stitch of makeup to be seen.She was effortlessly beautiful. Katya felt her heart leap out of her chest at the sight. 

“Let me help,” Kataya insisted, grabbing rixie’s suitcase from her. They both said their goodbyes to Pearl and piled into Katya’s small car. 

“You look good,” Trixie kissed Katya’s cheek as she stared the car, causing her to blush. Both of them agreed to dress super casual for the flight out there so they could sleep on the plane ride. 

“I could say the same thing about you Miss. Mattel,” 

‘“Why thank you,” They both smiled. Trixie started shuffling through the mix tapes Katya had made and settled on one called ‘Cool Music 4’ The first song was a club song by some drag queen named Rupaul or something. Katya knew more about the whole drag scene than Trixie did. 

They drove in a comfortable silence to the airport, just listening to the music. Every once in a while, Trixie would humm along to one of the songs she knew and Katya loved it. She loved it when Trixie sand, and she hoped that she would sing to her in at the hotel. 

The airport wasn’t that crowded, but there was a decent amount of people there. It relieved Katya, who didn't like big groups of people. Or having to wait in lines for a long time. They got through TSA, waited in their terminal, and got on their plane in what seemed like a blur. But they were both thankful. Airports are a drag. 

“Katya,” Trixie whispered on the dark plane, Half of the other passengers had to be sleeping.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you...for coming with me,” 

“It’s no problem,” She grabbed Trixie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “I’m excited to get to spend the time with you,” In that moment, Trixie could have cried. She had never felt so much love and support in her entire life, and now it was all coming from one person. Katya. She was like the light at the end of the tunnel. Trixie kissed Katya, deeply, cradling Katya’s cheek. When they pulled away, Trixie rested her head on Katya’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She could feel Katya’s heart racing. She wasn't sure why it was though. They had kissed about a million times, but she had never felt Katya’s heart speed up like this. She couldn’t help but wonder what was going through her head. 

Trixie eventually fell asleep, resting on Katya. Katya had her arm around Trixie, and was running her fingers through her hair. She didn't sleep the whole plane ride. She just enjoyed holding Trixie, and watching the bad Adam Sandler movie that was in the small Tv’s on the back of all the seats. 

When the plane landed it was about eleven at night. Trixie was passed out hard. Katya waited for all the other passengers to leave before waking Trixie up with gentle kisses and soft words. She was groggy, but got up, and lazily followed Katya off the plane and through the airport. She dragged her suitcase behind her, as Katya dragged her. TKatya called for an uber to take them to their hotel, since they didn’t have the money to rent a car and a hotel. It was kind of a one or the other kinda situations, and they really needed a place to sleep. 

The hotel was a small, two story building. It was dimly lit and spooky. The old woman at the front desk wore lots of dangly, cheap looking jewelry. It reminded katya of herself in fifty years. She smelled heavily of cigarettes, and her short blonde hair was tassel and messy. 

“How can I help you?” Her voice only cemented the hunch that she was not just a casual smoker. 

“Hi...Trish,” Katya said, reding her name tag, “We have reservations.”

“Name?”

 

“Mattel,” Katya said, knowing Trixie made the reservation under her name, 

“Ah. Okay girlies, here ya are,” She handed Katya two room keys, “A queen in room 107. Have a good night ladies,” SHe winked, waving. Katya was flustered. Trixie was too tired to care. She just wanted to get in and go to bed. 

“Ah, home sweet home,” Katya smiled, pushing open the janky door to their room. Trixie wanted to cry at the poor condition of the room, but didn’t. This is what they could afford, sp she wasn’t going to complain. She needed to stay positive otherwise this entire trip would be a mess. ANd she needed this to be a positive experience. 

“I’m going to change and go to bed,” Trixie mumbled, kissing Katya’s cheek, and wheeling her suitcase to the left side of the bed. Katya just nodded in agreement and wheeled her suitcase to the otherside of the bed, getting out her own pajamas. She couldn’t help but stare at the curves of Trixie’s body. Her beauty was unparalleled. “You’re staring,” Trixie laughed tiredly. 

“I can’t help it,” Katya smiled, stripping her own clothes off. Trixie watched her shamelessly. “You are a hypocrite my dear,” 

“If I wasn’t so tired, i would be all over you right now,” Trixie moaned, her eyes not leaving Katya’s body. Katya felt butterflies build in her stomach. 

“You drive me crazy Trixie Mattel,” Katya rolled her eyes, trying to hide how turned on Trixie made her with just a few simple words. 

“Mmm, Good,” Trixie smiled, leaning across the bed and pecking Katya. She then got under the covers and wrapped herself up. Katya sooned joined her after slipping into her shorts and tank top. Trixie snuggled up next to Katya, and rested her head on her chest. 

“What is the plan for tomorrow?”

“Wake up, get some food. Try to be at my moms house by 12. They should be back from church by then. If they still do that…” She trailed off. It made Katya sad knowing Trixie knew so little about her family. 

“Sounds good,” Katya kissed her temple. She reached over and set an alarm on her phone before drifting off to sleep, holding Trixie again. 

 

~*~

The night did not last long enough. And when Katya’s alarm woke Trixie up, she was not happy about it. She rolled over and covered her head with the blanket. She wasn’t ready for the day. She felt as though she was still in shock. It was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she had actually left Boston and flew home. And now her and her not-girlfriend were going to visit her childhood home. She didn't even know if they still lived there. She didn’t know what her siblings would think of her. Hell, she didn’t even know if her step dad was still married to her mom. 

“Baby,” Katya cooed in Trixie’s ear. She just groaned. But she did have to admit, she loved it when Katya used pet names. 

“Go away,” Katya teared the blanket away from Trixie, and started to kiss down her neck and the exposed parts of her chest and stomach from where her shirt had come up. Trixie let out soft moans. “Katya…”

“Trixie…” Katya dragged out her voice the same way Trixie had in a mocking tone. She was straddling Trixie’s hips, leaning down over, kissing every piece of skin she could get her lips on. Trixie let out a louder moan, arching her back slightly. The room was already hot. And Katya’s hot breath and gentle kisses were just making Trixie hotter. 

“You’re getting me hot and bothered,” Trixie bit her lip, opening her eyes to look at Katya. Her cheeks were flushed red also.

“Good,” She smiled, dragging her tongue along Trixie’s collarbone, 

“Fuck” She gasped, closing her eyes again.

“Baby,” Katya whispered in Trixie’s ear, pressing her whole body against Trixie’s. She had to bite her lip, feeling Katya’s curves against her own. 

“What?”

“Time to get up,” Katya smirked hopping off Trixie and moving over to where she had thrown her suitcase the previous night. Trixie pouted, shocked by Katyas methods of waking her up. 

“You rotted cunt,” Trixie rolled over, pressing her face into the pillow. 

“It was the only way to get your lazy ass up,” Trixie glared at Katya. Katya flashed her pearly white teeth, and Trixie tried not to smile back.

“I’m going to go masterbate in the shower now,” Trixie sighed, throwing her legs over the bed. As she stood up, she turned to look at Katya. Her mouth was hanging open. Her eyes, once teasing and fun were now filled with lust. She didn’t know what to say in response. Trixie Mattel had stumped her. Trixie shimmied out of her clothes and moved to the bathroom. 

She turned on the shower, nice and hot. Trixie was one of those girls who liked the water so hot it was nearly melting her skin off. The water felt nice against her sweaty skin. It sent goosebumps up her entire body when she brought her hand down to touch herself. She gasped feeling relief rush over her. She let out loud moans as she the warm water run down her body, tracing every curve of her. Her wet hair clung to her face and back, and using her free hand, she pushed it back. 

“Fuck,” She moaned, biting her lip as she rubbed her clit in slow circles. She knew she was being loud. But she didn’t care. Trixie backed up against the cool tile of the shower and ran her free hand over her body. 

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open and slammed shut. Before Trixie knew what was happening, she was being held against the shower wall, being kissed aggressively. Trixie’s hand was soon replaced by Katya’s as she rubbed the sensitive spot on Trixie’s pussy.

“Fucl baby,” Katya moaned, kissing Trixie hard again, leaving Trixie a moaning mess, “Those noises you were making were about to kill me,” She got down on her knees, and kissed Trixie’s thighs. She spread Trixie’s legs, and took her clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Trixie wanted to scream in pleasure, but bit her tongue and settled for fierce curse words under her breath. Katya wasted no time shoving her fingers inside Trixie, moving fast and hard. Trixie was already so close, and seeing Katya on her knees, eating her out in the shower right in front of her, was pushing her to the edge. 

Without saying another word, Trixie came. It was almost hard for Katya to tell because it mixed with the warm water from the shower. 

“Katya…” But before she could finish, Katya was kissing her again, grabbing her ass. Trixie let out another moan, still sensitive. When they broke apart Trixie continued her thought, “Let me,” Trixie moved her hand to touch Katya, but she was stopped. 

“We don’t have time. It’s almost 11:30, and we haven’t eaten,” Katya kissed Trixie’s wet hairline, “I’ll let you fuck me hard tonight baby, But now let's just shower,” She smiled wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Trixie agreed, and the two of them helped wash each others hair, and bodies.

By the time they were all dressed and ready to go, they decided to have their uber driver just take them through a drive through. Trixie promised Katya that she would take her to a real place to eat breakfast tomorrow. Katya didn’t mind eating McDonalds. They ate in the car on the way to Trixie’s old home. Trixie barely ate her (vegetarian) egg mcmuffin. She was anxious, and felt like she was going to puke.

“Trix?”

“Hmm?”

“It’ll be fine,” She smiled reassuringly, “And no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you,”

“Thanks,” Trixie smiled, taking Katya’s right hand in her own and kissing it gently.

The house hadn't changed over the years. Maybe the gross Brown color had dulled a little. Trixie hated the color brown. They thanked their driver and got out of the car, hand in hand, Trixie didn’t want to let go of Katya’s hand, because she was her support system. But at the same time, she didn’t want to be killed for being gay. With a deep breath, she let go of Katya’s hand and walked up to the door. She knocked firmly and held her breath, This was it. This was the moment her entire adult life had been leading up to. When the door swung open, a tall, slim woman with long grey hair opened the door. She blinked for a second before taking a step ack in shock. 

“Mom…” 

“Oh my god Beatrix!” She yelled, throwing her arms around Trixie. They both cried as they held each other in a tight embrace. 

“Hi mama,” Trixie said, her country accent sneaking out for a second. 

“Come in sugar! We have so much to talk about. You too love!” Trixie’s mother invited Katya into the house. “Im Bethany by the way,” 

It was uncomfortable for her just because she wasn’t sure where her relationship with Trixie stood. If she was asked, would she be honest about her feelings for Trixie? Or are they just friends in this situation. 

“I’ll make you girls some tea! The Kids are at school, but they will be so excited to see you!” Trixie’s mom hopped off to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Katya sat next to Trixie and kissed her cheek quickly. She was happy that they found her mom, and that she seemed to be happy to see Trixie. 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” a small smile crossed her face. 

“I’m happy for you,” 

“Thanks,” Trixie closed her eyes and gave Katya a small peck before her mom came back with tea for all of them. 

“All I had was green tea. Sorry,” She sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” The two girls said in unison. Trixie’s mother smiled and sat down across from them, crossing her legs.

“So who is this young lady?”

“Katya,” Katya said extending her hand out to shake. She flashed her most charming smile, showing off her perfect teeth. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Kat-e-ya,” Bethany smiled doing her best to pronounce her name, Where are you from dear?”

“Russia originally. But I moved to Boston when I was young and have lived there ever since,” Katya grinned, exaggerating her accent ever so slightly. 

“How exciting! Well it is a joy to see you two! You met at school then?”

“Yeah. Katya is an art major and graduating here in just a few weeks. Her work is amazing mom!”

“Wonderful! You’ll have to show me sometime,” 

“For sure!”

“Speaking of school, how is it love?” 

“Good! I love my roomate. My classes are relatively easy. I’m really enjoying it,” 

“Oh I’m so happy to hear that! What about Devin. Did he come with you?” Trixie froze. She didn’t know they were going to get into the serious stuff so fast. She was over the whole devin thing, but she knew that talking about her abuse would lead to her childhood, and her step dad. She looked at Katya or support. Katya just gave her a sad look, knowing there was nothing she could do to help her besides be supportive. She moved her arm behind Trixie and rubbed her back in a comforting way. 

“N-no. He’s not here…”

“What wrong sweetie?” Trixie didn’t know what to say. She felt panic set in. The room was too hot. She swore it must of been about a hundred degrees in that room. Both Katya and her mother were staring at her with concerned looks on their faces. It was too much. Tears were brimming her eyes at this point. 

“He wasn’t good to me mom…” She watched as the color in her mother's face drained. She was pale as a ghost. 

“Trixie...oh god honey I don’t know what to say…”

“Mom, I came her for a reason,” She took a deep breath closing her eyes, “Devin hit me. But I thought it was normal. Abuse is all I have known,” It was Bethany's turn to cry now.

“I’m so sorry,” She shook her head, tears falling down her high cheekbones. Trixie’s resemblance to her mother was really astounding. 

“Are you still with him?” Trixie asked. Her mom just let out another sob. It broke both Trixie and Katya’s hearts. Trixie couldn’t handle it anymore. She let a small sob escape her mouth as she turned to look at Katya. She had the saddest look in her eyes. She didn’t know what to do to help Trixie at this point. Trixie grabbed Katya’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Why,” 

“I can’t leave him. He provides for this family,”

“He’s destroying this family mom! He destroyed me. Hes ruining you. You need to leave him for the safety of your other two kids!”

“You don’t think I now that? You don’t think I’ve tried? If he kills me Beatrix He gets full custody of them,” Trixie’s heart was breaking more and more with every word that came out of her moms mouth. 

“I’m calling the police,” 

“You can’t!”

“And why not? They will help!”

“But what will the neighbors think?”

“Are you kidding me?” This time it was Katya’s turn to talk. She was absolutely dumbfounded by what she was hearing. 

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry Bethany, but that is ridiculous. You need to put your kids safety above all else. It shouldn’t matter what the neighbors think,” Katya tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. It was obvious that Bethany was a kind person, and that she loved her kids. But she was delusional. She had lived too long in a corrupt society where her image was everything. 

“You don’t understand what it’s like,” 

“You’re right. I can’t say I have been through this personally, but seeing the way that this abuse has affected Trixie, is heartbreaking. She didn’t deserve it, and your other two kids sure as hell don’t deserve it either. If not for yourself, you need to do it for your kids,”Bethany was sobbing harder now, her head in her hands. Trixie stared at Katya, her heart pounding in her chest. Never had she ever been so thankful for another human being like she was thankful for Katya. She was so smart, and it was like she always knew what to say when no one else did. 

“”A mother's job is to take care of her kids. And I know that you’re trying. But mama, if you don’t call the police, we will,” 

Bethany took a few deep breaths and stood up wiping her tears away. 

“He is on his way home soon. I think it would be best if you guys were gone when he gets here,” 

“Mom…”

“I’m sorry Beatrix. I’m sorry for everything he did to you. I’m sorry for Devin. I have failed you as a mother,”

“Mom stop!” 

“It was nice seeing you darling,” She kissed Trixie’s forehead and walked to her room, locking her door. Trixie got up and pressed her ear up against the door. She could hear the buttons on the phone of their old land line dial three numbers. Three very distinct beeping sounds. She was relieved. But heart broken. 

“Let’s go,” She grabbed Katya’s hand and headed for the front door. Katya called for an uber while Trixie sat on the patio deep in thought. She wanted to see her brother and sister. She wanted to hold her mom and tell her everything was going to be alright. But she knew none of those things were going to happen today. She would come back eventually, and hopefully everything would be okay. But right now, everything hurt.

“Beatrix?” Both of the girls looked up to see A large man with a beer gut walking up the driveway. Katya didn’t need an introduction to know who this man was. Trixie’s blood ran cold. Her mom was right. They needed to leave sooner. 

“Trixie, let’s start walking,” Katya whispered in her ear, helping Trixie stand up. 

“Beatrix is that you? Answer me when I’m speaking to you!” 

“She doesn’t have to answer to anyone,” Katya responded, guarding Trixie with her body.

“And who the fuck are you?” He replied slurring his words a little. 

“It doesn’t matter. We were just leaving,” Katya said through a snarl. She wanted to kill him. She actually wanted to kill this man. And if Trixie wasn’t sitting right there next to her, she probably would have too. They started walking away when he grabbed Katya’s arm and shoved her out of the way so there was nothing in between him and Trixie.

“You’ve really blossomed young lady,” Her Step-dad tried to smile at her. She felt nothing but fear. 

“We really need to go now…” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“What brings you home? Finally realize that you couldn’t make it at a university,” He chuckled.

“I came to see my mom,” 

“And not me?” Katya rushed to Trixie’s side and grabbed her arm. 

“Trixie we really need to go before I do something stupid,” Katya whispered, glaring at the man in front of them. 

“I would never come to see you,” Trixie whispered again. Her fear was slowly being replaced by an intense rage. She hated her step father with her whole heart. Not just for what he had done to her, but what he was still doing to her family. 

“Don’t you speak to me that way,” He growled grabbing her wrist making her wince, “You are on my property, visiting my house!” Katya shoved him hard in the chest, making him stumble backwards. He was drunk. It was obvious to both of them. 

“Don’t you ever fucking touch her again!” now it was his turn to glare. 

“You have to bring your little lesbian along with you? I always knew you were a fucking dyke,” 

“So? She has taught me what love is. She has helped me get over my abusive past and move on. You will never experience love because you are a disgusting piece of filth,” Trixie yelled. She watched as his eyes grew wide and angry. He began to walk toward the two girls, but Katya socked him right in the face. Hard. For being as small as she was, the girl was muscular. She knocked him out right splat on the sidewalk in front of the house. He was a drunk, mumbling mess, not able to get up.

“You're a monster,” Katya kicked him hard in the stomach. “You think you can just abuse children like it’s nothing?” SHe asked tears streaming her face as she kicked him hard again. 

“Katya,” Trixie whispered pulling her back.

“You’re lucky Trixie is such a kind hearted person. Because if she wasn’t here you’d be dead,” Katya spit on him, and turned taking Trixie’s hand. They walked a block away before sitting down to catch their breaths and clear their minds. They heard police sirens and ambulances close by. 

“Are you okay?” Trixie asked Katya who had been quiet for too long now. It was out of character for her. She just chuckled and looked up.

“I should be asking you that,” Trixie gave her a half hearted smile and kissed her cheek. 

“Trixie,”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kind comments last time. I love reading them and knowing what you guys think!   
> This story is almost over and I guess I was wondering if you would read another story if I wore one.


	12. Family matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie talks to the police and Katya gets to meet the siblings

“Is there anything else we should know about Miss. Mattel?” The police officer asked Trixie as he handed her another tissue. She shook her head no and took a deep breath. 

“No. That’s everything,” She sniffed. It was odd. Trixie, in her whole life had only ever told Devin the whole truth. About what was happening to her at home. And then within the past few months, Pearl and Katya knew. And now she was in a Milwaukee police department spilling her whole truth to an officer she didn’t know. 

“Thank you,” He shot her a gentle smile, “We will look into the case and keep you updated,” Trixie just nodded, and followed him out the door and back into the lobby where Katya was patiently waiting. She looked exhausted. But when she saw Trixie, she smiled. Katya’s smile could light up a whole room. 

“How’d it go?” She asked in a low tone. 

“It went okay. I mean I just told him my story. I'm pretty positive he will be locked up for a long time,” 

“That's good baby,” Katya kissed her and then took her hand and lead them out of the station. They decided to walk back to their hotel, because it wasn’t very far away and they both needed some fresh air. 

Trixie didn’t want to admit she was happy. She really didn’t want to. It made her feel icky and wrong. Her mother was going through heartbreak, her siblings were probably confused. But she knew it was going to get better for them. Life was going to get better for everyone. Katya squeezed Trixie’s hand, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“What’s on your mind Tracy?”

“I feel guilty,”

“Why?”

“Because I’m happy,”

“Don’t feel guilty for that. You deserve happiness,”

“I know. But I feel like I should have done this sooner instead of just running away,”

“You did what you had to do to save yourself. No one can blame you for that,” Katya looked at her seriously. Trixie just nodded and looked down as they continued to walk

“I don’t know what I would do without you,”

“You’d be fine. Your life just might be a little more boring,” Katya smiled squeezing Trixie’s hand again.

“That’s not true. You saved me,”

“You were the one who called me.You asked for help. That’s the strongest thing you could have done,”

“I guess you’re right,” She shyly smiled.

When they got back to the hotel room, they both collapsed on the bed. It was getting late already after spending a few hours in the police station. They were tired and hungry, and not really sure what to do now. They were still there for three more days, and had basically already done what they went there to do. 

“I can’t believe it,”

“I know,” Katya sighed, rolling over and resting her head in her hands to look at Trixie, “He’ll be gone for good now,”

“Well, yeah but that's not what I meant,” 

“What did you mean then?”

“You like me,” Trixie teased.

“Who told you that?” Katya acted shocked. 

“You did you idiot,” Trixie smiled.

“Oh yeah. I forgot,” She smiled kissing Trixie lovingly.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I like you too,” 

“Just like?”

“Love. I love you Yaktrina,” Trixie smiled like a lovesick fool. Probably because she was in fact, a lovesick fool.

“Mmm Thats what I like to hear,” Katya said kissing her again. Katya held Trixie’s body close to hers as they kissed. There was no intensity, or rushing. Just passion and love. 

Suddenly, Dolly Parton’s “Here you come again” started coming from Trixie’s phone, causing her to groan in frustration. She just wanted one second alone with Katya, and of course someone had to call and mess it up. 

“Hello?” She asked not hiding the annoyed tone in her voice. 

“Hi, this is Deputy Charles Daye. We were wondering if you would be willing to pick up Charlotte and Dan Mattel from the station? They have already been questioned, and we are holding your mom for a few more hours,” 

“Yes! Yeah we will be there soon. Thank you!” Trixie hung up the phone. 

“What are we doing?”

“Picking up my brother and sister,” Trixie smiled bouncing up, “We can take them out to eat!”

“Okay, let me get an uber,” Katya smiled, seeing how excited Trixie was. She was a little anxious to meet Trixie’s siblings. She wasn’t sure how they would react to their sisters gay lover. Especially growing up in such a conservative area. 

“I’m so excited,” Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya, “I love you so much Katya,” She smiled and ran to the bathroom, probably to touch up her makeup from when she had cried. 

“I’m excited for you Trix,” she said. The Uber would be there in about five minutes. They both cleaned up a little and made there way to the car. Luckily, their uber driver had a larger SUV which was capable of fitting the two of them plus the two teenagers they were about to go and pick up. Katya watched Trixie smile and it warmed her heart. She couldn’t remember seeing her this happy. 

They directed the uber driver to the same location where it felt like they had just spent a million years, and saw the two teens sitting out front. Dan was looking up with anticipation as he saw the car pull up with the two girls in the back seat. Charlotte was looking at her phone with her headphones in. The sight of the broken girl made both Trixie and Katya’s stomachs turn. Neither of them knew what she had been through while Trixie was away at school. She was probably confused and scared, and now her mother was gone. It was a tough situation for anyone to go through, especially a child. 

“Trixie!” Dan cheered as Trixie stepped out of the car, and engulfed the boy in a tight hug. 

“Hey buddy,” She smiled and kissed his forehead. He stuck his tongue out in protest, but there was still a smile playing at his lips. Trixie stood up straighter and looked at her sister. Her heart ached. “Hey Charlotte,”

“Oh. You’re back?”

“I told you I’d come back for you guys,” 

“I didn’t think it would be like this,” 

“I’m sorry…”

“For what? For leaving us? For not coming back sooner? For tearing this family apart? WHat are you sorry for Beatrice?” Katya, who had gotten out of the car at this point, was ready to step in and try to calm things down. But before she had the chance, Trixie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister. She held her tight as her shoulders began to shake. She was crying. 

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to abandon you. I should have come back sooner, but I couldn’t. I had to fix myself first,” For just a brief moment, everything stood still. The whole world took a second to breath as Charlotte wrapped her arms around Trixie and cried with her. Trixie couldn’t blame her for being mad. But she could try to make it up to her every way possible. 

“Trix?” Dan called out, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?” Trixie asked letting Charlotte out of her grasp and wiping her eyes. 

“Who is this?” He asked pointing at Katya, catching her by surprise. 

“My name is Katya. PLeasure to meet you,” She smiled, shaking his hand. He smiled back at her. 

“That’s a fun name!” 

“Thank you,” Katya laughed standing back up. 

“Why is she here?” Charlotte glared slightly, making Katya’s blood run cold. 

“I needed a support system. I couldn’t have done this alone,”

“Where are you from? You have a little accent,” Asked Dan as he stared at Katya. 

“Originally I’m from Mother Russia,” She emphasized her accent, making the boy smile, “But I’ve lived in Boston most of my life,” 

“You have to teach me Russian! They don’t offer it in school. Only boring stuff like spanish and french. Russian is much more exotic!”

“Well that’s one way of putting it, yeah,” Katya laughed again. 

Trixie and her siblings piled in the back, and Katya sat up front, which apparently you’re not supposed to do? But Katya promised a good tip and the guy was nice, so he allowed it. They settled on going to some local favorite. According to the Dan, they have the best bbq in the south. Charlotte was quiet the whole ride. It made Katya uncomfortable, and Trixie anxious. She loved her sister, and she honestly felt awful for just leaving her with that monster. She wanted to make it up to her somehow. But she didn’t know how to. All she could do was hope that time would heal. 

“How many?”

“Four,” 

“Alright, if y’all just follow me this way,” the waiter said. The kids walked in front of Trixie and Katya. 

“I want to take you to Russia,” 

“Really? Why?”

“So that you can hear the accents and experience what I’m going through,” Katya laughed, and Trixie lightly smacked her shoulder. 

“It’s not that bad! At least they speak english jackass,” She smiled. 

“Y’all,”

Both girls snorted with laughter, causing lots of heads to turn and look at them. They just shrugged it off and sat at their table. The menu was overwhelming. Especially for someone like Katya who didn’t eat BBQ often enough to know what she liked. 

“Dan,” Katya leaned over. 

“Yeah?”

“You have to show me what’s good on here,” 

He didn’t even hesitate, and started listing off what his favorite things to get were. Katya had to admit, Dan was an outgoing boy. Very charming. A lot like Trixie actually. 

“What are you getting Charlotte?” Trixie asked.

“A steak,”

“Those are almost eighteen dollars….”

“You said you were treating us. I’ve been traumatized,” She put her hand over her head and leaned back dramatically. Now that Katya was thinking about it, Charlotte was a lot like Trixie too.

“I don-”

“Let her get the Steak Trix. We have enough,” 

The rest of the night went pretty well. Trixie ordered the house saled, Dan and Katya both got the brisket sandwich, And Charlotte obviously got the steak. Everything was running smoothly, and Trixie was so grateful. Dan and Katya were hitting it off wonderfully. SHe was teaching him a few simple words and phrases in russian. And Charlotte’s mood improved the second she got food. She even joined into the conversation once or twice. THey were all having a blast for the most part. Katya even talked Trixie into getting dessert for the kids.

“I think they like you,” Trixie whispered in Katya’s ear while the Dan and Charlotte were munching on the big piece of texas sheet cake they had gotten.

“You think so?”

“Yeah,” Trixie smiled, and without thinking about it, pecked Katya. It was simple. It was sweet. It was loving. Who knew such a simple notion could start such a commotion. The girls got their bill, and were about to pay when an elderly woman tapped Trixie’s shoulder.

“Excuse me?”

“Can I help you?” 

“Could you not do that in public? I am with my grandchildren, and I would prefer if they didn’t see that,” 

“Do what?” Trixie asked, the outrage in her voice very clear and apparent. 

“Just, all of...that!” She swung her arms around in a circle. “Homosexuality is a sin, and I’m trying to do the lord's work by keeping the children pure!” Katya stood up. Now it was her turn to be outraged. 

“Excuse me ma’am, but gluttony is also a sin. So maybe you should stop feeding those fat fucks of yours, and do some self reflecting,” That lady had not another word to say to them. She just stormed off in anger, probably to go talk to the manager about them. Katya put the money they owed on the table, and took Trixie’s hand in her own.

“Let’s go,” Katya nodded as she dragged Trixie out of the establishment, the two teens close behind. They all stood outside, catching their breath. Katya was angry. Like really angry. But she didn’t want to yell or scare the teenagers. So she pulled Trixie aside. 

 

“Do you want to take them back to the hotel? You can take my debit card and get them their own room if they need a place to stay tonight,” Trixie smiled sadly at Katya and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. 

“You’re too good to me,”

“I’m really not,” 

“Babe,” Trixie turned Katya’s face to look at her, “I love you. And you’ve done so much for my family and I. You are wonderful,” Trixie smiled, tears brimming her eyes. 

“I love you so fucking much Trixie Mattel,”

“Will you be back to the hotel soon?”

“Yeah. I just need a cigarette and a walk. I’ll be back soon,” Trixie leaned in and gave Katya a gentle kiss before turning back to the teenagers who were standing far back, awestruck. Trixie was going to have a fun conversation with them tonight. 

The three of them walked back to the hotel while Katya sparked her first cigarette. It certainly wouldn’t be her last of the night. The walk home was mostly just small talk and catching up. Neither Dan nor Charlotte mentioned what they had witnessed in the restaurant. Trixie was thankful for it in the moment, but she knew it would only make bringing it up later even harder. When she pulled out the room key and opened it Charlotte scoffed.

“Are you okay?” 

“It just confirms everything,” She crossed her arms and sat across the hall. 

“What does it confirm Charlotte?”

“That you’re a fucking Dyke,” 

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me Beatrice,”

“Don’t talk to me like that!”

“You’re not my mom!”

“No but I am all you have right now,” Trixie put her head in her hands, trying to calm down. Breath through your anger. That is always what Katya says to do, “You two are all I have right now,”

“How can you say that? You left us to fend for ourselves. And then you just come back and expect me to accept your lifestyle? No Trixie, that’s not how it works,”

“I’m not asking you to accept it,” Trixie went and sat down next to her sister and tucked her knees into her chest, “I just want to be apart of your life again. I’m trying to make things better,” 

“Things will never get better. He ruined me. He destroyed everything I cared about. Including you,”

“No, no. You can’t look at it like that. I was broken when I left home. Not were we treated badly at home, but I was in a toxic relationship with Devin,” Trixie choked, and wiped her eyes again before continuing, “I was so broken and lost,”

“He broke you Trixie!”

“No he didn’t”

“Yes he did! You are with a girl now. He turned you against the way of the lord!”

“Times are changing. There are no rules for who you can and can’t love,”

“It is wrong,”

“It’s really not. You can think what you want Charlotte, but Katya was there for me. She helped me find the strength to come back,” Charlotte stayed quiet as Trixie stood up, “I’m going to find Dan. please come with. We can watch a movie tonight,” Trixie gave her a soft smile and walked into the room, leaving the door propped open. She just needed a little space. And while it pissed her off to no end that her parents had raised them to be so intolerant, she knew it wasn’t Charlotte or Dans fault. 

Katya walked home along the dimly lit side roads that lead to the hotel room they were staying in. She felt bad. Like in a way getting into an argument with that old lady had ruined everyone's night. She knew it probably ruined Trixie’s because now she had to take her brother and sister home and explain to them why she was kissing her friend. And knowing the community they were raised in, she knew those kids would probably have a hard time accepting it. Obviously, Katya wanted them to like her. She loved Trixie, and she knew nothing would make her happier. But, what was more important to her was that they wouldn’t resent Trixie after all of this. It would be so easy for them to just cut her off and never talk to her again. She didn’t want that for Trixie. 

With a deep sigh, she took the last drag of her final cig and put it out. She was going to break walking back in there. That probably wouldn’t look too good on her part. But hell did she need it. 

Walking into the small room, she didn’t see what she expected. All three of them, curled up on the bed sleeping while the end of Dirty Dancing played. She didn’t have the heart to wake any of them up. So instead she brought her pajamas into the bathroom, showered, and went and sat in the little chair. And that is where she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry for not updating in so long! I graduated high school, so I couldn’t write on my school computer anymore. But luckily I got a new computer for college, some more regular updates should be coming :)
> 
> I recently received a few very kind comments, so thank you to @CivonumisAdore and @KayClauddii it’s readers like you that really keep me going and give me the inspiration to keep writing <3
> 
> And thank you to everyone who even just reads this story. Writing is one of my biggest passions, and knowing that people enjoy what I do means the world and more to me


	13. Human Decency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya proves once more that she is just the best person.

Waking up the next morning, Katya felt like she had been hit by a truck. Sleeping in the little arm chair by the door did nothing for her back. She stretched up, letting out a quiet groan as she felt her spine realign with a few solid pops. There was only a little bit of light slipping in through the shut curtains, illuminating only a small amount of the hotel room. Katya turned to look at trixie, curled up with her younger siblings. They all looked so peaceful. So happy. She knew it was only a simple happy moment in time, and that that happiness wouldn’t last much longer. But she wanted nothing more then for the three of them to find happiness. The mattel children deserved nothing but the best, and Katya would do anything in her power to try and make them feel a sense of normalcy. 

It was seven thirty in the morning, and Katya couldn't possibly go back to sleep in that chair. She decided to go gt breakfast, so when Trixie and the kids woke up they would have something to eat. They would probably like that. Finding a pad of paper and a pen that the hotel provided, Katya jotted down a quick note just in case Trixie woke up and wondered where she was. She changed into a tank top and some shorts, and left. There was a Mcdonalds just around the block, so she decided to just walk. 

The sun was warm and comforting. Not too hot, not too humid. She knew it would get worse later and she would sweat like a man. So she was enjoying the weather while she could. Seeing Trixie and her family made her think about her own. She missed her mom. She wondered how she was doing. If she was thinking about her too. Maybe she would look her up on facebook or something when she gets home. See if her mother figured out how to use the internet. Normally she would just write to her, but she wasn’t even sure if she still lived in her childhood home. Katya hadn’t talked to her mom in a long time. Not since she left. And they didn’t leave on the best of terms. Would her mother even want to hear from her? 

Katya shrugged off the thoughts as she walked into the air conditioned McDonalds. She shivered as her body adjusted to the temperature change. The only other people in the restaurant at this hour were construction workers getting their morning coffee. She felt uncomfortable as she made her way to the register, because all eyes were on her. Katya wasn’t ignorant. She knew she was hot. She knew guys always wanted her because she was this little, busty mystery woman. 

“Welcome to McDonalds,” The boy behind the register said to her.

“Morning,” She smiled at him, “How’s your morning going?”

“I’m fine,” 

“How long have you been here?”

“Girl don’t get me started,” He laughed, “I work the graveyard shift. I get off in ten minutes,”

“You poor soul,” 

“It’s my reality,” He smiled again, “What can I get for you?”

“Uh… can I get one egg mcmuffin, three sausage mcmuffins, and four orders of the hashbrown cake things,”

“For sure,” He tapped the screen a few times, “And can I get a name for that?”

“Katya. K-A-T-Y-A,” She spelled it out for him. 

“Is that a stage name or something?”

“Ha! No,”

“Based on the way all these guys were looking at you, I thought maybe they knew you from somewhere that I didn’t,” He winked. Katya felt her cheeks get red, and then she laughed. This boy was endearing.

“Are you implying I’m a prostitute?”

“You said it and not me,” He put a cup on the counter and started to walk to the back.

“Oh I didn’t buy a drink…”

“On the house Katya,” He smiled and waved at her before disappearing into the kitchen. She walked over to the fountain and filled her cup with unsweet ice tea, because she hated herself. That boy was probably the nicest person Katya had come into contact with since being in Milwaukee. She didn’t get the sense he was flirting with her. He was just nice. It was refreshing. 

“Kat-ya?” 

“Thanks,” Katya smiled at the girl handing over the bag of her food. She didn’t have the energy to correct the mispronunciation of her name. She looked at her phone. It was eight ten. Her new friend had probably already left to go home and get some sleep. She couldn’t even imagine working a night shift. What a nightmare. 

She walked out the door of the Mcdonalds, and went to grab her morning cig. As she went to grab the pack, she heard the faint sound of groaning followed by a loud smacking sound.Her fight or flight response kicked in, and she ran around the building to find a group of two construction workers kicking someone on the ground. SHe dropped her food and ran up to them and shoved one of them off the body. 

“What the fuck?” she yelled pushing the other man too. 

“This is no place for you pretty lady,” One of the men grabbed her arm. She shoved him off and punched him right across the face. 

“Get your dirty hands off me,” She spit. He looked like he was about to snap, and hit her back, but his friend put his arm in front of him and shook his head

“You can’t hit a lady dude. Let’s just go,”

“You got lucky,” The construction worker said to the body on the ground, before both of the men ran off. She watched them with hatred in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” She turned around and got on her knees, only to look in horror at the boy from McDonalds laying there in a pile. 

“I’m fine,” He wiped some of the blood from his nose. 

“Here,” Katya reached out her hand and helped the boy sit up. He groaned, and propped himself up against the building. Katya got up quickly and grabbed her drink and offered it to him. He took it gladly and took a few sips. 

“Who the fuck drinks unsweet tea?” He laughed half heartedly. 

“I do you goof,” She smiled. 

“Thank you...for doing that. You could of gotten really hurt,” 

“I don’t care. I just did what I thought was right I guess,” She shrugged, and sat down next to him. 

“Do you know those guys?”

“They went to my school last year,”

“How old are you?” 

“Sixteen,”

“And you work the graveyard shift?” Katya asked in horror.

“Gotta make that money somehow,” Katya felt her heart break. It reminded her of Trixie. SHe put her arm around the boy and he rested his head on her shoulder. He was trying to not cry. Katya could tell by the way he was shaking. When he finally spoke again, his voice was shaking, “I can’t go home like this. It will break my mama’s heart,” 

“Come back with me. We’ll get you cleaned up. Get some food in you. ANd then I’ll make sure you get home safe,”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. I just met you like twenty minutes ago,”

“Well, you know I’m Katya. What’s your name?” 

“Austin,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Austin. Now we aren’t strangers. Consider me a friend,” He smiled slightly, “Come with me,”

“I’d feel like a burden…”

“No. You’re my new friend Austin. This is what friends do for eachother,” She started to get up, and helped Austin up. She grabbed her food, and wrapped her other arm around Austin, and they walked to the hotel. When they got into the hotel room, the kids were still asleep, and the bathroom door was locked. Trixie was probably getting ready. 

“Oh...I didn’t realize your family was here,” Austin looked around uncomfortable, “I feel guilty Katya,”

“Shh. They don’t care dude,” She smiled walking Austin over to the chair she slept in the night before and helping him sit down. He groaned slightly. SHe felt bad for him. Poor kid was probably in a lot of pain. 

“Katya your back!” She heard the bathroom door unlock. She saw the bright bubbly smile on Trixie’s face falter as she saw the bloodied boy sitting in their room. 

“Trix,” Katya got up quickly and walked over to Trixie who was looking at her in shock. 

“What the fuck Katya?” Trixie hissed through her teeth, quiet enough not to wake her brother and sister. 

“He needed help Trixie,” 

“And so you thought it was a good idea to bring him back here? Dan and Charlotte have already been through so much! They don’t need to see this right now!”

“Trixie Mattel It’s called being a good person! He is 16 and was getting beat up by some old classmates after working all night at McDonalds! Cut him some slack!”

“I’m sorry… I don’t want to cause a fight. I can leave it’s really no big deal,” Austin whispered, starting to get up. The pain on his face was obvious. Katya saw the confliction flash across Trixie’s face. 

“No no. You can stay,” She smiled sweetly and walked over to him. She kneeled by the chair and got a good look at him. “Let’s get you to the bathroom and clean you up alright?” He nodded and took Trixie’s hand as she helped him into the bathroom. 

Austin sat on the toilet while Katya soaked a washcloth with warm water. Trixie went to go find the first aid kit they had brought just incase. Katya had told Trixie she was paranoid for bringing it. Good thing she didn’t listen. She came back in and took over for Katya. So she could take her shoes off. 

“What happened?” Trixie found herself asking Austin as she wiped the dry blood from his lip. 

“Just some old bullies,”

“That’s fucked. I’m sorry,”

“I’m just lucky Katya was there to save me,” Trixie smiled and looked down at the mention of Katya. 

“She likes to help people,” Austin nodded and looked down, pursing his lips, clearly thinking about something.

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure,”

“Are you and Katya like...together?” The question took Trixie back a little bit. She knew the way most people felt about homosexuality in her hometown. And she knew this sixteen year old probably hadn’t met many, if any, gay people in is life.

“Yes,” She finally responded, looking at Austin, trying to gauge the way he would react. He furrowed his eyebrows. He was deep in thought again.

“Do you love her?”

“Very much,” He nodded. “Why do those boys bully you Austin?” He stayed quiet again. He was uncomfortable, and Trixie was trying to figure it out. He was clearly a sweet kid. But Trixie had to admit, it would make her uncomfortable if it turned out he did hate gay people. 

“How’s it going?” Katya came back into the bathroom and pushed herself up on the counter, “You look much better,” 

“I feel much better,” He gave her a small smile, “Thank you both,”

“You’re welcome,” Trixie smiled.

“Can I ask another question?”

“Shoot,”

“How did you guys know?”

“Know what?” 

“That you liked girls?” The question shocked Katya. Trixie was expecting it.

“I never really thought about it I guess. I grew up here in this homophobic family in a homophobic town. I didn’t really know until I met Katya,” Trixie turned back and smiled at Katya, who was looking back at her lovingly. “It just felt right. Like I was always meant to be with her,” Katya hopped off the counter and pressed a kiss into Trixie hair. 

“I always knew. But I grew up in Russia. Similar to here. Very homophobic. Except where I lived, people were being jailed and executed for being gay. I told my mother before I left for school. She didn’t take it well, but I knew I couldn’t keep living a lie,”

“Times are changing though. Being gay is becoming less of a taboo subject. In Boston, no one even bats an eye at us,” Trixie added, smiling kindly at Austin. 

“Those boys… The ones who attacked me,”

“What about them?”

“They used to call me fag in the hallways and push me into lockers and stuff,” Both Trixie and Katya felt their blood run cold. 

“Oh Austin…”

“I’m confused and angry. I feel like I never got to find out for myself that I’m gay. I feel like I got forced into a box, and shamed. And now I’m scared to be myself. I don’t know what I am,” Trixie wrapped her arms around the boy and held him tight. The More the two girls found out about Austin, the more they wanted to take him home and care for him.

“It’s okay to be confused. And It’s okay to not know what you are. You need to take time for yourself,”

“I just want to hide,”

“You shouldn’t have to hide. You just need to make it a few more years, graduate high school, and move away. Go to college. Explore who you are,”

“I can’t just leave. My mom is here,”

“Is this something you could talk to your mom about?”

“I think she knows. She worries about me alot,”

“Would she be willing to move?”

“She’s sick. Stage three thyroid cancer. I can’t do that to her…”

“That’s why you work the graveyard shift,” Katya said, putting the pieces together. He just nodded. 

“She works part time on top of being sick. I just have to wait until she’s gone,” Trixie felt a tear roll down her cheek. This boy had been through so much in his short sixteen years. It was heartbreaking. 

“Listen, If you ever need out of here, I’m going to give you my number. My home in Boston is always open to you,” Katya said, kneeling down by Trixie. 

“Thank you,” He smiled at her. 

“Just get through school. You can do it. I did,” Trixie took his hand in her own, “It’s tough. I know it is. But you are strong. You already do so much,”

“Speaking of my mother, She is probably worried sick about me. I should get home soon,” 

“Are you feeling well enough to walk? I can walk you home or get you an uber or something,” 

“Would you mind getting me an uber? I don’t want to be a pain in the ass but I really don’t have any energy,” 

“Not at all,” Katya smiled and texted for an uber. They helped Austin up, And Katya gave him her number. “We are in town for a few more days if you need anything, or even just wanna go grab a bite to eat don’t hesitate to call,” 

“God you’re old. People don’t call anymore they just text,” Trixie said making Austin laugh. 

“I’ll text you if i need anything. Thank you guys again so much,” He smiled and hugged both of them. “And before you guys leave I’ll treat you guys to breakfast,” 

“No need to treat us to anything. But we will go for breakfast,” Trixie kissed his forehead, before letting Katya walk him out to wait for the car. WHen she turned back to face the room, she saw her brother and sister, both sitting up looking at her, clearly confused. 

“Who was that?” Charlotte asked.

“HIs name is Austin. Katya saved him this morning,”

“What happened?” Dan asked.

“He was getting beat up,”

“And Katya saved him?” 

“Yes,” Trixie responded, sitting down in the chair and taking a deep breath. What a way to start a morning. She looked over at her sister, who looked like she was having her own moral dilemma. 

“Did you guys get us food?” Dan asked excitedly spotting the McDonalds bag on the table. 

“Yeah Katya brought us back some. You probably have to heat it up,”

“Yes! Katya is my favorite!” He bounced out of bed excitedly and grabbed his food. 

“What a morning,” Katya said as she came back into the room. Trixie got up and wrapped her arms around Katya. 

“You are an amazing Person,” 

“I try,” She joked rubbing Trixie’s back lovingly. 

The rest of the morning consisted of them heating up their McDonald’s and watching TV. Trixie insisted her younger siblings watch Freaks and Geeks, because it is a cult classic. Katya felt like Dan might of been a little too young to really appreciate the show. But he was excited when he saw James Franco was in it. 

“I’m getting a call, I’ll be back,” Trixie said, standing up from the bed where she was and going to go stand in the hallway. 

“Katya?” Charlotte asked suddenly. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. For helping Trixie. She is much happier now than she was when she lived here,”

“It wasn’t just me though. I did help your sister a little. But she had to save herself. And she did. I was just her support system,” Katya shot the girl a small smile, “In this world, you have to be able to love yourself and do what is right for you. ANd then along the way you’ll find other people who want to help you reach happiness. Your sister was so strong. She got herself out of two situations with only a little help from people who care about her,”

“Thank you anyway. I don’t think she would have been able to come out here without you. I’m coming to terms with the two of you...being together. And while I might not understand it, I see that you make her a better person,”

“Thank you Charlotte,” Katya smiled, and pulled her into a small hug. Charlotte thankfully accepted the gesture and hugged her back.

“Things are going to get better for Dan and I now,”

“Absolutely they will. Just never be afraid to stand up for what you think is right, and you’ll do good kid,” She looked at the two teens sitting in front of her and smile. Dan shot the most heart warming smile back. These were two great kids, that had a bad hand dealt to them. It wasn’t fair. But Katya was certain they would be alright. 

“That was mom. She wants you guys home now,” Trixie looked sad as she walked back into the room. Dans smile faltered as he heard this. 

“Will you guys stay for dinner?”

“I’ll talk to her, but I’m sure that would be fine,”

They all rode back to their house in silence. Nothing but the radio in the car playing some country music Katya didn’t recognize. Neither of the girls knew how to feel. They knew that they would be saying goodbye soon. Katya had just gotten Charlotte to open up to her, and Dan was a doll to be around. She was going to be sad to see them go. Trixie on the other hand was completely torn up. She didn’t want to loose her family again. She didn’t want to say goodbye to them. To her mom. To her home. It was going to be a rough next few hours.

“Charlotte, Dan!” Trixie’s mother called out as the two kids walked out of the car. Dan walked right up to his mother and engulfed her in a strong hug. Charlotte smiled at her mother and wrapped an arm around her. 

“Did you guys have Fun with Trixie?”

“Yeah! They took us out for BBQ last night and Katya brought us McDonalds this morning!”

“Sounds nutritious,” She joked scrunching up her nose at the boy. She then turned to look at Trixie and hugged her tight. 

 

“Thank you for taking them for the night,” 

“It’s no big deal mama. I enjoyed getting to spend time with them,” 

“They weren’t too upset then?” 

“A little bit. But i think they both understand that this is for the better,” 

“Good,” She smiled and grabbed her daughters hands, “I’m so sorry. For all of this,”

“It’s okay mom,”

“It really isn’t. I should have protected you. And them,” she looked back at the house where the two teenagers were already inside, “I failed as a mother,”

 

“Everyone makes mistakes. I’m okay now. Charlotte and Dan are going to be okay now. You are going to be okay now,” Trixie pulled her mom into a tight hug.

“I love you baby,” Bethany cupped Trixie’s face, wiping away the stray tear that was making its way down her cheek. 

“I love you too mama,” 

“Why don’t we have a grill out tonight? I’ll go to the store, get some food. Force your brother and sister to help me,” 

“That sounds lovely,” Trixie smiled.

“You two, go home and get some rest. Looks like you haven’t slept in years. Be back around six?”

“Sounds good. Thanks,” Trixie smiled letting go of her mother's hand. 

“And Katya, thank you too sweetie,” She pulled Katya into a small hug

“It’s no problem Bethany,” Katya gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

“Alrighty then, see y’all at six,” She Waved to both of them before walking into the house. 

First thing Katya did when she got into the hotel room was collapse onto the bed. Bethany was right. Katya felt like she hadn’t slept in years. She rolled over and buried her face into the limp pillow on the bed. As she felt herself relax into the bed, she felt the weight of the bed shift a Trixie went and sat behind Katya. Next thing she knew, she felt Trixie’s hands on her back. She started rubbing her back, getting out any knots she had. Katya let out a content moan, appreciating the gesture. 

“Fuck,” She groaned as Trixie dug her thumbs into Katya’s lower back. 

“Am I hurting you?” Trixie asked, her voice low and sultry. 

“God no,” Katya groaned again, “You’re too good at this Tracy,” Trixie giggled softly and worked her hands up katya’s spine and to her shoulders. Katya moaned again, feeling all the pressure in her back lift. Trixie leaned down and kissed Katya’s ear, and then her neck. 

“You’re too good to me,”

“I’m just fulfilling my community service,” She smirked to herself. Trixie dug hand a little harder into Katya’s shoulder, making her cringe. 

“Oh really,” Trixie whispered into Katya’s ear.

“No you loser. It's because I have a big old dyke crush on you,”

“You’re lucky I like you so much, Trixie giggled kissing Katya’s shoulder blade. “And I never did pay you back for helping me in the shower,” Katya bit her lip as rixie talked. 

“Oh…”

“Roll over,” Trixie commanded, Sitting up on her knees so Katya had room. When she was turned over, Trixie’s lips came crashing into hers. Katya moved her hands to Trixie’s hips, helping her grind down against her body. Katya groaned as she felt trieis’s hands untie the drawstring on her shorts and slowly push them down her legs. Trixie sat up and kissed down Katya’s exposed stomach as her fingers teased her over her panties. 

“Oh god Trixie,”

“Baby your so wet already,” She teased, dragging her tongue along the inside of Katya’s thigh. Katya could feel herself growing anxious with need. She didn’t just want Trixie to touch her. She needed it. Trixie rubbed agonizingly slow circles over Katya’s soaked panties. 

“Stop teasing,” Katya groaned, arching her back in frustration. 

“I wanna hear you beg for me,” Trixie purred nipping at Katya’s hard nipples through the tank top she was wearing. Kata panted as she moved her hips in an attempt to relieve herself. 

“Fuck Trixie, please!”

“Please what?” 

“Eat me out baby. Fuck I need you,” She begged. 

“You want my mouth on you?”

“Yes,” She struggled to say through her moaning

“Where do you want it?” She asked as she kissed Katya’s chest, “Here?” She asked kissing her stomach.

“Lower,” So she did. Trixie kissed lower. Planting kisses on her stomach, between her legs, her inner thighs. Katya’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Trixie push her legs apart, leaving her completely vulnerable. Trixie smirked and leaned down dragging her tongue along Katya’s cunt. Katya let out a loud moan, grabbing a handful of Trixie’s hair.

“Mmm,” Trixie hummed, “You’re so wet babe,”

“Oh god Trixie,” Katya yelled, pushing Trixie’s face into her deeper. Trixie giggled and pushed a finger into her. She sucked her clit, swirling it around her tongue. Katya was shaking, her legs slowly moving back in around Trixie’s head. Trixie aggressively pushed Katya’s legs back open, giving her more space to work. She added two more fingers, fucking Katya harder. 

“Lay still,” Trixie whispered against Katya’s skin, making her shiver. Katya just nodded her head and bit her lip, desperate to have Trixie’s mouth back against her. 

“Fuck me Trixie,” She begged tugging on Trixie’s hair. 

“Manners Katya,” Trixie teased.

“Please!” 

“Hmm,” she agreed pumping her fingers faster, kissing Katya’s chest. She bit and prodded at her nipples, leaving little love bites along her chest and collarbones. She looked into Katya’s eyes and kissed her softly. Trixie sat back and looked at her. She was shaking beneath her, her skin glistening with sweat. She looked beautiful.

“Trixie...I..” She groaned reaching up and cupping Trixie’s face. Trixie moved her hand quicker, curling her fingers and hitting Katya’s g-spot. Katya yelled out as she came.

“I love you,” Trixie said as Katya came down from her orgasm. She planted a soft kiss on her her forehead. 

“I love you more,” Katya let out an exhausted laugh, and took Trixie’s hand in her own. 

“Bet,” Trixie giggled rolling over to lay down. Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie and pulled her close. 

“We have to get ready,”

“Why don’t we take a nap first?”

“I like the way you think Tracy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyeeee congrats to Aquaria. 
> 
> Also hey more updates coming soon.


	14. Barbie-Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya is the odd outsider at the "fun family BBQ" And Trixie tries to keep the peace.

The Dolly Parton song that Katya had grown to know due to it being Trixie’s ringtone, rang, waking up both the girls. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Trixie muttered as she fumbled with her phone. “Hello?”

“Hi sweetie. Are you on your way?” 

“Yes! Yeah we are on our way! Our Uber is just running late!”

“So you’ll be here soon?”

“Yeah! Okay love you bye,” Trixie hung up the phone and looked at Katya, who was still nestled in the blankets. 

“Are we late?”

“Yup,” 

“I smell like sex,” Trixie leaned down and smelled Katya.

“You mean sweat,” She giggled. 

“Isn’t that what sex smells like?”

“I guess it is,” 

“Can I take a quick shower?” 

“Super quick,”

“Alright,” She hopped up and ran to the bathroom. Trixie took a deep breath and stretched out on the bed, feeling her bones realine. The shower turned on, and Trixie stood up and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was smudged under her eyes. She groaned in frustration and walked into the bathroom, and started fixing her makeup.

“You’re going to have to go with wet hair,” Trixie yelled over the sound of the water. 

“I figured,” Katya said, turning off the water. She grabbed a towel from around the curtain and drying herself off. She walked to behind Trixie and kissed her cheek and then walked into the bedroom and started to get changed. Trixie smiled to herself, thinking about Katya. She liked how domestic, how normal it all felt. Katya could just get out of the shower and kiss Trixie. It felt nice. 

Trixie walked back out into the room and saw a fully dressed Katya, drying her hair off with a towel. 

“Don’t do that. That’s how you get split ends,” 

“Do I look like the type of person who cares?” Katya laughed flipping her still damp hair. 

“You’re too pretty to have damaged hair,” Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya and kissed her. Katya smiled and kissed her back. The two girls stood there, kissing tenderly. Not a care in the world. There was no urgency, no worries. 

“We have to go baby,” Katya cooed, resting her forehead against Trixie’s. Trixie was breathing heavily, digging her hands into Katya’s hips, not ready to go yet. She didn’t want to stop touching Katya, whether that be kissing her or just holding her hand. She knew she couldn’t do that at her mother's house though. 

“Okay,” Trixie bit her lip, not moving away. Katya gave Trixie one last peck before Pulling away and grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room.

 

~*~

 

“Trixie!” A group of women engulfed the girl in a tight hug, and started pelting her with questions. Trixie, was not prepared for this. 

“Uh...hi,” She smiled and waved bashfully seeing her old neighbour and moms friends. She was overwhelmed right from the start, great. She played nice, and answered the many questions they had for her. Like how college was, if she liked Boston, if she was still with Devin. As she was answering the questions though, she couldn’t help the sinking feeling she got in her gut though as she looked around the crowd of middle aged women. They all looked at her with pity and judgment. They would smile, and say they were happy she was doing good. But they all knew why she came back. They all knew why her step father wasn’t at the house. They would all smile and drink at the house, and then go home and gossip about the Mattel family. 

“And who is that?” One of the women, Margret, asked snapping Trixie back to reality. 

“Who?” Trixie asked looking around the group of people. 

“The blonde one,” Trixie looked over her shoulder into the backyard where she saw Katya sitting with Charlotte, Dan, and some of the other neighborhood kids playing uno. Trixie smiled to herself, feeling her heart swell. It was the purest thing she had seen in a long time.

“That’s Katya,” The group of women giggled, causing Trixie to raise her eyebrow. “Is something funny?”

“It’s nothing dear. She is just...exotic,”

“Does she speak english?”

“Is she a bit slow?” Trixie’s head was about to explode. She wanted to yell at everyone of those bitter old bats. She knew it would make her mother upset though because those were her quote on quote friends. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” She bared through her teeth as she removed herself from the situation. The women looked confused as she left and walked over to Katy. Resting her hands on her shoulders, she sighed, done with socializing. She didn’t know her mother was planning on inviting everyone in the zip code. 

“You okay?” Katya asked looking up from the card game. 

“Just frustrated. I hate being interrogated,” 

“I’m sorry baby. Have you seen your mom yet? She came looking for you, and I told her you were socializing so she went back inside,”

“I’ll go see her now. I just needed to get away,” 

“I understand. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. You have fun playing your game,” She giggled and kissed the top of Katya’s head, before walking by Dan and ruffling his hair. Entering her house, the sound of the door creaking open scared her mother. 

“Jesus Trix!” Her mother put her hand over her heart and laughed to herself, “You scared the good lord out of me,”

“Sorry mama. Need any help?”

“No. Everything is already set out. I was just going to get a pitcher of water and go join the girls,”

“Oh. Okay,”

“What’s wrong love?”

“Nothing. I guess I just didn’t know everyone was going to be here,” Trixie laughed uncomfortably running her hand through her hair. 

“I didn’t either. I Invited over Barbra and her kids because she wanted to see you and the kids get along with Charlotte and Dan. And I guess word just got around,”

“I see,”

“Did you get to talk to anyone,”

“Everyone,”

“How’d it go,”

“It was a pain in the ass,”

“Language!”

“Sorry,” She sighed, “They are all just so nosy. So gossipy. I can’t really handle that right now,”

“I’m sorry honey,”

“It’s okay mom. It’s not your fault,” She smiled genuinely at her mother, reassuring her. “I just needed a breather,”

“I see,” Her mom turned to grab the water, “How about uh...Katya. How is she doing?” Just hearing her name brought a smile to Trixie’s face.

“I think she’s having fun,”

“She’s awfully good with the kids,”

“Dan loves her,”

“That’s good. She’s a good friend to you Trixie. Don’t let her go,” Her mom smiled as she walked out the door to greet her friends. Trixie’s smile faltered as her mom left. Friends. Her and Katya were just friends here. She didn’t like lying to her mom. She knew that she would have to let her mom know at some point. She just wasn’t sure when that moment would be. 

The sun was setting, leaving the sky a beautiful pinky orange. It was truly stunning. Katya hadn’t seen a sunset this beautiful in years. 

“Hey,” Trixie said behind her.

“Hey,” She smiled up at Trixie, who moved and sat next to her to watch the sunset with her. 

“What are you thinking about?”

“How you could never see something like this in Boston,”

“It is beautiful,”

“Yeah,” Katya smiled, resting her head on her knees. 

“Did you get anything to eat?” 

“No. I was busy kicking everyone's ass at UNO,” 

“They are all like ten year old Kat,”

“A win is a win,” She smiled scunching up her nose.”And all me that again. It sounds sexy coming out of your mouth,”

“Don’t say things like tha here,” Trixie whispered, getting closer to katya, almost close enough to kiss but not quite, “You’re going to make me horney at my childhood home you cunt,”

“You don’t think it would be fun to do it in your childhood bed?” Katya teased. But she would be lying if the thought didn’t cross her mind. Trixie stayed quiet, her breath pick up a little bit. 

“What do you want to eat,” She whispered standing up. She was getting worked up and she was going to do something she regretted. 

“A hot dog?”

“You meat eaters,” Trixie scoffed and walked away to get Katya her food. She walked up to the picnic table and started preparing a plate of food. She hummed to herself as she did so to distract her from the party going on behind her. 

“You’re awfully close to that girl,” Betty, on of her mom’s church friends said from next to her. 

“Yeah I guess,” Trixie said, not moving her eyes from the bowel of chips. 

“And it was awfully nice of her to fly all the way out here with you,”

“It was nice of her,” She responded blankly, getting irritated. 

“Do you still go to church Trixie? I know it must be hard in Bo…”

“Oh my god,” Trixie mumbled under her breath making Betty stop talking.

“What was that dear?”

“No. I don’t go to church anymore Betty,”

“Interesting,” 

“It really isn’t. I’m just old enough to make my own decisions,” Trixie rolled her eyes and made her way back over to Katya. She knew why she was being pressured by her moms friends. Those nosy bitches all wanted to know if there was any funny business going on between her and her odd friend. 

“Thank you,” Katya smiled as she took the plate gratefully, “You’d be the best housewife,”

“Eww don’t say that,” She laughed, “I have more ambition than to just be a simple house wife,”

“Well then Tracy,” Katya took a bite of her hot dog and then turned to Trixie, “What will it take to tie you down?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out, won't you,” Trixie smiled, leaning in. 

“I guess I will,” She smiled pushing some of the food out of her mouth causing Trixie to pout. 

“You’re gross,”

“And you love it baby,” Katya chewed her food and smiled at her. Her smile was so beautiful Trixie thought. 

“I do love it,” She giggled and laid back, looking up at the stars.

“Do you ever miss this view?”

“All the time,” She sighed taking a deep breath, “But I could never live in a small town like this again,”

“I could probably live in a small town,”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Katya sat her plate down and laid down next to Trixie, laying down next to her. As the sky was getting darker, the stars seemed to get brighter. Katya felt like she could have just laid there forever, looking at the night sky with Trixie. It felt right. She was safe and loved. 

“I’m tired. I think I’m going to go in and say goodnight to everyone,” Trixie turned her head to look at Katya. Katya smiled at her an nodded. Warmth filled Trixie as she watched the way Katya’s eyes twinkled under the stars. “I love you,”

“Love you too,” Katya’s voice was was barely above a whisper. Trixie sat up and kissed her forehead lightly before standing and walking inside where her mom was now washing dishes. Most of the guests had started to roll out due to it getting dark, but there were still a good amount of people sitting around the small fire pit. 

“Hey mama,”

“Trixie,” Her mom smiled briefly and then just went back to washing the dishes. It made her stomach churn. 

“I’m tired… I think we are going to head back,”

“Trixie?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you with her?”

“Yes,”

The silence was thick and awkward as her mother didn’t look at her. She just kept washing the same dishes. It broke her heart. She couldn’t imagine the disappointment her mom felt. Trixie could’t lie about who she was though. She needed to be honest with her mom, even if it meant losing her again. A tear rolled down her face and she wiped it quickly, not wanted her mother to see.

“She treats you well?” Trixie’s eyes snapped to her mother. That was not what she was expecting to hear.

“Very well,” Trixie’s mother smiled to herself again, wiping her own tear. 

“Do you love her?”

“With my whole heart,”

“I didn’t think it was true ya know. All the girls were talking about you two. And how close y’all were. I thought they were just trying to pull my leg. Make my life harder than it already is. Who knew those catt gossips were right about something,” She laughed to herself sadly.

“I don’t care what anyone thinks about us,”

“I know you don’t,”

“Why do you?”

“It’s hard to be alone Trixie. It’s hard to hear what other people have to say about our family. An abusive husband and a gay daughter. We are going to be the talk of the neighborhood. It’s embarrassing,” Trixie took a deep breath and clenched her teeth before saying anything.

“I’m sorry to be an embarrassment to you,” she turned and headed to the door.

“Wait,”er mother grabbed her wrist, “Trixie you’re not an embarrassment baby,”

“You don’t need to lie to me mom,”

“I’m happy for you. I want you to be happy Trixie,”

“I don’t understand…”

“I’m beyond gladKatya treats you right. That’s all I ever wanted for you,”

“Then what’s the issue?”

“There’s no issue. I don’t understand...it goes against my beliefs. But if you’re happy, I’m happy,” Trixie felt tears well in her eyes. She wished her mothers beliefs were different. But for her mom to even just be happy that Trixie was in love was a step in the right direction. 

“Thank you,” She whispered. 

“I love you Trixie. And I love Katya for being there for you,” Trixie walked up to her mom and hugged her tightly. 

“We are going to go now. We are in town for two more days, so if you need anything just call,” Trixie smiled kissing her moms forehead. 

“I will. NIght love,” 

“Night ma,”

Trixie walked out of the house, feeling so much bigger than she had earlier. Her mom finding out about her relationship with Katya. She had nothing to hide anymore. She could be herself a 100% and not have to worry about her family’s reaction. They all knew. 

“Hey,” Katya smiled up at Trixie as she walked over to her. Trixie didn't respond, but instead crashed her lips into Katya’s. Katya was shocked, ut easily accepted the kiss, wrapping her free arm around Trixie’s neck, pulling her closer to her as she lazily kissed back. Trixie rested her forehead against Katya’s as she pulled away, just concentrating on her breathing. 

“Hey,” She finally responded, rocking back to sit on her knees while Katya continued to lay back in the grass. 

“That was pleasant,” 

“Let’s go home baby,” Trixie whispered, grabbing Katya’s hand in her own and helping her stand up. Charlotte and Dan were sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows .Trixie gave each of them a kiss on the head and then ruffled Dan’s hair. 

“Are you guys leaving?”

“Yeah. Kust text if you need anything tomorrow. Love you,”

“Night,” They both said in unison before turning back to their now burning marshmallows. The group of women that still hadn’t left the house were watching as Trixie led Katya away from the house hand and hand. She didn’t care about their judgmental stares or their catty whispering. She loved the girl she was dragging behind her.

 

~*~

 

Katya sat in bed, scrolling through something on her phone. She was already in her pajamas and half way under the covers. Trixie Walked out of the bathroom and watched Katya as her eyebrows furrowed as she squinted her eyes to try and see what was on the screen. 

“You need glasses,” She said, walking over to Katya and sitting in her lap. This took Katya by surprise, but she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it, because she did very much. There was something so domestic and simple about their relationship now. Where they were at as a couple felt good. 

“I have glasses,”

“Why aren’t you wearing them?”

“I left them at home,” She shrugged. Trixie giggled. 

“Why?”

“I forgot them. Because I’m a ditzy blonde,”

“I’m a ditzy blonde babe,” 

“Can’t we be ditzy blondes together?”

“Hmm… I guess,” She smiled, and leaned down to kiss Katya again. It was sweet and slow. Katya’s hands moved to Trixie’s hips, feeling her as she slowly rocked her hips against Katya’s body. Neither one of them were in a rush to start ripping each others clothes off. Instead, they just enjoyed one anothers soft touches, their lips moving together in sync. Trixie knew she loved Katya from the moment she met her. Sure she didn’t say it right away, but she’s not a crazy person. But in this moment, Trixie knew Katya was the only person for her. Her person. Her soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is okay :/ sorry. Hopefully next chapter will be better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first story on here...kinda odd. But I love writing and I have written in other websites before.  
> I'm trying okay :/  
> Idk I hope this is okay. It's not really like anyone is going to read this first chapter anyway so I'm not going to stress this too much.  
> Like what do I even write here?


End file.
